This Is The Way It Is
by AgentDolly
Summary: Looking for a story about the Archie Chaotix? That has more than one adventure? And is never-ending? With not Mary Sue OCs? Then this is the story for you! This story is basically a series of adventures, starring the Chaotix, and some Freedom Fighters. WINTER OLYMPICS! UPDATED ON SATURDAY, THE 19TH!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Random Appearance**

**Disclaimer: Only Azure and Opal don't belong to Sega. **

* * *

Knuckles the Echidna, guardian of the Master Emerald, sat just staring at his precious emerald.

"Life gets sooo boring here at times," he muttered.

Suddenly, there was a bright green glow from the Master Emerald. Our favorite red echidna jumped up, staring intensely at the Master Emerald. A hedgehog suddenly appeared, looking dazed and dizzy.

"Who are you?" Knuckles asked, clearly confused. It wasn't everyday a random hedgehog appeared.

"Azure..." she muttered, before fainting. Looking at her closer, he noticed she was in critical condition. Grabbing the phone, he called the first person he thought of. Sonic.

"Hello?" Sonic said.

"Hey, Sonic."

"HA, HA, tricked you! Too bad, I'm busy! Please leave a message at this tone,"

"Gr...Sonic...You are so FRICKIN dead!" Knuckles was about to hang up, but suddenly...

"JESUS, I was JOKING!" Sonic cracked up.

"You owe me one...a random girl appeared and fainted...and her injuries look serious." Knuckles explained, clearly still angry.

"Yeah, like I'd believe that..." Sonic scoffed.

"It's true!" Knuckles protested. "Send your girlfriend over!"

"She's not my girlfriend..." Sonic started but was cut off.

"I don't give a D*AM! Hurry up!"

"Geez..." Sonic sighed and called Amy.

"Hey Amy!"

"Oh...hey Sonic. What's up?" Amy was living with her brothers Silver, Shadow, and her mum. (In my fanfic, Shadow is not immortal and was adopted; Silver was adopted when he decided to live in the past) She now wears that new outfit from Sonic Boom.

"Knuckles needs some...help. A girl in critical condition fainted...and..." he broke off, unsure of what to say.

"The poor dear! Is she alright?" Amy asked frantically. Her nursing/hammer skills made her a valuable member of the team.

"I dunno...Knuckles is taking care of her..." he explained.

"I'll be right over with Shadster." she said goodbye and then hung up.

"SHADS!" she yelled at the her brother who was TRYING to game with Silver. (on Sonic Next Gen..)

"What?" he asked.

"Drop me off at Angel Island." Amy told him. "Pretty please with cherries on top?"

"Fine..." he paused the game, picked her up Bridal Style, and dashed off.

"Amy, she's over there." Knuckles pointed to a girl lying down. She was bleeding and just looked...terrible. Her brown eyes looked deprived of health.

"Hello...thanks." she croaked weakly.

Shadow glanced down at her and did a double take.

"I think she needs to go the hospital." Knuckles told Amy.

"For sure!" she agreed.

"Let's call Tails and ask for the X-Tornado." Knuckles suggested.

Shadow pulled out his phone.

"Tails," he simply said.

"Shadow? What's up? It's not everyday you call me."

"Can you get over here with the X-Tornado? It's an emergency!"

"I'm on my way!" Tails hung up and started flying.

"Sonic!" he called.

"I'm jumping on the Tornado right now!" Sonic yelled back.

Shadow picked up the fragile Azure and put her on the plane. He held her tightly as they FINALLY reached the hospital.

"Thank you and sorry for the inconvenience..." she apologized weakly.

"It's fine." he assured her.

Team Chaotix appeared, along with their latest member, Opal.

"Hey Ops!" Shadow greeted.

"Hi!" she smiled back. Shadow had previously erased his immortality after defeating some leftover Black Arms when she was on the evil side, convincing her to become good. In a side note, Espio took her under his wing and know they're "siblings."

"Vector, Charmy, Espio," he nodded.

"Hey Shaddie!" Charmy, clearly hyper.

"Hi, Shadow!" Vector grinned.

Espio merely nodded.

"How's the girl?" Opal asked.

"Fine..." Shadow sighed.

"She's had a tough time," Amy added gravelly. She had just walked in after talking to the doctor, looking tired and sad.

"What?" Opal asked.

Amy hugged her friend. "Ops!" she sobbed into her shoulder, hugging her. Opal stood there, kind of awkwardly. Let's just say...she didn't exactly like hugs from Amy.

"She needs to perform a ritual...she'll be siblings..." Amy broke off.

"WHAT! TELL ME! TELL ME!" Charmy shouted.

"She'll have to perform the ritual...and receive two siblings...boys, specifically." Amy told them, wiping her eyes.

"This is some...sick joke, right?" Espio asked, the only one able to say anything.

"No..." Amy shook her head gravelly.

"Who are they?" Espio questioned.

"Ames!" Sonic called.

"Yeah?" Amy turned around.

"Knux and I were chosen." he told her.

"How?" Shadow asked.

"We picked played a game of Tic-Tac-Toe." Sonic shrugged, making the rest sweatdrop. "Tails won, but he'll still technically be a bro, since I'm HIS bro."

"Riiigghhhhtttt, Sonic. You TOTALLY finished a game of Tic-Tac-Toe in 30 seconds," Opal said sarcastically.

* * *

Later...

Doctor Quack sighed.

"My magical assistant told me to make you guys read this." he gave them a ancient page with utter gibberish. "Unfortunately, as Amy warned you will become her brothers."

"How's that unfortunately?! This'll be great! Knux and I'll be bros!"

Sonic attempted to fist bump Knuckles, but he didn't look too thrilled.

"You want us to become siblings with a girl we don't even _know?"_

Sonic winced at his words, "Ow, Knuckles! This girl's life is hanging on an end here!"

Knuckles glared at him as a heated argument started, "What if she's just a robot?!"

"How would she be a robot?!"

"Don't ask me!"

"Exactly!"

"What if she's working for EGGMAN? WHAT THEN?!"

They stopped as a blue aura surrounded them, stopping them from starting a full fist fight.

"Guys, just…do it." Blaze said, her arms crossed as Silver let them go. They too, had arrived. Opal marched up to Knuckles and crossed her arms while letting her blue eyes glare at him, "It doesn't matter WHO she's working for. Didn't you guys save ME after I came under orders for Eggman?"

"That was different, you didn't want to work for him!"

"So?"

Knuckles sighed. "Fine."

As the boys chanted the spell Blaze stared at Azure looking confused.

"What's wrong Blaze?" Silver glanced at her.

"That girl…she just seems…familiar in a way…never mind...hey wanna, come over?" she asked suddenly.

"Yeah…so…maybe…never mind, let's go." Opal looked worriedly at the princess.

**15 minutes later**

Azure adjusted her sky blue boots and her matching tank top. She made sure there weren't any rips in her dark green leggings and stood up.

"So, I've got you 2 as brothers as you HAD to save my life.." Azure said.

"Kind of," Sonic interrupted as they walked out of the hospital.

"Right, anyway, you haven't really told me anything else. I was wondering who else there is and stuff like that," She said her chocolate brown eyes flitted to a motorcycle Knuckles was impatiently waiting on, "…Hold on, who's is that?"

"Not ours."

"Then why do have it?"

"Shadow lent it to us."

"Um…"

"He's angst, moody, and pretty speedy, " Sonic replied, addressing the Ultimate Life Form as he always did.

Knuckles chuckled, "Never want your title stripped, huh?"

"Yep, wanna go to Applebee's?"

"Tell me everything over there?"

"Yeah, let's go!"

Azure met Tails, their adopted younger bro.

They all ordered chili-dogs and Azure explained her story.

"Yeah, I don't remember much...I remember hitting my head hard on something and then passing out...meeting you guys..." Azure broke off.

"So you have amnesia?" Tails asked.

"Yeah." Azure confirmed.

"Like Shadow." Sonic added.

"Who is this 'Shadow' character you keep telling me about?" Azure asked.

"You'll meet him later." Knuckles interrupted. They continued eating, chatting about random things.

**30 Minutes later**

Knuckles was pondering on what to do.

"I can ride carry you or something.." Azure suggested.

"You? Carry...me?" Knuckles laughed hysterically, making her smirk.

"Put me down!...please," Sonic begged.

"Wow, you have great strength." Tails commented.

Azure was carrying them both on her shoulders. Sure she looked small, but she was pretty strong. Knuckles eyes widened, and then he fainted.

"I'm going ahead." Sonic shrugged, and raced back to Tails' house in Mystic Ruins.

"I guess we've got to carry him." Azure shrugged, putting Knuckles on her shoulder. Tails drove Shadow's AWESOME motorbike.

"What are you doing with the unconscious Guardian?" a rough looking Policewoman asked.

"Uh..." Azure looked at Tails simultaneously and they sweatdropped.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it! Next chapter coming up in a week or so...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Edited: 3/2/14**

"Mind telling me why you carrying the Guardian unconscious?" A bushy haired police officer asked, leaning on the bike's handlebars.

"Uh…he's my brother?" Azure said uncertainly.

The officer scoffed, "Yeah right!"

10 MINUTES LATER

"I can't believe I got us stuck in a cell." Azure groaned as she leaned back.

"Yeah, not for long!" Knuckles punched one of the walls and an indention was made.

"Let me help!" Azure leapt to her feet.

"Yeah right," Knuckles scoffed.

"Oh yeah?" Azure punched him and her broke through the wall.

"Ugh…so many Master Emeralds…."

To Tails' and Azure's surprise, Sonic skidded to a stop in front of Knuckles, seemingly running out of nowhere.

"God, 'Zure...what'd you do to poor Knux?" He said, trying to lift the Guardian up.

"I was just showing him..." Azure said, doing her best to hold back her laughs, and then epically failed.

**'BOUT A WEEK LATER**

Opal and Azure shared a room. Opal had recently discovered she could preform Chaos Control and after enough begging, and help from Amy, Shadow had agreed to teach her how to use it properly. For a week, since Azure arrived, he had agreed to help her with it and trained her in the mornings. Unfortunately, she didn't want to wake up at the moment.

"COME ON!"

Azure chuckled from the doorway as Shadow tried to shake Opal awake.

"5...more...minutes..."

"You said that yesterday! AND THEN YOU SKIPPED PRACTICE!"

Azure giggled,"Want some help?"

"Gladly!" Shadow said stepping aside.

Azure waved her fingers and a bucket of water appeared. Shadow arched an eyebrow but said nothing.

"ARGH! HOT WATER?! SERIOUSLY?! YOU AHD TO USE HOT WATER?! I HATE HEAT! I FREEZE STUFF!" Opal yelled complainingly as wrung out her hair after promising Shadow she'd meet him in the forest. She glanced at her reflection. She was wearing a dark magenta tank top, a short denim skirt, white leggings, and brown boots, what she always wore.

"Why don't you come with, " Opal added slyly towards Azure who was waiting for her, "You could get CLOSE to Shadow."

5 Minutes Later

Shadow groaned out loud and face palmed as Azure kept trying to attack Opal. He had no idea what she said, but considering all the time she spent with Faker, he wouldn't like it. They were in the midst of the woods, the most secluded part of the current area. Azure was chasing Opal screaming at her, "COME BACK HERE YA LITTLE TWERP!"

"Would you two stop? I have to help my mom clean the house later 'cause Amy's busy!"

"Oh yeah, sorry Shads," Azure halted as Opal giggled.

"What?" Shadow and Azure asked in unison.

"If he didn't LIKE you he would've punched you for calling him Shads! And I mean like-like." Opal added.

"You little-"

Azure reached out to grab Opal, but there was a flash of white light and she disappeared. Shadow sighed and walked away, "I got to go! You clearly know how to use Chaos Control."

That's when Azure noticed Opal had teleported away and was hanging on a tree branch with her knees. When Opal saw her looking, she stuck her tongue out and teleported away.

**Edit note: I'm redoing most of my chapters. I've realized how horrible they are and please please please I LOVE constructive criticism! It's strongly appreciated!**

Hoped you liked the chapter! Please review and thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I felt like doing some funny scenes for you guys !

**Opal & Espio**

"WHY IN THE WORLD IS THERE A COBRA IN THE HOUSE?!" Opal screamed, jumping on to the couch. And no, she wasn't a girly-girl. She just really REALLY hated cobras. She also hated her brother's pranks on her.

Espio sighed knowing that getting Opal mad would be REALLY bad; after all, he did use her computer to get it. "The person on eBay said it was trained…"

"I don't care! Please, Esp! You know I'm scared of these guys!"

Espio sighed picked up the cobra and threw it out the window, "There, it can roam free now."

Opal face palmed. Didn't he realize it could bite innocent people?! "As a punishment, you must watch the Last Crusade with me." She said, dragging him on to the couch.

"Yuck! That thing's way too romantic!"

Opal looked at him oddly, "You're 18, and you think that a movie with only half romance is horrible…"

"Yes."

"What if I told you it was an Indiana Jones movie?"

"Are there ninjas?"

Opal sweat dropped and Espio rolled his eyes, "I was just kidding! Where's the remote?"

**Shadow & Azure & Rouge (and…Feist?)**

"UNGRATEFUL MORTALS! HOW DARE YOU COME BACK TO FEIST'S DOMAIN!" A giant panda-semi-god roared over the trio.

"Ow…how did you stand this guy? I already wanna punch him in the face!"

"Quiet, Azure. We only came here to pick this up." Shadow pointed to a chaos emerald.

"I got it." Rouge picked it up.

"FEIST COMMANDS YOU TO-they're gone. Phew. I thought they were going to stay FOREVER. If only I could use Personal Pronouns around them…You know, I need to go to anger management classes too."

(My humor's kind of bad, sorry. *cheesy smile*)

Next one is not a funny scene, it starts the adventure.

**Blaze **

Blaze tossed and turned that night, working her way through the nightmare. Let's enter her thoughts, shall we?

_**So much fire…smoke! The people, I have to help them. **_

_**I tumbled my way through clouds of smoke, ground that wasn't solid. It was all blurry…then I remembered.**_

"_**Azure! Azure! Where'd you go! We have to leave!"**_

Interesting… Where exactly was Blaze? WHEN exactly was Blaze? Why was Azure there? All these questions, my friends, lies in the mind of Princess Blaze the Cat. Who's mind we will explore the depths tomorrow.

(Maybe tomorrow. Sorry guys, don't know for sure.)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A very short, Valentine's Day Special. Oh, and Opal gets here revenge for Azure using her water powers to wake her up. ;-)

_Heh heh heh. Valentine's Day. Not only the most AMAZING day in the world, the day I finally get my revenge on Azure for waking me up like that! Oh, and do some matchmaking. Over the past month, I've been studying the way Azure and Shadow work together. Get my flow? Good. Because I'm going to need your help._

_You: WHAT?!_

_Opal: Just keep your mouth shut and hold this camera. Espio's APPARENTLY too busy to help me. Where does he go all the time?! (Note: This happened before the Iron Dominion took over {Eggman does not go crazy.})_

_You: If we get caught, this is your fault._

_Opal: They can't even see you._

_You:…so they see a floating camera?_

_Opal:…That's a good question._

"OPAL!" Amy shouted from downstairs. Opal covered her ears. Why oh why did she agree to help her beg Sonic for a date. "Who're you talking to? And why is there a floating camera?"

_You: That answers my question._

_Opal: Oh be quiet._

Opal glanced at Amy and sighed, "I'm doing some matchmaking," she admitted.

"On your birthday?"

"Oh yeah, I'm turning 15!"

Amy sweat dropped, did Opal seriously forget her own birthday?

15 MINUTES LATER

"Aw, come on, Amy! I promised Tails I'd help him with the Tornado!"

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!" Amy begged clinging on to his arm.

"I give up! Fine! Jus-" A black cloud suddenly engulfed Sonic from the sky. Opal looked weirdly at Amy as the angry hedgehog's eyebrow twitched. "COME BACK HERE!" Awkwardly, Sonic fell out of the same black cloud 5 seconds later.

Sonic started to explain how he met a sorceress who turned evil. Amy glared at him" THAT'S THE DUMBEST EXCUSE I EVER HEARD! YOU JUST **FORGOT** ABOUT OUR DATE!" She put her arm out and her Piko Piko Hammer appeared.

"Yikes! Amy! Put that hammer down!"

The light purple hedgehog watching the pair face palmed and said, "Uh, yeah. I gotta go Rose!"

Amy stopped and Sonic let out a sigh of relief.

"Who're are you matchmaking?"

Opal smiled evilly, "Azure and Shadow."

Sonic shook her, "ARE YOU NUTS?! SHADOW'S GOING KILL YOU?!"

Opal just sweat dropped.

15 minutes later.

"Soooooooooooo…you're saying you DEFINETLY don't LIKE-LIKE each other?" Opal smiled mischievously at Shadow and Azure. Shadow sported a light pink tinge while Azure blushed terribly, "Yes!"

Opal gave up.

_You: What're you doing?!"_

_Opal: Just get the friggin camera ready!_

"I give UP!" She said pushing them towards each other, "accidentally" making them kiss.

They pulled away (reluctantly) and glared at her.

"WHY THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT?!"

"'Cause you like eachother. Hey, _, you got that?"

(Your name goes in blank)

_You: Yeah…_

_Shadow: HOLD ON, IS THAT A CAMERA! STOP RUNNING/TELEPORTING AWAY! GET BACK HEEEEERRRRRRRREEEEEEE!_

5 minutes later.

Sonic smirked, "So it's official! You two are daaaaaaaatttttttiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnggggg!" He laughed.

"Shut up-okay, okay, fine." Azure gave in.

Opal giggled, "Revenge is sweet! Right,_?"

_You: I wasn't part of the revenge!_

_Opal: You helped!_

_You: Fine…_

Everyone: HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry if there are errors, I'm typing this on my iPad. :-)

**Edited 3/2/14**

**To Unknown Mystery: Yep, they're together! My friend, Dolly, is a Shadow fan and she wanted them together since it IS her OC.**

**werewolf lover99: Tee hee! I had fun writing this chapter! Thanks so much for following me account to account and I am so sorry for the delay in posting. FanFiction wouldn't work for me for some reason. :( On the bright side, here I am with my BFF, Dolly!**

_You: What're we doing today Opal?_

_Opal: HOW SHOULD I KNOW?! DOES IT MATTER?!_

_You: What happened?_

_Opal: ESPIO HAPPENED, HAPPY?! HE'S A STINKING TRAITOR!_

_You:..._

_Opal: *flashback*_

The Yagyu clan yelled as they broke threw the stadium. The Forget Me Nots had been smashed off the stage. This initially clear day had started off perfectly, with a new concert to celebrate their returning. Luckily all the Freedom Fighters , well, except Espio for some reason, were on the scene in a flash. The spider-ninjas zipped about, reeking havoc wherever before anybody could react. Soon, an ominous black cloud collected over the stadium.

However, Espio had snapped his eyes open from his meditation the second he heard thunder. He bolted out of his house, heading towards the stadium as fast as he could run. Pretty soon, a holographic lynx wearing a purple toga appeared, flying beside him with a worried look on her face.

"Nicole! Why's there lightning in the stadium it's a cle-" He started to address an Nicole.

Espio froze, you could practically see the world freeze around him, suddenly whizzing a shuriken right above Nicole's head. "Ah! Espio what are you doing?" She yelped in surprise.

About 20 feet away, another lynx, known as Lightning Lynx, caught seconds before the small blade hit him.

"You're getting slow." he said smugly, a blue-gloved hand on his hip as Espio angrily walked up to him. Before he could insult Espio even more, the chameleon proceeded to attempt a kick to his head, flying above Lightning.

"Alright. Maybe not _that _slow!" His rival replied, quickly sliding underneath the kick.

"Something's wrong! The rest of the Destructix aren't here!" Nicole said, scanning the area as the two continued fighting.

"That's because I'm not with them anymore," Lightning replied, grabbing Espio's hand before he punched the lynx, "I'm here on clan business-brother."

Espio froze in place, the words sinking in, "WHAT?!"

_You: Hold on._

_Opal: WHAT?! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M HAVING A MOMENT HERE?!_

_You: I can read your flahsbacks._

_Opal: ...Read?_

_You: Never mind, how do you know all of this._

_Opal: I was watching...duh._

_You: *sweat drop*_

Lightning gripped a piece of paper rolled up like a scroll in his hand, "That's because I'm not with them anymore. I'm here on clan business-brother."

Espio froze in confusion, "Impossible! The Shinobi never would-"

"Ah ah ah!" Lightning tutted, "I hold a message from the Bride of the Constant Vigil herself!"

The two ninjas stood ready to fight, Lightning with a smirk, Espio with a half confused half angry look on his face. With a sigh, Espio took the paper and his expression became pure shock.

Nicole looked back and forth at the ninjas. Her files held none of this!

"Espio! What's going on? What clans? What brides?"

"I cannot say."

"Should I get your sister? Maybe she can help-"

"No, Nicole. I'm sorry. I must fulfill my new duties. And Knuckles-never mind. I must go."

Nicole watched in shock as Espio ran alongside his former enemy. That's when Opal jumped out of my hiding spot.

Opal glared at Espio and Lightning, "What are you doing?!

Espio turned around slowly a half smile on his face, "I didn't know you were even there. You've actually been paying attention to what I've been teaching you. I already told you I can't always be with the Chaotix."

Lightning snorted, "Isn't she involved in any of this?"

Espio glared at him," I spoke with the bride of my clan. Opal isn't my sister by blood so she isn't involved. We must go. And Opal...if we do cross paths as I'm doing this...just know, and tell the others,...I don't want to fight you."

With that, the two retreating backs became specks in the horizon.

"Opal?"

"Yes?"

"Do you understand this?"

"..."

_You: So you've been wallowing in self-pity the past 15 minutes?!_

_Opal: Pretty much..._

_You: You shoul-_

_Opal: You're right! I shouldn't be here!_

_You: Rig-_

_Opal: I should be out there, helping my friends!_

_You:Correct. And-_

_Opal: I should find out for my self what's going on!_

_You: Yeah-_

_Opal: But the Chaotix come first! You're right _! Let's go._

_You sweat dropped as Opal marched out towards the stadium._

_You: Well leave it to Opal to give herself a pep talk..._

**Hi guys! This is Meadow! (Wonder why I'm calling myself Meadow? I share this account with Dolly!) The reason I updated twice in a day is because I have a Spelling Bee tomorrow (2-15-14), and writing helps me get rid of my nerves! Hope you like the chapter, it was based off Devotion in Sonic the Hedgehog Issue #201. Search it on YouTube if you want it with the pictures (and without Opal). On that note, I will add something. Starting this chapter, (as you saw), will reply to my reviewers inside my chapter because I know some of you don't have an account. Thank you so much for reading and have a great life!**

**Edit Note: Added more details and whatnot.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dolly: I'll include her OC except I won't include her other powers except she can fly. (And to those of you reading this like, WTH? I'm not saying anything else 'cause there's no spoilers!)**

**werewolf lover99: I'm putting Azure in this chapter. And if you don't mind, could you please review about your characters again? I lost their info. **

**The Unknown Mystery: Thank you for reviewing!**

**Remember all you fabulous people put there, I love seeing your reviews and I also WILL accept requests. However, the only other OCs I'm shoving in here are werewolf lover99's. Sorry! On to the story!**

_You sighed and settled yourself on Opal's bed, taking out your electronic device and going to ..._

AT THE STADIUM

"I don't know if I should take you along to meet these ninjas, 'Zure." Sonic replied, kicking away a Yagyu.

"Please?"

"No."

"Let me rephrase that, take me or I'll punch you in the face."

With a sigh, Sonic picked her up bridal style.

"HEY KNUX!"

Knuckles slammed two Yagyu together, and turned around,

"WHAT?!"

"LEAD FOR ME! I'M 'MEETING' THE IRON QUEEN!"

"THEN GET MOVING!" A Yagyu almost hit him, but Opal slugged it in the stomach with ice over his fist.

"Thanks Ops. FF, LEAD THE OFFENSE! CHAOTIX, BACK 'EM UP!"

Sonic whooshed off with Azure clinging on to him.

"S-s-sonic!"

"Mm hm?"

"WAY TOO FAAAAAAAAASSSSSSTTTTTT!"

"Woops." Our speedy blue skid to a stop and set Azure.

"Thank you! Jeez!" She suddenly punched something behind his head.

"Wha-huh?" Sonic spun around and mentally groaned. "K, sis. Let's go!"

As Azure took our the Yagyu, he raced towards a huge dome, where the Iron Queen was.

_You spotted something. Remembering the comics always showed a slight outline of Espio when he was invisible..._

_You: SONIC WATCH OU-right...only Opal can see me...dang it! Hmm..how about I listen to some music while Espio gets beaten up!_

_ watch?v=jVJZ5MbJDzU_

"Urgh! Espio! It's mind control isn't it?!" Espio didn't reply as he nearly kicked Aonic in the head.

"Punch me once for yes, two for no! Agh! URGH! That was a no...kick me if this is out of your free will! No, see that was a punch!"

"THAT'LL TEACH YOU NOT TO SNEAK UP ON ME YA DUMB LYNX!" Espio spun around from the recovering Sonic to see Lightning getting beaten up by Azure. _"At least it isn't Opal or Knuckles..."_He made a hand sign and disappeared.

"Come back her you cow-god! Did Knux teach you how to punch or something?!"

"Maybe." A voice behind him said.

Sonic turned around, ready to fight, but dropped in relief.

"Ops! What the Heck are you doing here." Opal rolled her eyes.

"Hello? You're fighting my brother who turned traitor. I'm getting answers." She shot put a hand to her left, and something rocketed in to a nearby tree.

"I am seriously regretting teaching you how to listen in to your surroundings," Espio saod gritting his teeth.

"Too bad you don't get much to say about it. 'ZURE!"

"I'M BUSY HERE!"

"Too bad," Opal grabbed her hand and Sonic's.

"We're leaving this time because Mobotropolis needs help. Next time we meet, you get an extra punch in the face 'cause of what the Iron Queen did to Nicole. Chaos control!"

The second they came back to Mobotropolis, Sonic shook her like crazy, "What's wrong with Nicole?!"

"Nothing is wrong with me. I've had a change of heart." Before them, appeared the Iron Nicole.

**Sorry the chapter was so short, I'm gonna update again today.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 16

**The Unknown Mystery: You'll see...**

**werewolf lover99: THEIR IN THIS CHAPTER! HOORAY! Oops...I just gave out a major spoiler didn't I...0_o But just a piece of advice, I'm afraid Spencer Daniel Ricardo is leaning towards the Mary Sue OC side. I'm not saying you HAVE to do anything, but maybe you should make him less powerful...you know, not so balanced, colorful, stuff like that. Just some advice!**

**TO THE CHAPTER ALL MY WONDERFUL PEOPLE! **

_Unknown voice: Hello, there. We were wondering if we could have some help._

_You looked up and dropped your device yet again. WHY IN THE WORLD WAS A HUGE GORILLA AND PANDA STANDING IN FRONT OF YOU?!_

_Meadow (Me!): Yeah...I feel kind of lazy right now 'cause I just watched an epic movied and snacked for 2 hours so this is what werewolf lover99 told me about them..._

_You: Is that even an excuse?_

_Meadow: DEAL WITH IT! *cough* Here we go...*deep breath*Noah Raymond Thompson is a male 8 foot 6 inch 1250 pound purple & gold colored 23 year old panda bear that has blue eyes, gold shoes, earrings, chains, a gold cross necklace around his neck, 14 lighting bolt shaped scars across his chest, has a Dutch accent, plays tuba, & wears a 10 spiked collar, a eye patch over his right eye, a XXXXXXL Diet Coke t-shirt, & a gray suit for his job as a club owner & for parties. He also can sing operas in Irish, Welsh, Czech, Polish, & Russian. He's sweet, kind, polite, prankster, gentle, playful, sometimes clueless, & a goofball. *another deep breath* _

_Spencer Daniel Ricardo is a male 15 foot 6 inch 1850 pound gray, blue, red, pink, silver, gold, & orange colored 23 year old gorilla that has a Japanese accent, green & gold eyes, silver & gold shoes, earrings, chains, a silver & gold cross around his neck, 16 lighting bolt shaped scars across his chest & wears a eye patch over his left eye, a 20 spiked collar, 16 silver & gold bracelets with spikes on both his left & right arms & wrists, a Scooby Doo tattoo on his left arm & a golden dragon tattoo on his right arm, a XXXXXXL Dr. Pepper t-shirt, gold leather jacket, gold gloves, & a silver & gold sequined tuxedo for parties. He also plays the flute, sings operas in French, German, Spanish, Chinese, & Japanese, is a wrestler, bouncer a club, a drama teacher, & a all-time & world record belly dancing champion. He ultra mega hates being called fatso, has golden wings so he can fly, is a ultra mega great swimmer, has ultra mega great balance, & is a grand master all types of martial arts. BTW Noah Raymond Thompson & Spencer Daniel are neutral characters & they both hate wearing jeans. Spencer Daniel Ricardo is sweet, rough, gentle with women, playful, kind, thoughtful, caring, honest, polite, cunning, sly, sometimes clueless, mysterious, wise, & ultra mega smart._

_You sweat dropped, couldn't she have paraphrased that?_

_Meadow: No._

_You: How did you-_

_Meadow: I'm writing this genius._

_You: Then start writing the actual story!_

_Meadow: Picky picky, sheesh!_

_Spencer: We're looking for somebody named Sonic._

_You: He's fighting a battle right now..._

_Noah: Then let's go help him!_

_The gorilla caught Noah._

_Spencer: Hold it! We're here for Eggman!_

_You gasped, what?! You glared at them. _

_You: Stop right there, fatso!_

_Spencer: WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!_

_You: DON'T YOU DARE HURT SONIC! RAAAARRGGHHHHH!_

Everybody took a seat a Freedom HQ. Amy was scolding Sonic as she wrapped a bandage around his twisted arm.

"Here's the cut," Opal said pulling a diagram up on Tails' computer,"Iron Dominion has won the trust of the people by 'saving' them for Eggman, The Iron Queen has control over 4 ninja clans in the Dragon Kingdom, Nicole has been taken over, Espio has turned traitor, and the only person with the FF these people SOMEWHAT trust is Mina." Opal said, logging out.

"We're doomed." The Forget Me Knots (Excepr for Mina) said in unison.

"Actually," Opal said with a broad smile, "The FORGET ME KNOTS will be the ones who help us."

Mina smiled, "I see where this is going. You gonna help?"

"Of course, meanwhile, I need the Freedom Fighters on high alert." Opal suddenly glanced at Sonic," Hold on, you don't mind that I'm taking over, right?"

"Course not, you've got a plan. It's time for us to do it to it!"

Everybody sweat dropped and Opal sighed, "True Blue, Tails, and the Forget Me Knots, stay behind. Everybody else, I need you to 'go' to Mobotropolis. Catch my drift?"

Vector gave her a thumbs up,"Nice kid, I'll tell Knux what you all are up to."

"Good luck."

She rounded on Tails and Sonic," Next step, getting back Nicole. Sonic, you know her best. I'm sending you in there."

"Technically Sally Acorn knows her best."

"She's a total snob who only cares about what's in it for her."

"True."

**Yes folks, I hate Sally Acorn. Bye hate, I mean HATE. She suddenly kisses a guy and then says she wants to be with Sonic?! Seriously, I live for SonAmy, even ShadAmy. Well, on to the story. Oh, BTW, I like Monkey Khan, he just isn't in this story, 'cause then Sally would have to be****.**

"Tails, you think you can hack into her programming?"

"Sure-I just have to-What?!"

Sonic and Opal crowded around the screen, "What?!"

"She's not guarding ANYTHING. It's like an invitation!"

"I'll be glad to accept! How 'bout it Ops?!"

"I can't go in, but you can, here." She opened the portal into Nicole's "world."

Sonic's adventure will be next chapter, as you already know he will get Nicole back. So I'm skipping that. To the Forget me Knots concert!

"Hello Mobotropolis!"Mina yelled in to a microphone.

She spoke into the mic again," As you know, the Iron Dominion now controls us. But the Freedom Fighters and my band have something to say about that!" She nodded to Mach the Rabbit and he started drumming.

**_You say we've been saaaaaaaavvvvveeeed don't cha!_**

**_ But is that the truth? Have we been saved? To we need to be?_**

**_Don't cha think this isn't the trruuuuuuthh! DO WE HAVE TO BE SAVED?!_**

**_THEY'RE NOT HERE FOR USSSSSSS!_**

**_Others are others are others are!_**

**_DO WE HAVE TO WAIT_**

**_ WE CAN DO ITTTTTTT_****_Just say itttt!_**

**_*repeats 2 times crowd gets riled up(good way)*_**

**_ WE CAN SAVE OURSELVES! WE DON'T HAVE TO WAAAAIIITTTT! Come with us we'll show you!_**

"Come on Mobotropolis! We can change our city! We don't have to stand by!" Mina jumped down from the stage, walking through the crowd with the Freedom Fighters in step with her.

Mina gestured Sonic over, and he led the riot to the Iron Dome.

"What is the meaning of this?!" The Iron Queen screeched.

"You heard them!" Sonic shouted.

"WE WANT OUR KING! WE WANT OUR KING! WE WANT KING ELIAS! BRING HIM BACK! BRING HIM BACK!"

The Iron Queen laughed," Mree hee hee! You may have the public but I still have my wonderful A.I. Slave! NICOLE!"

'Iron Nicole' appeared.

"Beat this riot into submission!"

Nicole suddenly spun around, changing back to her original form,

"Before Sonic left, he reminded me of who I was. Good-bye Regina Ferrum!" With a woosh, Nicole strapped the Iron Queen in a bubble, and in a flash, was sent away.

Sorry about the lame ending.

As the crowds cheered and hoisted Nicole on their shoulders, Nicole called to Sonic,"Where are the Chaotix!"

"Fixing things up..."

ANGEL ISLAND

FYI: I decided to take put Saffron...Sorry.

"Look Chaotix, we need to work together. To do that, we need to trust each other." Knuckles addressed Vector, Charmy, Espio, Mighty, Ray, and Opal.

"That means no more secrets."

"Agreed, I have clearance from the Bride of Constant Vigil to tell you everything."

"How about you start with what happened recently? I'm we would all love to hear that." Opal said glaring at her older brother.

"Yes...you see, it started like this...I was the most recent sent to watch the Guardian."

"You were spying on me this whole time?"

Espio winced,"More or less. My clan didn't think such a powerful species should be entrusted with such a responsibility. Each generation, one of us is chosen to monitor the current Guardian."

"My mentor was Valdez...who monitored Locke, your late father...he helped my build my identity as just another local."

"I was only allowed to reveal myself on desperate occasions, when you incredibly in need of assistance."

Espio closed his eyes as he recalled old memories,"I wasn't supposed the join the Chaotix."

Espio turned away, "I wasn't supposed to become his friend."

"But you did."

Espio looked in shock at his old friend as Opal continued the Guardian's thought, "You did, that's what matters now. What matters now is your a CHAOTIX."

"And Chaotix stick together," despite the fact none of the. Were mushy they did a group hug.

Espio took a deep breath," I have one more confession,"

The others stared at him, what now?

"In my time here I came about your origins...some of them are secret so I shall not speak of them," He turned ashamed to Mighty,"But...I know for sure your parents are not alive..."

"But?"

"Evidence points towards your sister being alive...and a Dark Egg Legion Chapter..."

Everybody stared in shock at him, Mighty stormed off.

15 minutes later.

"Sweetie?"

"Mighty?"

Opal and Ray sighed simultaneously as Mighty ignored them.

"Are you m-"

"I'm not mad. i'm not happy, but I'm not mad."

"Then where are you going?" Opal asked following him out of his cave-home.

"To find my sister."

"T-take us w-with you!" Ray said grabbing on to Mighty's duffel bag.

"Guys..."

"Let's rephrase that," Opal said calmly placing her hand on his shoulder,"You're taking is with you."

Mightu chuckled,"When you put it that way..." He lifted Ray up,"Alright! Let's say pur good-byes and get going." He quickly leaned over and kissed Opal on the cheek, whoch Ray pretended not too see, while Opal glared at Mighty as he whistled innocently.

"Just get going."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Opal and Ray trudged behind Mighty as he wrote while walking.

"We visi-no, going through Mercia."

"We're not in Mercia yet." Opal put on yawning, "Why'd we have to get up so early?"

"I know we're not there yet and you should be used to this." Mighty said, nearly tripping on a log.

"Watch *yawn* out."

"Thanks lil' bro. Got the warp ring?"

Opal handed him the ring and he tossed the letter in.

"There, now we aren't stopping until noon."

The other two groaned and Ray fell out of the air.

"But-"

"No buts."

"When we get finished with this-"

"What was that?"

"...Nothing?"

"That was on the form of a question..." Opal scuffed Ray and Mighty chuckled.

**_Simple_**_ curiousity; try to take a bite of me-_

"Please don't say you listen to that song, too." Espio groaned, addressing the croc who was bobbing his head to What I'm Made Of.

"Why-what's-wrong-you-seem-sad-I-feel-hyyyyyyyppppppppeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrr!"

Epsio shrugged and sighed," Just used to training Opal at this time of day..."

Knuckles chuckled from where he was standing, in front of the Master Emerald. Charmy and Vector were splayed out on the grass, and Espio was sitting cross-legged on the emerald.

"Over protective brother."

"Over Protective Guardian."

"Hot head."

"Yo momma's so fat she eats asteroids for breakfast."

"Yo momma's so people even Super Man couldn't lift her up."

Knuckles stared at Espio in shock, since when did he do Yo Momma battles. He was so busy thinking he didn't notice the piece of paper above his head."

"They're in Mercia, Mighty thinks they can get some leads there." Espio said, nabbing the letter.

"So though says you are looking for your lost sister?" A brown sparrow confirmed far far away.

Behind him were the Mercian Freedom Fighters.

"Yep!" Mighty said happily.

"Well you see...it was like this...Our former king was the one to treat your parents harshly and to send you upon this exile. Does thou forgiveth us?"

"Aw, what's passed has passed, Bow!" Mighty said giving him a friendly, and somewhat painful, hug.

"Urk! That be r-right Mighty! Now let us be of assistance to you."

A week later...

(Sorry about skipping around and going a bit fast. If this confusing watch Sonic universe 46)

"Maybe we should go looking for them." Vector said worriedly. Charmy held up the warp ring Knuckles had given to Ray. "Vec, for once, I agree. I can handle things on my own down here, Eggman hasn't been active for a couple weeks. Besides, Sonic'll be here to back me up." Knuckles replied with a frown. "I'm worried, why would they send back the warp ring?"

"Guess we'll have to find out. Vector, open the ring to Mercia. It's time to find our teammates!" Espio declared.

**0_o. Sorry, just felt like making that face. Anyway, I didn't see Unknown Mystery's review until now sooo...**

**Unknown Mystery: I totally agree! In Sonic the Hedgehog #134, she started hugging Sonic when Mina just came to talk to him, she knew that Mina had a boyfriend! And the she slaps him because he wants to go save the world and everyone in it?! I do like the fact that she will risk everything in order to save the kingdom, even being robotocized.**

**I have one more note, if somebody can PM or review what you want me to call you guys, you'll get the opportunity to slam your OC in here. Oh, and to those who were wondering, Noah and Spencer come in after the Chaotix Quest. **

**(FYI: The best thing I could come up with is to call you guys Comers...0_o. Tee Hee. Bye Folks!) **


	9. Chapter 9

**werewolf lover99: I'm not good with nicknames, but I'll see what I can do. About spreading the word, my parents have put limitations on who I can Private Message. And I have one question for you, why don't you have a FanFiction account? I've seen your reviews on a couple other stories and it seems it would be easier. Just a question, you don't have to answer.**

**The Unknown Mystery: Thanks! I was afraid I was going to fast.**

**To all my readers: Thank you guys so much. I have reached 250+ views in a week! I really, REALLY thank you guys. Also, if you review 'regularly' you SHALL BE REWARDED! ...like how I'm letting werewolf lover99 but his OCs in here...  
**

_You: ..._

_Meadow: What?!_

_You: I've been thinking about something, is Blaze from the Sol Dimension or the future?_

_Meadow: She's from the Future Sol Dimension in my story!_

_You:...How does she know Son-_

_Meadow: STOP ASKING QUESTIONS I HAVE TO WRITE THE STORY!_

_You: You're the one making ME say this._

_Meadow: Good point..._

**In a...Desert?!**

Jack Rabbit yawned as his group got there jeeps ready. Jack was the leader of the rogue Freedom Fighter group, the Sand Blasters. They were located near Sand Blast City, and a Dark Egg Legion Chapter. (hint, hint) Out of nowhere, a legionized (kind of like robotocized for those of you who don't know) rabbit drove in with a tank, shouting, "FOR THE BARON!" He was referring to the leader of the nearby Dark Egg Legion chapter.

"What the-?!" The poor rabbit and his tank were being lifted up by a certain armadillo we all know..."WHOA!" Mighty chucked the tank back towards it's base and sighed unhappily. True, Mighty disliked Eggman, but he disliked helping out Jack even more.

"Hoo-wee!" Jack said with a smirk as he walked up to his newly enlisted member, "Flex, you are mah kind of guy! How did we live without you!" Confused? Jack was referring to Mighty as Flex.

"You know me boss, just earning my keep." 'Flex' had also changed his...uh...'outfit'. (Note: I copied this from .com so it might be kinda weird in context). He swapped out his shoes for large black, red, and brown boots, as well as wearing a small pack around his left leg. His gloves were also exchanged for a black, fingerless pair with red lining the finger holes and buckled brown cuffs, with bandages now wrapped around his lower arms.

With another sigh, the poor armadillo headed back to his 'base'. Ray was taking a cat-nap, and Opal was doodling on a piece of paper.

"What happened this time?" Opal asked, noticing his forlorn expression.

"Nothing."

"I know for a fact that's a lie."

"It just that...if I even find Matilda, will she remember me? Will she want to come back?" Mighty sighed taking a seat next to his girlfriend.

"Hey, don't worry about it. What matters now is you're finding her tonight right?" Opal said happily.

"I guess..." Mighty said with a slight chuckle.

"That's more like it."

Suddenly a crackly message starting coming through a walkie-talkie on the bed, next to Opal.

"We're on, Avery."

"We got a couple of new...he he...'recruits'. Ya might wanna come over."

"Yeah, yeah, we're coming." Opal stood up and shook Ray, (his outfit also changed: blue scarf & goggles, no jacket. Opal: Blue tank top, black skirt and boots.)

"Whazzup?" Ray said groggily.

"Come on, I have a feeling we'll be very interested in these 'visitors'."

Mighty looked at Opal oddly as Ray flew above them.

TO...YOU GUESSED IT, THE CHAOTIX!

"Well THIS is embarrassing..." Vector muttered, he, Espio, and Charmy were being led (with hand cuffs chained together) inside the Sand Blasters' base. "All the jerks and Badniks we've fought, and THESE jokers take us down like nothin'." Charmy patted the crocodile's snout in a half-comforting manner, "There, there. You lose a lot anyway...so nobody will notice!"

Vector rolled his eyes, "THANKS Charmy."

"Perhpas we would've been more successful in SOME of us weren't up all night partying," Espio put in. He was referring to the celebration they had with the Mercian Freedom Fighters after helping the group save their citizens and finding whereabouts of the Chaotix's missing members.

"I can't NOT party. Besides, you were up later than me."

"N-not my point."

"Suuuuurrreee."

"Quit it Charmy."

Jack strutted in front of the group.

"Zip it, new-blood. And listen up! 'Round here, there are two types of Mobians. One kind joins the Sand Blasters and contributes. We bury what's LEFT on the other kind in the desert. Life can be fruitful for new recruits. Take these guys for example. FLEX! JITTERS! Get over here." (I couldn't come up with a good code name for Opal...)

The crowd parted and Vector was ecstatic to see his missing members.

"It's you! We finally found you!" Vector yelled as Mighty 'angrily' marched up to him, "Aw, man, we were so worried about you, M-" He got cut off by Mighty clamping his snout shut.

"Zip it, leather-face! When I want you to say somethin', I'll tell ya!" Meanwhile, Jack exchanged a confused glance with Avery, his engineer.

"You know these guys?" Jack asked awkwardly.

Mighty 'sighed',"Yeah...they're my old gang. I left 'em behind to try something new. But it looks like the managed to track me down. They're loyal. _Stupid_, but loyal."

Jack laughed, "You're a man after my own heart, Flex!"

"Heh...thanks, Jack. Look, let me take 'em back to my place and get 'em in line. They may follow me, but I follow you. I just need some time to beat the pecking order into 'em." He gestured toward his 'teammates' who were being uncuffed, and, for Charmy, 'unnetted'.

"They're all yours, Flex! Knock yourself out. Or them. Hahhahah!"

15 MINUTES LATER

"You okay, Vec? I'm sorry if i was too rough on you." Vector, Charmy, and Ray had taken a seat on the beds while Opal stood to the side, away from her brother's few glares towards her. Let's just say...he wasn't exactly happy with her before this adventure...

"Psht! Nah-barely...barely..felt it..." Vector replied, rubbing his snout. Charmy toppled Mighty over with a huge hug, "Yay! You're not a big meanie after all!"

"I'd have been killed twice and left to rot before that happened," Mighty chuckled, getting up glancing at Opal, "But what are you guys doing here? You came THIS close to blowing my cover!"

"How were we to know?," Espio responded as the team looked at him,"The letters stopped coming and you sent the warp ring back to us. We were worried something happened to you!"

"W-we never had a chance t-to stop by Angle Island f-first!" Ray said unhappily.

"Okay-okay. You're here now, and that's what counts. I've bought us some time, so I can fill you in on what happened," Mighty said

(I'm going to do a little change of format. I'm copying this from my iPad {YouTube} while typing with the iPad on my hands. While it's charging.)

Mighty: How did you guys pick up my trail?

Vector: We followed your last letter. From there, Bow and his team told us what he knew.

Mighty: Cool. The night I left them, I managed-

Opal: You mean I managed.

Mighty-OPAL managed to get access to the EggNet. I mean, the password was-

Espio: Was password! Yeah!

Mighty: Haha! They STILL haven't changed it? Anyway, whit the help of Buck's notes, I figured out my sister had been stationed in this region as a Robian worker. Since all those former Robians were now serving Eggman, I needed a way to investigate them safely. I heard from Sonic that the sand Blasters were bad news, but I couldn't just walk up to Eggman's forces, either. So we joined the Sand Blasters under new identities. It was our "safest" option. Through them, I've been getting a better idea of the boundaries, how the local chapter works, and getting my lay of land.

(Back to original format!)

Charmy held up the warp ring, "But why send this back to us?"

"i couldn't risk getting caught using it. Jack and his thugs are sick people. I did NOT want them getting the warp ring."

Vector elbowed Mighty, "You couldn't just pop over and explain?"

"Do YOU know how to open a giant, glowing, room-sized gateway covertly? I did that best i could man..." Mighty started unhappily, "Or did you think I had REALLY joined the Sand Blasters? Are you going to hold that against me like Espio's whole 'four houses' thing? Or like you do with-"

"That was different! They chose their allegiances!"

"And I chose to leave."

"Yeah, but-"

"But of you, SHUT UP!" Opal said angrily. Everybody turned to her, surprised.

"Okay, okay," Vector said, "Maybe I hold some grudges, but now we're here and together! The Chaotix are back..well, except for Knux. But you get what I mean."

Mighty chuckled, "I get you."

"Now that we're done catching up with the mission...what's going on back home?" Opal said mischievously.

Vector and Charmy grinned at Espio who turned a bright red, "Wh-what?"

"I've heard there's a new freedom fiiiiiiiiggggggggggghhhhhhhhttttttteeeeeeeeerrrrrrr!" Opal said smirking.

The others bent over, trying to conceal their laughter.

"Yes...Alicia the Wolf...why should it matter?"

"What's she like?" Opal asked excited.

"Well, she nice, kind, pretty-" Espio paused, "That was supposed to stay in my mind..."

Opal jumped up and down excitedly, "YAY! MORE MATCHMAKING!" She squealed.

A COUPLE HOURS LATER

"I'll scout ahead."

"Thanks, you do NOT want to get caught breaking curfew here."

Espio led the way for Mighty as the Chaotix stayed in the shadows.

"Wish me luck!"

Ray stuttered more than usual as they slunk back, "Th-this i-is i-it. I Th-thought i-it'd be over b-by now."

"Yep, this is it." Vector said inside their room.

"N-no," Ray said, the others were surprised to see tears flow down his face, "It's just th-that Mighty's the only family I ever had. W-will he e-even need me as brother once h-he has his r-r-real s-sister?"

"Hey, kid! You're family to Mighty." Vector said patting him on the back.

"Don't worry about losing a brother, you're about to gain a sister!" Charmy added optimistically.

"Yeah...granted his plan works..."

**Hope you guys liked the chapter! I'm going to start a new story soon, it's just going to be the Sonic Universe comics in typing. God...now my fingers hurt! It took me 3 hours to write this chapter! Lucky it's President's Day...remember, I'm still looking for something to call you guys...unless you want to be called Comers...or cows..My favorite MineCraft youtuber hates cows and cows graze in a meadow, and my pen name is-oh, I give up. It'd be dumb if I called you cows..unless you wanted me to...Oh god, I'm almost a 2,000 words! Sorry if this was too long...  
**

**PEACE OUT!**


	10. Chapter 10

Authors** Note:**

**I haven't been feeling the tops for a while so I probably won't publish for a while. This chapter's gonna be short. I hope you guys understand.**

**werewolf lover99: Love the idea!**

The Baron paced in front of a legionized rabbit, "Who is it?"

"That new Sand Blaster armadillo, sir. Looks like he's surrendering."

"Bench pressing tanks an' surrendering, I doubt it. Jack's humah'. MOBILIZE AN' TAKE HIM DOWN!"

_I guess I was naive to think this would go_ smoothly, Mighty thought. With a sigh, he spin dashed out of the bombs aimed towards him. He garbbed two tanks and flipped them over. Ripping the top off and reaching inside one, he pulled out a frightened rabbit. (Remember him from the beginning of the last chapter?)

"Evening! I was hoping you'd capture me now!"

Inside the Egg Chapter...

"Start making some sense out of this, boy, 'cause ah don't see any!" The Baron exclaimed, pacing in front of Mighty.

"My name is Mighty. I'm from the Chaotix Freedom Fighter Group. When I was very little, I lost my baby sister. All I'm asking you is..._do you have my sister?"_

Baron held on to his hat like it was going to fly off," Oh mah stars! Somebody go on quick and fetch Matilda!"

Mighty stuttered in excitement,"Y-you really h-have h-h-her?"

As he spoke, a green female armadillo walked in. She was wearing a grey dress, both her arms were robotic.

"What is it Baron? It is late." She said in a monotone voice.

Mighty spun around,"TILLY!" He hugged her happily and the Baron looked on, smiling at the siblings.

Mighty's POV

There were no words to describe how happy I was. After traveling half the world, thinking she was dead...I FINALLY FOUND TILLY!

I spoke too soon. Matilda gently pushed me off and said what I had feared most, "Baron, who is this?"

**Sorry the chapter was so short. Like I said, I'm not feeling well. Oh and thanks to werewolf lover99 and The Unknown Mystery (Dolly, too). We've reached 20 reviews! Oh, and (right now) 276 views. Thank you all. The Sonic Universe story will start with the Shadow saga and will be up sometime this week.**

**Signing off, (for now)**

**MeadowHasCome**


	11. Chapter 11

**All my reviewers: Aw, thanks guys. You're sweet. I went to school so I wouldn't let my project-mates down. (FYI: We totally ROCKED the presentation!). I got no homework, so what am I going to do in Study Hall? Other than get yelled at by doing nothing by my teacher that is.**

_You: Yay, she feels better!_

_Opal suddenly walked in, making you drop your device._

_You: Hey, you're still supposed to be at the Sand Blasters._

_Opal looked at you weirdly._

_Opal: That was two days ago._

_You: TWO?_

_Opal: I spent yesterday with the Chaotix…and our new member Alicia…_

_You: Oh, then what happened._

_Opal: Well-hold on, why do you have a key board and laptop?!_

_You: I'm giving Meadow a break._

_Opal: Meadow?_

_You: Just keep talking._

Mighty's POV

I buried my face in my hands in the cell they had locked me in. No, they didn't force me. What's the point after Matilda denied me? I should have figured, after having being sent to an orphanage, being robotocized, and left alone…she probably wouldn't remember me.

Later that day, I trudged to a platform in between the Sand Blasters and the Chapter. I glanced up and saw a metal ring with compartments…for hands and legs.

"That thing for me?"

The Baron tipped his hat, "Ah'm sorry, boy. But Jack knows that no puny handcuffs 'll hold ya. We gotta keep your cover."

I felt sadness overwhelm me as Matilda walked up the stairs to the platform as I was buckled up, "All that searching for her…all of it…."

"Ah know how you feel boy." Beauregard (sorry if I spelled it wrong) Rabbot remembered his niece, how much he missed her…"One thing ah understand is the pain of family separated."

Matilda approached him, "The Sand Blasters are here, Baron."

I squinted to see who was coming, with my amount of luck, Ray was probably was here, too.

WITH THE CHAOTIX

"I. Hate. Driving. In. The. Desert." Vector said joltingly as Espio drew the jeep roughly.

"Stop complaining." Espio said, "I can't concentrate."

"You migh've been able ta concentrate more if HE hadn't waken us up."

"And Opal probably would've driven if she wasn't busy glaring at Jack," Charmy added pointing to Opal, who was indeed death glaring the leader of the Sand Blasters.

_You: Why?_

_Opal: Why what?_

_You: Why were you glaring at him?_

_Opal: Cause…_

**30 minutes later**

"WHERE'S FLEX?!" Jack screamed, kicking the Chaotix's door open.

He grabbed Ray roughly by his scarf and shouted in his face, "SPILL IT JITTERS! YOUR ALWAYS WITH HIM!"

"I-I-I" Ray stuttered horribly, scared out of his wits. That's when Opal blew. Something no one expected from the normally calm hedgehog.

Opal grabbed Jack, and threw him into the wall. Jack slammed against it, nearly unconscious.

"He wanted a chance at the Baron." She glared angrily at him.

"Finally you talked," Jack muttered, "I was starting to think you were mute."

"He said the three," She jabbed a thumb at Espio, Charmy, and Vector," Were an even trade if he got caught."

"Like they could measure up to Flex. Come on, ah haven't got all day." Jack waved a hand impatiently for all of them to follow, "Crazy jerk, like him, but he's outta line."

"You gonna tell us what happened or we gonna follow like mindless zombies?"

Jack rolled his eyes, "He got captured, the moron. Now the Baron wants a exchange and he _knows_ how much Flex is worth to me."

"How do you do this?" Charmy asked, fluttering by Jack.

"Easy, we get there, we say some nasty words, prisoners cross, we get out of there." Jack said motioning to Avery to toss over his tazer.

"Easy enough!" Vector said.

"Yeah except Flex was right." He got his tazer ready, "This time, everybody's goin'. But the Baron ain't going back _alive."_

_Opal: I'm going to sleep now._

_You: WHAT?!_

_Opal: Leave it at the cliffhanger and get off my bed._

_You: You're just gonna text Amy!_

_Opal: Amy AND Azure._

_You: GET UP!_

_Your efforts were in vain. Who knew she was such a heavy sleeper?_

**Yeah, so I felt like ending it where they did in Sonic Universe #48. Also, I need your opinion, should I just do a couple arcs from Sonic Universe, or should I impatiently wait every month for a new issue to come out? **

**Basically:**

**Option #1: Just do 2-5 arcs and leave the story forever.**

**Option #2: Update along with Archie Comics.**

**Option #3: Do everything Archie posted for right now and write my own ending for Fall of Shadow **

**Option #4: Do you guys want to vote on what story I should do?**

**Also…**

_**Next Adventure: **_

_**Cream: Please be careful be careful with our only clue!**_

Can you guess which game this is from? It let out in 2003 for the first time! (2004 for the US. God, that took me awhile to find!)

If you feel lazy look down 5 enters:

SONIC HEROES ADAPTION IS COMING UP NEXT FOLKS!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_Opal: But I'm not sick Espio!_

_Espio: I think 101* equals sick and has to stay out of this adventure._

_Opal: But-_

_Espio: Do you want to get hypothermia and die?_

_Opal: …_

_Espio: I'm only trying to take care of you like a GOOD brother. Unless you don't want me to be one…_

_Opal: Fine._

_Espio ruffled her hair while she pouted. She didn't exactly want to finish her story with you._

_Espio: Good. You know Sicily's number if you need anything._

_Opal: Amy's mom?_

_Espio: Yes…_

_Opal: I'll be fine._

_Espio: Um…I thought you liked her!_

_Opal: *cell phone Bings*...Oh look, Alicia's *cough* your girlfriend *cough* is waiting for you._

_Espio blushed a bright red._

_Espio: I heard that._

_Opal: It's the solid truth. We ALL heard you ask her out._

_Espio: Fine…I'm leaving._

_You stepped out of the shadows as Espio left._

_You: Can we continue?_

_Opal: Yeah, the prologue ended with the Sand Blasters arriving, right?_

_You: Yep, let's get started!_

"W-we have t-to d-do something!" Ray stuttered. He was worried about what the heck they did with Mighty. They had Mighty locked up in a giant ring, and he wasn't even fighting to get out!

"I know, I know. Here's the plan. We grab Mighty an' his sis and use this warp ring to get back to Knux and Alicia!" Vector declared, pulling out his warp ring. Finally, the Sand Blasters reached the designated point.

"This time's different, Baron!" Jack shouted, standing up from his seat, "I wan' Flex!"

"And risk him tearing up this whole place? No can do, we'll drop him off in this here ring!" The Baron said through a megaphone.

"Nothing else? That's awful generous of you, Baron."

"You having ta beg for your beg for your best man is enough for me, Jack!"

"Why you little ignorant-"Jack muttered under his breath. He gestured to his 'prisoners'. One of them winked.

5 seconds later, total havoc issued. The field was a mine field now.

"We don't have time for this! Somebody grab Mighty!" Vector yelped.

"Ray's already on his way!" Charmy said looking up.

WITH MIGHTY….

"Let me go! I can help!" Mighty shouted at the Baron, "Even if she refused me, don't make me stand here while she gets attacked!"

"But boy-"

The Baron was cut off as Ray flew up to the platform, "Let him go NOW!"

Mighty's eyes went as big as saucers," RAY?! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE SOMEWHERE _SAFE_!"

_You waited a while before you realized Opal fell asleep. (Don't worry, I'm not ending the chapter!)_

_You: WAKE UP!_

_Opal: AHHH! HOT WATER!_

_Yes, you had dumped hot water on her. Unfortunately for you, her cell phone started ringing._

_Opal: YES! I'm saved! _

_She hurriedly picked up the phone, immediately recognizing the ring tone._

_Opal: Hey sweetie!_

_You: *thinking* Uh oh, she's gonna be on there a while._

_Opal: I have to go, I'll tell you in a while. I know! I'm not going outside. Don't worry, yes, I know. Bye!_

_You: CONTINUE!_

_(I was letting my fingers type while I keyed in what comic I wanted to watch in YouTube on my iPad with my toes, that' s why I had the random cut in story. But hey, I couldn't resist making you dump water on Opal!)_

_**Where we were at: RAY?! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE SOMEWHERE SAFE!**_

Suddenly, Matilda reached out and grabbed her 'younger brother' ," You will not threaten the Baron."

(Ugh, excuse my errors if I make any, I'm typing with the iPad on my hands again.)

"Ray! Tilly! Stop it!" "Hold on! Hold on! Children shouldn't be fighting' like this!" Mighty and the Baron yelled.

"T-Tilly? Y-you're his sister?!" Ray yelped in surprise, stopping Matilda in mid-punch, "So he says. The Baron agrees. I suppose it's true then."

"Th-then, let's g-go! W-we'll rescue your brother and we'll all g-go home!" Ray said confused as the Baron pulled Matilda apart sadly.

"I have no home. I have no feelings for this 'brother'. Do what you want, but leave me alone."

Mighty gave up trying to hold back tears, "She…she doesn't remember much of anything. She was robotocized, too young, and…"

"**NO!"** Ray spun around, furious.

"D-do you know h-how l-long h-he looked for you?! H-how much i-it hurt him to th-think you were d-dead or gone forever?! Y-you may n-not remember him, but he remember YOU! He LOVES YOU! I-I WAS LOST, TOO! D-DIDN'T AGE R-RIGHT AND NO ONE L-LEFT TO CALL FAMILY! MIGHTY TOOK M-ME IN! TH-THANKS TO **HIM, **I'VE GOT A LIFE N-NOW! He w-wants the s-same for YOU!"

The battle field froze, everybody stopped mid-action. Everything revolved around what Ray was saying now.

Memories floated through Matilda's mind.

"Y-you don't remember him? _So what?"_

_The orphanage_

"Y-you remember being alone, r-right? _S-scared?"_

_Robotocized. The Dark Egg Legion._

"H-he won't ever leave you alone again. H-how c-can you n-not want that?"

_A young memory…a meadow…my old favorite spot when I was very little…_

"H-he will _always _be th-there for you."

_Me and Mighty…he always used to take me there and play with me. He did love me…_

"L-like he's a-always there f-for m-me!" Ray said, wiping away a tear from his face.

"Wow. That was beautiful." Mighty said. The others stared at him in disbelief as Matilda soaked in all her young memories.

Out of the blue, Jolt (Sand Blasters) the Roadrunner burst through, "One side! Coming through!" He barreled past Matilda and the Baron and slugged Ray down, "Nice distraction, kid!"

He picked up a nearby gun, as Mighty glared at him in rage, "Enemies are one thing, but Jack HATES traitors. Hasta la vista, Flex! You're my ticket to some respect around here!"

Behind him Matilda slowly stood up, "Get away—" she started the clench her fist, "—from my—" She prepared to attack, "BROTHER!" She literally sent Jolt flying through the air. Mighty stared in bewilderment as the bird took flight.

Back on the field, the fighting had started again. "That tears it! Murphy ya still running!" Jack huffed ducking under one of Opal's fists as he saw Jolt 'soar' through the air.

"Sure am, boss."

"Fire on Flex and the Baron!"

"Flex? And I think I see kids up there…"

"I SAID FIRE!"

A missile issued from one of the tanks towards the platform. To everybody's surprise, Matilda stood her ground in front of Mighty.

"TILLY-! **MOVE!"**

She didn't. Full force, smashed the missile to pieces. Everybody was safe. Except for her. She landed a few feet away from Mighty, unconscious.

That did it. That was it.

Mighty tore off a humongous part of the ring that held his right hand, and flung it at Murphy's tank. He broke himself free of the ring. I don't even need to explain that he went berserk. Dragging part of the metal ring with him, he headed towards the Sand Blasters. He smashed through a line of jeeps and tanks, barreling towards Jack.

"**JACK!"**

He smashed the heavy piece of the ring against the ground with even force for it to slam back up and knock the Jack's jeep over, with Jack cowering underneath it.

"RETREAT! For the love of everything—**RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" **Jack screamed, running in a frenzy away from the ballistic armadillo.

As Mighty continued, the Chaotix galloped behind him, restraining him from any further movement.

"Let 'em go, man! It's over! It's **over!"**

"Don't do something you'll regret!"

"It's not worth it!"

"You're scaring us! Calm blue ocean! Happy thoughts!"

Ray flew above them his words stopping Mighty, "M-Matilda _needs you!"_

"Tilly…?"

The Chaotix ran back to Matilda, the Baron was picking her up. Opal covered her mouth, while the Chaotix looked dumbfounded, Mighty just terrified and worried.

"Did she-"

"Ah'll see what I can do."

5 hours later, the Baron and a few nurses finally finished tending Matilda and Mighty was allowed to visit.

"How do you feel?"

"Okay. Weak. Are you safe?"

"Yeah. Thanks to you."

"Good. I don't want to lose my brother again."

"You've got more than one. Ray! Get over here!" Mighty called over his shoulder. The Chaotix were waiting outside. Vector chuckled, "Toldja so. Get over there, kid."

"Tilly, this is Ray. Welcome back to the family."

"H-hi, Matilda. I-I always w-wondered what it-d be like to h-have a sister."

"Hello Ray. Thank you for…making me see. I'm happy to have such good brothers."

"Ahem." The Baron carefully interrupted. Everybody turned to start at him.

"As ah was saying, we've done all we can for her…for now. She'll need a new arm. Precision and tools we only have here."

"What…what are you saying?"

"Matilda needs to say with us and fore everyone's safety, you have to go. Ah'm so sorry darling, " The Baron said unhappily looking a Matilda.

"I…I understand."

Mighty didn't take it so easy, "I can put on a robe! Take on another name! Please don't make me lose her again!"

"That kinda ruse won't last, and you know it. You're not losin' her son. We'll take care of her here. And you can always visit…carefully."

Opal put a hand on his shoulder, "And don't forget…"

"…You've got us too, big guy. The Chaotix take care of their own." Vector finished.

"Yeah..you found me..helped me…thanks, guys."

Mighty turned to his younger sister, "This isn't good-bye, I promise you. We will be together."

"I…believe you. I look forward to it…big brother."

With that, the Chaotix stepped through the warp ring back to Angel Island, their home…

_Opal sniffled, and it wasn't because she was sick._

_Opal: It was so touching…._

_You: Yeah.._

**I actually nearly cried before when I read the Chaotix Quest. It was just so touching…but yeah, these past few chapters were based off Sonic Universe issues #46-49. But want an even sadder TV show/ cartoon? Kirby. Yes, the one of the pink puff's cartoon episodes made me cry. Kirby Right Back at Ya….anyway! I will be doing option 3 from the last chapter since only one person told me what to do. I'm also replying the reviews right now 'cause I typed the parts of the chapter with you and this note during Study Hall so I decided to play safe and not go to FanFiction to double-check them. Also, IT'S AGENTDOLLY'S BIRTHDAY! WISH HER A HAPPY BIRTHDAY! SHE'S AS OLD AS AMY ROSE! (Amy's official age, not this story's age)**

**The Unknown Mystery: Thanks for playing out with the Happy Birthday special for Dolly! She told me the second she got on the bus. Oh BTW, she got a Shadow the Hedgehog plush and Shadow the Hegehog binder. And a Amy Rose plush and an Amy Rose hat. **

**Werewolf lover 99: Thanks!**

**Alright, also these are your guys' options on what you want to be called.**

**The Gorilla Squad (werewolf lover99)**

**Comers (from my pen name)**

**Cows (AntVenom-Minecraft YouTuber Hey, it's funny!)**

**Psychos (I think crazy is good, Silver has psychokineses and he's my favorite character)**

**Crazies (Hey, crazy's good!)**

**I need all your guys' opinions on this. If you do not like reviewing, you can pm me. Every pm will be for my eyes and yours only. I've already told Dolly. You can even review Anonymous. Also, thank you for to aliciathewolf45 for letting me use her OC Alicia the Wolf in my story! Lastly, I edited Chapter 1 a bit, check it out! Anyway, thank you all for reading and have a very merry life!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Hi guys, I'm doing a filler chapter right now because I have to plan out Sonic Heroes, how everyone gets involved, yada yada yada. Oh and since only ONE of you decided to tell me what you wanted to be called, I'll wait another chapter. (FYI: The reviewer wanted to be called Crazys.)**

**Werewolf lover99: Your OCs will be in the Sonic Heroes adaption (at the end)**

**The Unknown Mystery: BE PREPARED FOR SONIC HEROES! **

**Opal and Amy Talk (Heck, I couldn't think of anything better) with a tiny bit of Espio**

Espio tapped his foot impatiently waiting for an answer from his sister.

"Well?"

"A sister doesn't tell her brother this stuff," Opal mumbled.

"I already know you and Mighty were…" Espio trailed off, Opal's blush confirming his thought."

"Admit it."

"You already know."

"Yes, you guys were kissing." Espio grinned in satisfaction, "You're grounded."

"Why?"

"Because."

"But-"

"Go to your room."

5 minutes later…

"So that's what happened, I can't believe Espio forgot to take away my iPhone,"Opal explained to Amy over the phone.

"I can sooo relate. Shadow TOTALLY walked in on me and Sonic and he told Mom like he and Azure never kissed!" The pink hedgehog complained from her bedroom, where she was grounded.

"Hey, on the topic of couples, do you know if Silver's with Blaze yet?"

"I KNOW they both REALLY like each other, but not yet!" Amy sighed.

"But have you noticed something _weird _about Blaze lately?" Opal asked, fiddling with her hair.

"Yeah, she usually only goes to the Sol Dimension a couple times a month, but now she goes like, 3 times a week! Usually with Azure."

"I wonder what's wrong-"Opal got cut off with her cellphone lightly ringing the _Team Chaotix_ song.

"Hold on a sec, Rose. I think Knux is calling me."

"Kk, Ops! Bye!"

"See ya."

Opal quickly slid to answer the call, Knuckles never called unless it was Vector's turn to watch the emerald.

"What's up, Knux?"

"Vec's turn to watch the emerald."

"Do I haaave to?"

"Ray and Charmy are with him."

"Mm hm."

"And Mighty."

"Mm hm."

"Espio's not angry at you anymore."

"I'm coming."

10 minutes later…

_This is my escape _

_I'm running through this world and I'm not looking back_

_Cause I know I can go _

_Where no one's ever gone and I'm not looking back_

_But how will I know when I get there?_

_And how will I know when to leave? _

_We've all gotta start from somewhere _

_And it's right there for me_

_The possibilities are never ending_

_I see it, I see it, and now it's all within my reach (Endless possibility)_

_I see it, I see it now, it's always been inside of me (And now I feel so free)_

_Endless Possibility_

Charmy was playing in some snow Opal had made so he wouldn't get in the way, Espio was 'meditating', Knuckles was pretending to ignore Opal's and Vector's singing, Mighty was half-asleep, and Vector and Opal…

_And so I'll carry on_

_My time to shine has come, I feel it! (I feel it, I feel it)_

_As fast as I can go_

_Straight to the top I know, you'll see it! (You'll see it, you'll see it)_

_So please wake me up when I get there_

_It feels like I'm lost in a dream_

_I know in my heart that it's my time_

_And I already see_

_The possibilities are never ending!_

_I see it, I see it, and now it's all within my reach (Endless Possibility)_

_I see it, I see it now, it's always been inside of me (And now I feel so free)_

_Endless Possibility_

_Drop that smile 'cause you're beaten again_

_No, this is where my journey begins!_

_You're losing speed, you're losing your flow_

_But inside me's a power you'll never know!_

_Then let it out, it's inside you_

_Better all stand back 'cause I'm coming THROUGH!_

**~Part of Endless Possibilities**

"You guys aren't half bad, but shut up." Knuckles said. He received a whack on the head from Opal as Vector rolled his eyes.

"Well then, Ops. Since Knux doesn't want us to SING MUSIC. Why don't we PLAY some music."

"Oh god, what are you playing?" Mighty asked.

Opal jabbed him, "Shut up and listen." She was a tiny bit angry at him for getting her in trouble.

Well into the song..

_Hold on, hold tight. Don't let go don't lose siiighht!_

**Can you guys guess this song? Anyway, I have to go! Study Hall ends in 3 minutes and I need to upload this!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**IT HAS BEEN DECIDED! YOU GUYS WILL BE THE….Ultra Mega Crazies! UMC for short. You don't like it? If I get enough reviews (seriously, I have literally only 3 reviewers, not complaining) saying you hate it, It's gone…anyway,**

**Werewolf lover99: Aw, thanks! I'm glad you like the story! The Unknown Mystery wanted to be called crazies. **

**The Unknown Mystery: *sigh* Girl talk….lucky for Amy she hung up when she did, because Shadow came barging in! **

**The song was Live Life, the ending song for Sonic and the Black Knight, which is one of my most favorite SONIC games. **

**On to the Sonic Heroes Adaption! Oh, also sorry if you were expecting me to put it in level format. I don't own the game but I'll try my best for the next few fighting chapters. (I will keep the bosses the same.)**

"Am too."

"Are not."

"Am too."

"Are not."

Opal sighed as her brother and boyfriend kept arguing. Her hair was in a ponytail and she was wearing a dark magenta cut with fake white fur lining, a pair of black leggings, and white boots. They were in the FREEZING COLD jungle. Wondering why it was freezing cold? That was what Knuckles had sent them to figure out.

"They're not going to stop, are they?" She asked Alicia, who had come with them. She and her red chao, Cherry, shook their heads simultaneously. Alicia was wearing a black coat, a red and black skirt, and black knee-high boots with red belts on top of them.

"How do you think we should stop them?" Alicia questioned as Espio and Mighty eyes' started turning red.

"Uh….how about this?" Opal swirled her hand above her head and a pile of snow blowing above them collected above her head like a cloud. She sent it towards the boys, and well, you can guess what happened.

"YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR THIS WHEN WE GET BACK!"

Alicia giggled and helped him up, "Careful."

Mighty brushed the snow off him and smiled sheepishly, "Okay, maybe that was a little kidish of us."

"Mm hm," Opal said, she took out a circular transmitter and clicked a button, "Hey, Knux!" A small hologram of Knuckles appeared, which looked very frustrated.

"WHAT?!"

"God, somebody's cranky." Alicia frowned.

"Sorry, but Rouge decided to 'help' by nearly stealing the Master Emerald."

The hologram fuzzed up a bit, "Hey Knux, you in the air?" Espio asked, leaning in a bit closer.

"Yeah, I'm helping True Blue and the kid genius to find Eggman, why?"

"You're disappearing…"

"Wait, Knuckles, have you seen Amy, Nicole, Cream, or Azure lately?" Opal asked hurriedly.

"Nope, I haven't seen Silver, Blaze, that new reformed Metal Sonic-it think it was Shard-, Shadow, Rouge, or Omega. Why? Something up?"

"N-nothing. Where's Vec?"

"He and the other Chaotix are watching the emerald-SONIC WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?! Got to go guys, Sonic just jumped off the plane! WAIT UP MORON!" The furious echidna's image disappeared and Alicia giggled, "Does he do that often?"

"Yep."

TEAM ROSE…

"Thanks for helping me look for Cheese and Chocola Ms. Amy, Ms. Azure, and Ms. Nicole!" Cream piped up cheerfully as the girls headed through the same blizzard as the Chaotix.

"Our pleasure, Cream." Nicole spoke from her handheld.

"Yep, and call me 'Zure or just plain Azure, okay Cream?" Azure said.

Cream nodded her head as Amy added, "Besides, your also helping us look for Eggman, we HAVE to beat Sonic to him! GIRLS RULE!"

TEAM DARK…

"A haunted mansion…full of sorts of creepy things….oooooooooo…ooooo…." Rouge said, trying to entertain her teammates.

No response.

"You guys are no fun!"

"Rouge, this is a serious mission of G.U.N. we must get to Doctor Eggman's base and collect that information about Metal Sonic to find its weakness."

"CORRECT, SHADOW." Omega said, clanking through the hallways.

TEAM SONIC…

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW WE'D LAND IN THE OCEAN?!" Sonic yelled, gasping for breath, yes a sudden gust of wind had 'unfortunately' landed them in the Ocean.

"You're just angry 'cause you're surround by H2O." Knuckles teased.

Tails flew slightly above them with his twin tails, "I think if we swim east for a while, we'll be able to get to Eggman's airship, or land at least." He said, using his hand as a visor while looking in to the distance.

TEAM FUTURE…

"So, you're NOT freaked out by Shard." Silver confirmed with Blaze.

"Yes, Silver." Blaze rolled her eyes as they trekked through a canyon.

"Do you WANT her to by freaked out by me?" Shard asked.

Silver shrugged, "By the way, how did you get rebuilt?" (Sonic Universe 50 happened in this story)

Shard slumped down but straightened up, "Nicole managed to get Team Freedom to me in time. She even took risks to get transfer all this core memory to another." Shard pointed to an exact duplicate of his former core, which had nearly shattered.

"I just…" The two boys turned to look at Blaze. "…wanted to thank you for helping me look for the missing Sol Emerald."

"What are friends for?"

**Well guys that was the introduction for Sonic Heroes! I'm doing every theme except for the Casino. Sorry, but I need Team Rose for something next chapter and if I told you what, it would be a spoiler. Also, I cannot do the Sonic Universe because it's against the FanFiction rules. However, I posted a new story called: The Life I Want. It's a fantasy that centers around Amy. Opal's also in there, but a side main character. You'll get it when you read! Thank you all for reading this chapter, please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**The Unknown Mystery: Thank you so much for reading The Life I Want!**

**Werewolf lover99: I thank a bajillion times, for saying what you said, and reading my new story! Oh, and a reply to your review on there: I'm sorry, but I'm not putting your OCs in there. I was hoping to keep it only at King Max and Opal. Maybe a few other villagers that are necessary. Sorry!**

**HELLO UMC! …Sorry, just a bit HAPPY! Thank you to anybody who decided to read my new story, The Life I Want. I posted it last night at 9 o'clock, this morning, it had 70 VIEWS! THANK YOU! As of right now…**

**Sonic the Hedgehog FanFiction: **

**Views: 439**

**Reviews: 33**

**The Life I Want:**

**Views: 149 (*faints*)**

**Reviews: 8 (yet again, *faints*)**

**149 FRIGGIN VIEWS? THANK YOU EVERYBODY! ON TO THE STORY!**

"Miss Amy? I hope you don't mind me complaining, but it's getting cold." Cream said unhappily. Team Rose was heading in to the heart of the blizzard.

"Cream's right." Azure added.

"Yeah yeah-who's that?!" Amy peered in to the distance. "Azure, is that who I think it is?"

"Two ways to find out."

"Two?"

TO THE OTHER TEAM

"Why in the world are you calling me when we're both on missions Azure?"

"Are you in a blizzard."

"…Maybe, why?"

"'Cause we see you."

"WHAT?!"

Alicia (you guessed it!) covered her ears, "Too loud."

Opal nearly dropped her cellphone and quickly pressed the end call button.

The boys were looking around, they had overheard the conversation.

"Yep, that's them." Mighty said pointing to three figures.

As the teams met up, the storm grew worse.

"Hi guys!" Amy said cheerfully.

"Why are you here?" Espio asked, cutting to the point.

"Do you happen to have a Chaos Emerald?" Amy asked politely.

"Why?"

"We need to give it to Miss. Nicole. She said chao are connected to the emerald and Eggman probably has Cheese and Chocola, who we're looking for." Cream explained.

"Sorry, Cream, but we can't give it to you." Alicia said.

"Then we'll take it from you!" Amy said brandishing her Piko Piko Hammer.

"Um, I'm sitting out of this one." Opal said taking a step back.

"Oh no you don't," Alicia said, "You can use your power to our advantage here. I'll sit out for this."

Opal sighed, "But I can lose control of my power!"

Alicia shrugged, "You have to try."

_Espio vs. Cream!_

"You better be joking." Espio face palmed as Cream stood ready, "I can't hurt a little girl!"

"And Mother says not to fight without a good reason." Cream replied.

"Then it's a…TIE!" Omochao yelled, popping out of nowhere.

"Where the heck did you come from?"

"DOESN'T MATTER…MIGHTY VS. AZURE!"

_Mighty vs. Azure_

Azure started the fight by trying to send a bullet of water towards Mighty, it kind of worked. It froze in the cold air, letting Mighty hit it, but gave Azure enough time to fit in a punch. Mighty managed to catch it. As he went on the offense, both teams grew bored.

"They're going to keep catching each other's punches, aren't they?" Opal asked out of boredom.

"Why don't you make them pick it up?" Alicia suggested.

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"Tell him you'll go on a date or something if he wins."

"Ooooorrrrrr…I could just do this…"Opal said.

"HEY GUYS! THERE'S A CHAOS EMERALD!"

"Where?"

While the two looked around, Amy and Opal each made some snowballs and threw them at their teammates faces.

"OH IT'S ON NOW!"

Yet, despite the 'help', they continued to be equally matched.

"CALL THAT A TIE, FOLKS! TIME'S UP!" Omochao cried, clicking the top of a timer.

"Dangit." Azure said.

"Same, nice job, though." The two fist bumped and walked back to their teams.

"AND NOW…."

_Opal vs. Amy_

"You want me to fight one of my best friends?" Opal asked uncertainly.

"Think of it as some friendly competition!" Amy said, she really needed that chaos emerald.

"I know, but I told you I can't exactly…be in full control of my powers when I'm SURROUNDED by potential attacks," Opal explained.

"Oh, well, I can take a hit." Amy replied with a shrug.

"If you say so…"

15 minutes later (I have a feeling you know what happened)

"YOU SAID YOU WERE SURROUNDED BY POTENTIAL ATTACKS!"

"I didn't wanna hurt you, " Opal said with a shrug. "So I took away your weapon."

Amy looked sadly down at her broken hammer.

"Besides, you said you have plenty."

"Oh yeah!" Amy stuck out her hand and another Piko Piko Hammer appeared. The others sweat dropped.

"Are you sure we can't have the Chaos Emerald?" Azure asked.

"Sure, we don't need it. Besides, you're on our side!" Alicia tossed the girls the emerald.

"Thank you! Bye guys!" Amy called as the three fighters headed back towards Freedom HQ to bring the emerald back to Nicole.

**As a closing, I think whoever reading The Life I Want is crazy because…I GOT 186 VIEWS! 11 REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! NOT JUST FOR THAT BUT…**

**WE ARE AT 442 VIEWS FOR THIS STORY! I thank you all for reading this. I am just surprised I got a variety of readers…**

**United States: 278**

**United Kingdom: 102**

**Greece: 12**

**China: 10**

**Australia: 9**

**Canada: 5**

**Mexico: 5**

**Austria: 5**

**Sweden: 4**

**Sri Lanka: 2**

**Singapore: 2**

**Germany: 2**

**Belgium: 1**

**Luxembourg: 1**

**Dominican Revar: 1 **

**Russian Federation: 1**

**Spain: 1**

**Malaysia: 1**

**WOWZA! Also, I have posted a poll (go to my/Dolly's profile and look at the top) on what adventure to do next in the story! I was trying to figure out what to do next (I was planning for most of today) when I was scrolling through Dolly's and my texts and saw a text asking how to make a poll. So I decided, why not make a poll? Enough about me! Please take the poll! The poll does not take your name and I would greatly appreciate it.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_Unknown voice: Hello, there. We were wondering if we could have some help._

_You looked up and dropped your device yet again. WHY IN THE WORLD WAS A HUGE GORILLA AND PANDA STANDING IN FRONT OF YOU?!_

_Meadow (Me!): Yeah...I feel kind of lazy right now 'cause I just watched an epic movied and snacked for 2 hours so this is what werewolf lover99 told me about them..._

_You: Is that even an excuse?_

_Meadow: DEAL WITH IT! *cough* Here we go...*deep breath*Noah Raymond Thompson is a male 8 foot 6 inch 1250 pound purple & gold colored 23 year old panda bear that has blue eyes, gold shoes, earrings, chains, a gold cross necklace around his neck, 14 lighting bolt shaped scars across his chest, has a Dutch accent, plays tuba, & wears a 10 spiked collar, a eye patch over his right eye, a XXXXXXL Diet Coke t-shirt, & a gray suit for his job as a club owner & for parties. He also can sing operas in Irish, Welsh, Czech, Polish, & Russian. He's sweet, kind, polite, prankster, gentle, playful, sometimes clueless, & a goofball. *another deep breath* _

_Spencer Daniel Ricardo is a male 15 foot 6 inch 1850 pound gray, blue, red, pink, silver, gold, & orange colored 23 year old gorilla that has a Japanese accent, green & gold eyes, silver & gold shoes, earrings, chains, a silver & gold cross around his neck, 16 lighting bolt shaped scars across his chest & wears a eye patch over his left eye, a 20 spiked collar, 16 silver & gold bracelets with spikes on both his left & right arms & wrists, a Scooby Doo tattoo on his left arm & a golden dragon tattoo on his right arm, a XXXXXXL Dr. Pepper t-shirt, gold leather jacket, gold gloves, & a silver & gold sequined tuxedo for parties. He also plays the flute, sings operas in French, German, Spanish, Chinese, & Japanese, is a wrestler, bouncer a club, a drama teacher, & a all-time & world record belly dancing champion. He ultra mega hates being called fatso, has golden wings so he can fly, is a ultra mega great swimmer, has ultra mega great balance, & is a grand master all types of martial arts. BTW Noah Raymond Thompson & Spencer Daniel are neutral characters & they both hate wearing jeans. Spencer Daniel Ricardo is sweet, rough, gentle with women, playful, kind, thoughtful, caring, honest, polite, cunning, sly, sometimes clueless, mysterious, wise, & ultra mega smart._

_You sweat dropped, couldn't she have paraphrased that?_

_Meadow: No._

_You: How did you-_

_Meadow: I'm writing this genius._

_You: Then start writing the actual story!_

_Meadow: Picky picky, sheesh!_

_Spencer: We're looking for somebody named Sonic._

_You: He's fighting a battle right now..._

_Noah: Then let's go help him!_

_The gorilla caught Noah by the arm and tugged him back towards you. Spencer let go of him and waved a finger sternly.  
_

_Spencer: Hold it! We're here for Eggman!_

_You gasped, what?! You glared at them. _

_You: Stop right there, fatso!_

_Spencer: WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!_

_You: DON'T YOU DARE HURT SONIC! RAAAARRGGHHHHH!_

Everybody took a seat a Freedom HQ. Amy was scolding Sonic as she wrapped a bandage around his twisted arm.

"Here's the cut," Sally said pulling a diagram up on Tails' computer,"Iron Dominion has won the trust of the people by 'saving' them for Eggman, The Iron Queen has control over 4 ninja clans in the Dragon Kingdom, Nicole has been taken over, Espio has turned traitor, and the only person with the FF these people SOMEWHAT trust is Mina." Sally said, pressing the minus button and returning to the home screen.

"We're doomed." The Forget Me Knots (Except for Mina) said in unison.

"Actually," Sally said with a broad smile, "The FORGET ME KNOTS will be the ones who help us."

Mina smiled, "I see where this is going. You gonna help?"

"Of course, meanwhile, I need the Freedom Fighters on high alert," Sally said, looking at the KFF (Knothole Freedom Fighters) and Chaotix. Sonic gave her a thumbs up and Knuckles nodded his head.

"It's time for us to do it to it!" Sonic exclaimed happily.

Everybody sweat dropped and Sally sighed, "True Blue, Tails, and the Forget Me Knots, stay behind. Everybody else, could you try to evacuate the citizens out of New Mobotropolis to a safer place? Like Angel Island?

Vector gave her a thumbs up,"Nice kid, I'll tell Knux what you all are up to."

"Good luck."

She rounded on Tails and Sonic," Next step, getting back Nicole. Sonic, you know her best. I'm sending you in there."

"Technically you know her best," Sonic said, thinking of all the times the artificial intelligence and princess had helped each other out. **  
**

"True, I guess I'll go, too," Sally said with an indifferent shrug.

"Tails, you think you can hack into her programming?" Sonic asked, putting his hands on the swivel chair Tails had taken a seat in and looking over to the computer screen.

"Sure-I just have to-What?!" Tails suddenly exclaimed, as a bright green light quickly flashed over the screen.

Sonic and Opal crowded around the screen, "What?!"

"She's not guarding ANYTHING. It's like an invitation!"

"I'll be glad to accept! How 'bout it Sal?!"

Sally took a deep breath and nodded her head.

X

Sally tumbled on her knees when they arrived in the artificial world. She quickly go up and looked at Sonic; who was staring at something above them. Sally tilted her head up to find the source of Sonic's attention and gasped unhappily. Looming over them was a pale figure with green-black hair, a red and black dress, and tormenting eyes. In other words-the Iron Queen.

"H-how did you get in here?" Sally gasped in confusion. Regina Ferrum cackled as she responded, "I'm a TechnoMage, don't you remember? My wonderful little slave has helped me!"

Just as she said that, a lynx appeared out of swirling dust, and landed right in front of Sonic and Sally. It was Nicole-well, Iron Nicole. She looked very different, though there are no ways to describe her correctly except for...colder.

Sally gasped yet again in unhappiness and shock for her friend. How the Iron Queen do this to Nicole?! It was wrong to take over an artificial intelligence for your own purposes.

Sally quickly wiped away a tear starting to leak out of her bright blue eye. Sonic pretended not to notice and instead whispered in her ear, "I'll get the Iron Dork, you talk to Nicole."

Sally nodded her head, wordlessly creeping behind Sonic. Sonic gave her a grim smile and dashed towards Regina.

Sally watched the Iron Queen deflect Sonic's attacks for a couple seconds, before remembering she had to find Nicole-who had just "disappeared". Sally looked to the right and left, not noticing a brown blur heading towards her. The squirrel/chipmunk hybrid turned around just in time to see Nicole heading towards her at incredible speeds, and quickly ran out of the way.

Just then, the Iron Queen let out a screech of pain and disappeared from the artificial world. Sonic smiled in triumph and glanced back at Sally. That made things much easier for Sally, now she had Sonic to help persuade Nicole back.

Sonic immediately sped over to his close friend, who smiled at him in thankfulness. It wasn't long before Iron Nicole broke that happiness. She sped towards Sally in a homing attack again. Sonic picked up Sally and sprinted out of the way.

Time to work persuasive magic.

X

"Hello Mobotropolis!"Mina yelled in to a microphone.

She spoke into the mic again," As you know, the Iron Dominion now controls us. But the Freedom Fighters and my band have something to say about that!" She nodded to Mach the Rabbit and he started drumming.

**_You say we've been saaaaaaaavvvvveeeed don't cha!_**

**_ But is that the truth? Have we been saved? Do we need to be?_**

**_Don't cha think this isn't the trruuuuuuthh! DO WE HAVE TO BE SAVED?!_**

**_THEY'RE NOT HERE FOR USSSSSSS!_**

**_Others are others are others are!_**

**_DO WE HAVE TO WAIT_**

**_ WE CAN DO ITTTTTTT_****_Just say itttt!_**

**_*repeats 2 times crowd gets riled up(good way)*_**

**_ WE CAN SAVE OURSELVES! WE DON'T HAVE TO WAAAAIIITTTT! Come with us we'll show you!_**

"Come on Mobotropolis! We can change our city! We don't have to stand by!" Mina jumped down from the stage, walking through the crowd with the Freedom Fighters in step with her.

Mina gestured Sonic over, and he led the riot to the Iron Dome.

"What is the meaning of this?!" The Iron Queen screeched.

"You heard them!" Sonic shouted.

"WE WANT OUR KING! WE WANT OUR KING! WE WANT KING ELIAS! BRING HIM BACK! BRING HIM BACK!"

The Iron Queen laughed," Mree hee hee! You may have the public but I still have my wonderful A.I. Slave! NICOLE!"

'Iron Nicole' appeared.

"Beat this riot into submission!"

Nicole suddenly spun around, changing back to her original form,

"Before Sonic left, he reminded me of who I was. Good-bye Regina Ferrum!" With a woosh, Nicole strapped the Iron Queen in a bubble, and in a flash, was sent away.

Sorry about the lame ending.

As the crowds cheered and hoisted Nicole on their shoulders, Nicole called to Sonic,"Where are the Chaotix!"

"Fixing things up..."

ANGEL ISLAND

FYI: I decided to take put Saffron...Sorry.

"Look Chaotix, we need to work together. To do that, we need to trust each other." Knuckles addressed Vector, Charmy, Espio, Mighty, Ray, and Opal.

"That means no more secrets."

"Agreed, I have clearance from the Bride of Constant Vigil to tell you everything."

"How about you start with what happened recently? I'm we would all love to hear that." Opal said glaring at her older brother.

"Yes...you see, it started like this...I was the most recent sent to watch the Guardian."

"You were spying on me this whole time?"

Espio winced,"More or less. My clan didn't think such a powerful species should be entrusted with such a responsibility. Each generation, one of us is chosen to monitor the current Guardian."

"My mentor was Valdez...who monitored Locke, your late father...he helped my build my identity as just another local."

"I was only allowed to reveal myself on desperate occasions, when you incredibly in need of assistance."

Espio closed his eyes as he recalled old memories,"I wasn't supposed the join the Chaotix."

Espio turned away, "I wasn't supposed to become his friend."

"But you did."

Espio looked in shock at his old friend as Opal continued the Guardian's thought, "You did, that's what matters now. What matters now is your a CHAOTIX."

"And Chaotix stick together," despite the fact none of the. Were mushy they did a group hug.

Espio took a deep breath," I have one more confession,"

The others stared at him, what now?

"In my time here I came about your origins...some of them are secret so I shall not speak of them," He turned ashamed to Mighty,"But...I know for sure your parents are not alive..."

"But?"

"Evidence points towards your sister being alive...and a Dark Egg Legion Chapter..."

Everybody stared in shock at him. Mighty blinked in confusion at Espio, as he slowly registered what his close friend and friendly rival had just said with great hesitation. As the weight sunk in, Mighty stormed off.

15 minutes later.

"Mighty?"

Opal and Ray sighed simultaneously as Mighty ignored them.

"Are you m-m-m" Ray started to stutter, more nervously than ever.

"I'm not mad. I'm not happy, but I'm not mad," Mighty replied, inferring what Ray was going to say. With that, he chucked a water bottle in a duffel bag he was packing and walked out of the cave.

"Then where are you going?" Opal asked following him out of his cave-home.

"To find my sister."

"T-take us w-with you!" Ray said grabbing on to Mighty's duffel bag. There was no point in telling him not to go looking, so Opal and Ray didn't even bother with that. The most they could do was stay near the strongest Chaotix member.

"Guys..."

"Let's rephrase that," Opal said calmly placing her hand on his shoulder,"You're taking us with you, or else I get Knux to do the favor he owes me."

Mighty chuckled,"When you put it that way..." He lifted Ray up,"Alright! Let's say pur good-byes and get going." He quickly leaned over and kissed Opal on the cheek, whoch Ray pretended not too see, while Opal glared at Mighty as he whistled innocently.

"Just get going."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**CURSE YOU WRITER'S BLOCK! I HATE HATE HATE YOU! YOU'RE EVIIIIILILLLL! Okay, sorry guys. This chapter is going to be…uneventful. I'm having HUGE writer's block. (Dolly, I'm blaming the ice-cream for your party. Going against your dad in chess worked my brain cells WAY too much!). Even with Sonic Heroes going on, writer's block doesn't make sense right now! Curse it! This will be a filler, chapter, I'm so sorry guys! I mean UMC. By the way, i think the readers on The Life I Want have gone crazy. It's been up for 2 days and now it has 224, views. Viewers new and old.  
**

_You (hopefully): Ah, well, it's writer's block it happens, right?_

_Meadow: YES THANK YOU! I've trying to convince myself for an hour!_

_You: Oh well, on to the filler!_

THE CHAOTIX….

"Are you sure you-brr-guys don't want to go look?" Knuckles asked, all freedom fighter activity had been called off because the blizzard had spread.

"Yep." Vector replied, putting his hands to the warm fire in front of the Master Emerald. Despite the fact it was freezing, the Chaotix were in a cheery mood while guarding the hunk of emerald. Well, everyone except Opal, that is. She was the only one not freezing, she had ice powers, remember? She's used to the cold. Despite this, she was still upset about last night (Chapter 16).

"Okay, I give up, what's wrong?" Mighty asked, the Chaotix had been trying to 'ignore' Opal's unhappy disposition, but Opal would usually burst out in to song with Vector, even him singing His World didn't work. Things were serious now, that was her favorite song!

"Nothing."

"Stop lying."

"I don't want to talk about it!"

"Come on, Ops-"

"Just LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Mighty looked at her in shock as she buried her face in her knees. He gave a glance to the other Chaotix.

"Welp, I'm warm now," Vector lied, getting up. "Let's go check on the emerald."

"It's right there-OH! Right!" Charmy added, realizing what Vector was doing. Soon, only Mighty, Espio, and Opal were left around the fire.

"Now you gonna tell?"

"Just ask Espio."

"I'd rather here it from you."

"No."

"Why?"

"It hurts to talk about it."

Mighty pondered for a moment.

"You had no trouble telling me," Espio said.

"That's because it's _you."_

"So you don't trust me?" Mighty asked.

"What?! No! That's not it!"

"Opal, please. You've been upset and out of character lately."

Mighty suddenly looked up, realizing Espio had disappeared.

"Es?"

"Giving you guys some 'alone' time." A voice behind him said, "I'm keeping an eye on you, though."

"Right," Mighty replied sheepishly.

"Now are you going to tell me?"

"It's…it's my family."

"Your family."

Opal narrated her past as she had done with Espio, except she didn't break down in tears.

_No more tears. I need to be stronger. That's what Daddy always said…._

"Why?" Knuckles asked suddenly, walking around the emerald altar.

"He thought that if he…k-k-k-" Opal bit her lip, trying her best to hold back the tears swimming in her eyes.

"If he killed them you would work better without any outside worries?" Espio prompted, appearing again. Pretty soon, the whole Chaotix were back around the fire. Opal was hugging Mighty as she tried her best to speak.

"Y-yes. He n-never thought I'd rebel after that."

"So that's why when y-you came d-directing the Egg Fleet, you helped us destroy them, r-right?" Ray asked.

"Y-yes, I suppose."

"Suppose?" Knuckles asked.

"I don't know, I didn't even know you guys, but I didn't want to work for Eggman anymore."

"You didn't know what was going to happen after that, so you were scared, weren't you?" Mighty asked as well.

"Yes."

"Well, you better not be scared anymore because….YOU HAVE US! GROUP HUG!" Charmy yelled, pulling the team in to a hug.

"Thanks guys."

**These are responses for reviews from Chapter 15, too. (Except The Unknown Mystery's I already replied to that.)**

**Werewolf lover99: I'm really awful sorry, but I just can't figure out how to put them in, don't worry, your OCs will be in this story for 1 adventure.**

**The Unknown Mystery: Answered your questions in this chapter.**

**Shadow lover 123: YAAAAYYYY! A NEW REVIEWER! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!**

_The following are not responses. The reason this is italicized is so you guys wouldn't get confused. To the Author's Note!_

**So sorry I couldn't do an actual Sonic Heroes 2 chapters in a row, but I decided I needed to reveal more of Opal's past, so why not when I had writer's block and couldn't think of anything else? Also, I realized there was a problem with my poll and it wouldn't appear on my profile. All fixed, please vote! If I don't get any votes whatsoever, I'm doing Mobius 25 Years Later. Have to listen to Pompeii by Bastille guys, bye! {******** watch?v=F90Cw4l-8NY} **NEVER MIND! I got distracted and read a story called Shattered by pottermommy 1118. It's a Harry Potter story but you don't need to know about Harry Potter. It touches your heart, breaks it, and sews it all back. With a new core. It's an absolutely beautiful story. How beautiful? So beautiful I logged in to my old account just so I could review out of Dolly's account, as somebody else. Somebody who now has a whole different point of view. Who know will pay more attention to all the deaths that families are forced to go through. Please read Shattered and review, everybody, please.  



	18. Chapter 18

**La la la la writer's block! Curururse you writer's block! *looks at reviews* *faints***

**ARE YOU JOKING?! 40 STINKING REVIEWS?! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! Oh, and yeah, I actually fainted. Like literally, I looked at my screen and blacked out. Exactly why Dolly says I overreact, always in a good way! ;-)  
**

**Yet again, I have the terrible disease that prevents writers from...writing...good! Don't worry, this chapter isn't a filler. I'm sorry if it's written badly, it's mainly based off Seaside Hill from the Ocean theme in Sonic Heroes.  
**

TEAM CHAOTIX (this actually isn't their chapter again, don't worry! Using them as an introduction!)

It was Vector's, Charmy's, and Ray's turn to go find Eggman and tell him to...STOP THIS STINKING BLIZZARD!

"If only Knux was here!" Vector complained, shuffling on the ice, trying his best not to slip.

"H-how would t-that h-help?" Ray asked, as his teeth chattered.

"He'd just glide on ahead!"

"Where is Knuckles anyway?" Charmy asked, breaking icicles off his wings.

**SOMEWHERE BY THE GREAT MOBIAN SEA...**

"I am so glad that was not a long swim," Sonic said, wringing out his soaking wet quills. Knuckles had been the first to reach the land, being the world's greatest treasure hunter, he was also a champion swimmer.

Knuckles snickered as Tails looked around.

"Hey guys, looks like Eggman paid a visit." Tails pointed to robots and badniks scattered over the beach and cliffside.

"Oh ain't that nice?" Knuckles said, pointing to some springs and boost bars spread out everywhere, "He gave us a little obstacle course."

"Then let's do it to it!" Sonic yelled, sprinting in to the midst of the robots.

"I never got what he meant by that." Knuckles just shrugged in response to Tails' statement, "Who knows?"

With Sonic in the middle, Team Sonic took off. Sonic immediately started by collecting some rings, and gesturing for the other 2 to use a spring along with him. They ran for a tiny bit on a short ledge, used a huge boost, and sailed across to more land. There, they went through several loop-de-loops and Knuckles smashed through a huge block blocking there way. (pun not intended) As the three went on, they reached a steep hill, where Tails stopped them. The other two watched as he grabbed materials everywhere, broken robot parts, tree branches, you name it, and made a working car!

"Hop in guys!"

"Whoa, dude. This is sweet!" Knuckles yelled, pumping his fist in the air as he stood up.'

Tails maneuvered the vehicle expertly through obstacles, but a robot managed to blast it apart at the last second.

"Nice! Now my turn!" Sonic shouted, using his homing attack on all the nearby robots. Knuckles punched a few, smashed a few, and had some fun. Tails scouted ahead.

"Time to finish this up guys!"

"Right!"

Tails grabbed Sonic, Sonic grabbed Knuckles, and Tails flew them up. He spun around and around, and suddenly let go, they all spin dashed like crazy everywhere.

"Sweet!" Sonic said, stopping at a container. Inside it was the purple chaos emerald!

**BACK WITH THE CHAOTIX**

"If he's having fun, I'm gonna be angry at him." Vector muttered.

"Oh, so y-you won't be o-on 'your bestest behavior'?" Ray joked, making a reference from episode 65 from Sonic X.

"Let me just let you know that's a TV show, not real."

"I _know._"

**Well, that was the chapter guys, sorry if you found the level boring. I'll try to be more eventful next chapter. Anyway, please take the poll on my profile. I'm tied with None of the Above and Olympics right now.  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 18**

**Ahhh…the joy of writing 2 stories at the same time! I'm not being sarcastic here. It's fun writing 2 different ways every day. The only not fun part is seeing my other story up for less than a week and already having over half how many views this story gets. Whatever, I'm not stopping here!**

**TO THE STORY!**

TEAM ROSE… (Sorry, not their chapter. They already got the spotlight with the Chaotix)

Azure chucked her phone down angrily.

"CAN'T HE HEAR HIS PHONE RINGING?!" She shouted angrily.

"Knowing Shadow/your boyfriend/my brother, he probably put it on mute," Amy said, picking up the iPhone 4s. "God, when did you get this cell?"

"Like a year ago I think, why?"

"Just asking, where do you think they are?" Amy asked, dropping the phone on the couch.

"Who knows? Rouge won't even pick up." Opal replied from the couch.

"BAM! WOOSH! KA-BANG!" Sonic shouted, owning her in the video game.

"Hey, while we're at it, why don't we look at some pictures from my last adventure?" Sonic added.

"Last adventure?"

Sonic took out a pile of photos and spread them out on the floor once the race was finished (now do you see why he was winning easily?).

The first was a picture on Merlina and Sonic, Sonic doing bunny ears. The next was of the blacksmith (Tails) and Sonic sharpening Caliburn. The next one was of Sonic and Nimue (Amy) the Lady of the Lake. The next one was of Sonic battling King Arthur. The second to last was of Sonic battling the Dark Queen. The last one was of him and the Knights of the Round Table, even Lamorak (Sorry if I got the name wrong, it's Jet in cameo) and Galahad.

"Whoa….imagine Shadow's, Blaze's, and Silver's expression when they saw the last one!" Amy yelled. "Hold on….where were you? And is that _me?"_

**Speaking of which…**

"Blast us a way through Omega-"Rouge started. Team Dark was facing a dead end, Shadow moodily leaning against a wall, and Omega preparing his cannon to blast, while Rouge was telling everybody what to do. Rouge was interrupted by the ceiling starting to cave in. Remember, they were in a haunted house. A very old haunted house.

"GREAT! JUST PERFECT! AND TO THINK I WOULD MAKE IT TO THE GEM!" Rouge shouted in anger.

"Gem?" Shadow asked, calmly avoiding the rubble.

"I SENSED A GEM SOMEWHERE HERE!"

Suddenly, the falling debris was surrounded by a blue light and fit back in to their places. Team Dark whirled around and found Team Future starting at them.

"Um…hey guys?" Silver said/asked awkwardly.

"Have you seen a Sol Emerald here?" Blaze asked, cutting to the chase.

"Maaaaayyyybeee. Ya looking for it?" Rouge asked.

"I will fight you to it if I have to." Blaze replied calmly, letting fire circle around her hands.

"Whoa, kitty!" Shard said, "We don't need to destroy them already!"

"SUBJECT UNDER FILE AS METAL SONIC. METAL SONIC UNDER FILE AS EGGMAN EMPIRE." Omega said, searching through his system for a matching picture of the _reformed _Metal Sonic.

"What?! No!" Shard yelped in surprise.

"It's settled then, a fight to the gem." Shadow said.

"GREAT FOLKS! I APPEARED IN 2 CHAPTERS! ISN'T THAT GREAT?!" Omochao yelled, yet again popping out of nowhere.

Silver, Shadow, Rouge, and Blaze face palmed. Why oh why did this twerp have to show up?

"FIRST BATTLE IS THE FELINE VERSUS THE GEM COLLECTOR!"

_Rouge vs. Blaze_

"Spin kick!" Rouge shouted, doing her famous move on Blaze. However, Blaze caught her leg and sent her flying in to a wall.

"That was quick…" Omochao said sweat dropping.

"I can feel the Sol Energy nearby, hurry it up boys."

"Righto ma'am!" Shard said doing a fake salute.

_Silver vs. Shadow (poor Silver)_

Silver nervously stepped up to Shadow. Shadow pulled out a Chaos Emerald, "Chaos Control."

"Wha-?" Shadow warped behind Silver and kicked him in the head.

"AAAHHHHHHHHH! NO WAY AM I GOING DOWN LIKE THIS! NOT LIKE A CHUMP!" Silver yelled, suddenly getting in to a fury. He tore the walls off the haunted house and threw them at Shadow. Shadow jumped out of the house in order to avoid getting hit. Silver followed, literally tearing the roof off. As he was about to throw it at Shadow however….

"CHAOS BLAST!"

**I'm so sorry Silver! *cries* Your my favorite character but I needed to have a tie!**

Omochao looked at Silver, "Somebody call the meds…."

_Shard vs. Omega_

Do I need to bother? Fine, fine, I will. Shard and Omega blasted their cannons at the same time, sending eachother flying back. Omega tried shooting bullets at Shard, which he managed to avoid. As the battle kept going back and forth, Omochao yelled the commentary.

"AND THERE THEY GO! BLASTED IN TO WALLS! DODGED NICELY SHARD! AND THERE THEY GO AGAIN! BLASTED AGAIN! OOOOOHHHH….ouch. Is self-repair kicking in?" Omochao directed the last one towards Shard, who got battered completely after Omega blasted the wall left untouched by Silver.

"I don't care if I was modeled after a hedgehog! I _hate _being buried alive!" Shard groaned as Blaze helped him up.

"Well then, I guess the emerald is our-" Rouge started.

"No." Shadow interrupted.

"WHAT?!" Rouge screamed, "I already lost the emerald once! I'm NOT losing it again."

"Too bad for you then. Our mission is to collect data about _Metal Sonic."_ Shadow emphasized the last part, looking at Shard who's self-repair was activating.

"How much do you need?" He asked.

"Weaknesses."

"Here," Shard handed him a data chip. "Now to the Sol Emerald!" He flew off after his teammates towards the Sol Emerald.

"You sure are something, Shadow," Rouge said shaking her head.

**When they arrived at Freedom HQ…**

"SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Azure screamed. Shadow yelped and started running from his girlfriend.

"Never thought I'd see the day when Faker got scared," Sonic said, shaking his head.

"Mph." Knuckles replied. The Chaotix had decided to come over, the Master Emerald was safe.

"NOW WHO'S THE LOSER?!" Opal yelled, spamming the controls. They were playing Super Smash Bros Brawl. Oddly enough, Princess Peach was owning Kirby…

"YES! CHAOS CONTROL SHADOW!"

Azure stopped chasing Shadow, "Huh?"

"The game. Mighty, HELP ME OUT HERE!"

"How?"

"Distract her."

"Um…" Mighty leaned over and kissed Opal on the cheek quickly, causing her to drop the Wii Romote.

"Whaaaa?"

Everybody laughed and thus ended the FIRST part of the Sonic Heroes adaption. NEXT CHAPTER IS THE FINALE!

**Well guys, hope you liked the chapter! I will reply to reviews next chapter!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**I'm so sorry; I lied at the end of the chapter. NEXT chapter is the Sonic Heroes finale! I wanted some sort of drama in here. I'm not so good with it though….THANK YOU DOLLY FOR GIVING ME THE IDEA FOR WHY THEY BROKE UP! *cough* *cough* since that random interruption is over, this chapter will be rather short. As it explains why they broke up. ENJOY! (Warning: Contains bad ignoring humor). I will also be responding to reviews by logging in to my original account and reviewing. Tell me if I miss your review! First replies will be 'reviewed' on Chapter 18, probably 2/26/14. **

"Could you just listen for one sec-"

"No."

"Come on Ops-"

"Talk to the hand, Mighty."

Yes indeed folks, the pair that broke up was Mighty and Opal! Wondering what in the world Mighty could do wrong? That's what I wondered before Dolly came along! Back to the point.

Opal held her hand in front of Mighty's face as Knuckles, Espio, and Vector looked on amused. Ray and Charmy were playing on a PSP, Sonic Rivals 2. They were, as usual, on Shrine Isle, by the Master Emerald.

"FOR PETE'S SAKE! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE TO REASON WITH YOU!" Mighty suddenly shouted, out of character, flopping on the grass.

"Hey Espio? You here a little fly?" Opal asked calmly, using the old joke. Mighty shot up and glared at her as Knux, Vec, Espio cracked up.

"Y-yeah." Espio gasped

"Could you tell the little fly I'm still very angry at him?"

Knuckles and Vector were on the ground silently rolling around in laughter.

"S-s-s-sure!"

"Oh, and tell that little fly I'm not _talking _to him." She put extra emphasize on the talking, and stormed off.

"Why is Opal angry at you, Mighty?" Charmy asked, as Ray managed to beat him in the race, Silver (Ray) vs. Shadow (Charmy).

"'Cause I left her behind from the fight 'for no good reason." Mighty replied angrily.

"Shouldn't she be happy?"

"You and I both know she doesn't like being called weak. Being left behind was a…'signal'," Knuckles explained.

"What did she mean when she put emphasize on talking?" Vector asked, deep in thought. The rest of the Chaotix face-palmed.

_15 minutes later and with Opal…_

"Mphurghughmph!" Opal said in to a pillow. She shot out of her bed when the familiar text tone gave a slight ping.

_**Mighty: This is what u meant right?**_

_**Opal: Mph.**_

_**Mighty: Is that a yes?**_

_**Opal: …Yes.**_

_**Mighty: Good now let me explain.**_

_**Opal: No.**_

_**Mighty: WHAT?! Why not? **_

_**Opal: U had no reasons.**_

_**Mighty: Yes I did!**_

_**Opal: And those r…?**_

_**Mighty: You said you lose control in a blizzard**_

_**Opal: EXACTLY! YOU'RE NOT TELLING ME THE ONLY REASON I WOULD'VE ACCEPTED TO BE LEFT BEHIND FOR!**_

She muted her phone and left it on her desk. She decided to head out to Freedom HQ to visit Azure. So she didn't see the last message that had just appeared….

_Mighty…_

Mighty honestly looked like he wanted to cry when Opal didn't reply.

"Um, Mighty?" Knuckles asked tentatively.

"I'm fine. She's probably…probably…" He trailed off, uncertain of an excuse.

"She probably went to visit Azure or Amy," Espio offered.

"I jus' don't understand why she's getting worked up over such a little thing," Vector muttered, shaking his head.

"I don't think she's angry at me for leaving her behind. I think she's angry at me for lying about the _reason_ I left her behind."

"Wha did ya say?"

"That she can't control her powers in a blizzard…"

"And the real reason?" Knuckles prompted, "Did you tell her?"

"Yeah, I did."

"And you said….?"

Mighty turned over his cellphone and they crowded over to see.

_**I was worried. I didn't want you getting hurt. I'm **__**sorry.**_

**You know that little fly incident? Once, Dolly did this thing when she would endlessly talk about Sonic, when I wasn't so interested. So, in order for me and Academic (my other friend) to ignore her, we referred to her among ourselves (and usually when she could hear us) as 'little fly.' As Dolly would say, "Funny how my fan fictions relate to real life, huh?" Literally, she actually said that. Well, sorry for the short chapter and not updating yesterday! Only 527 words! Well, not that short. Since I'm working on 2 stories, I will do this one every other day. Signing out for now UMC!**

**~MeadowHasCome**

**P.S. The poll is down, I'll tell you our next adventure later. Then again, it is on my profile. ;-)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Got nothing. The battle will be next chapter. Sorry about procrastinating. **

All the teams were preparing to attack Eggman, each had a Chaos Emerald and Eggman had the last 2. Why don't we check on the Chaotix?

"Ops?"

"Can it."

"Do you have your cellphone?"

"What type of question is that?"

"Just asking…"

"No."

Yes, the two were STILL fighting. Opal had left her cellphone at her house, not wanting to see the conversation, she still hadn't seen Mighty's last message. Charmy and Ray were yet again playing Sonic Rivals 2, Vector had insisted on getting a Gyro ready for them to get off the island with. So they were all waiting…except for Knuckles, who had other plans.

"Psst, Ops!" He whispered.

"What?"

"Go get the chaos emerald. No way am I going on that thing!"

Opal smirked and nodded her head. Knuckles impatiently tapped his foot and glanced at the Master Emerald. Suddenly, Opal chaos controlled in front of him. He jumped a foot up in the air and shrieked.

"Opal! You scared the cr-"Knuckles awkwardly stopped and looked at Charmy and Ray, who were listening intently, "rrrrrr-LIVING DAYLIGHTS!"

"Nice cover up." Mighty said with a sweat drop.

"I didn't hear a cover-up." Opal said sweetly.

"You just want to start an argument." Mighty replied.

"So?"

"Both of you stop it before we get in to another argument! I have to get to Freedom HQ!" Knuckles shouted as the two shot daggers at each other.

**Freedom HQ**

"Now promise you're going to keep your cellphone on," Sicily lectured her kids.

"We_ know."_ Shadow reassured.

"Oh! I just don't want you getting hurt!" She gasped, pulling Silver, Amy, and Shadow into a motherly hug.

"Mooom! I'm not 3!" Shadow complained.

"I know, dear. But you act like one, teasing your sister!"

"It's not my fault she's dating somebody 3 years older than her…"

"You're dating Azure and she's 5 years younger," Silver pointed out.

"Run." Shadow said simply as his body started to fill up with red energy.

"Aaaaahhhhh! Help me Blaze!" Silver screamed.

"Sure!" Blaze stepped by his side and summoned the Sol Emerald. Shadow's turn to run.

"You guys are acting like little kids." Knuckles rolled his eyes as Opal chaos controlled him in to the HQ.

"Hi-bye!" Amy yelled as she and Knuckles pulled apart Blaze and Shadow.

"See ya at the base!"

**Back with the Chaotix…**

**I honestly couldn't keep the break up for even a chapter, I'm ashamed of myself. Sorry guys.**

Vector kept tinkering with his Gyro, the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix were meeting up in 2 hours in front of Eggman's base.

"Ha ha! TABLES TURNED!" Charmy screeched. Ray covered his ears, "Okay, Charmy. You win."

Meanwhile, Espio was trying to get the exes to talk to each other, which wasn't working very well. Suddenly he thought of something.

"Did you even read the last text message in your conversation?"

"…."

Espio sighed and pulled out her cellphone, he had brought it just in case. "Read." Opal nabbed it and scrolled down to the last message with narrowed eyes.

_Clank_

That was the sound of her cellphone dropping.

"Would you two stop? Charmy and Ray are sitting right there." Espio glared at the not-so-exes-anymore. Charmy covered his face with his PSP and Ray covered his eyes.

"Sheesh, _try _to have a good moment!" Opal complained, pulling away.

"GOT IT!" Vector suddenly shouted, then looked at the rest of the Chaotix, who were sweat dropping. "What'd I say-hey did I miss something?" He added, glancing at Opal and Mighty standing next to eachother.

"Kind of." Espio replied calmly.

"What was it?"

"Never mind." Espio walked over to the Gyro and tapped it with his finger, which made it fall apart. "Looks like we're being chaos controlled."

"Yeeeaaaahhh…well," Opal awkwardly scratched the back of her head, "It's only MINOR chaos control. I can only chaos control myself and somebody else."

_Thwack_

That was Espio hitting himself. "Guess we're walking!" Vector said cheerfully….and walked off the island. He stayed in mid-air for a second…and then fell.

**1 hour and 30 minutes later…**

"Okay guys! Here's the plan!" True Blue said, skidding to a stop. Tails and Knuckles had arrived on the Tornado, Team Dark was chaos controlled (gee, I wonder who chaos controlled them?), and the rest were on foot. Well, Silver and Shard flew, but that's beside the point. Sonic and Tails outlined the plan.

"Hold it-I thought you said this was just a plan to stop the blizzard and the attacks." Knuckles said, a bit angry. Sonic had just finished with saying it was time to stop the Eggman Empire!

"Stop the attacks, dude-"Sonic rapped on Knuckles head, "-which means…WE'RE TAKING DOWN EGGMAN FOR GOOD!"

"You just made it sound like we're gonna kill him." Knuckles replied, rolling his eyes.

"Would you stop that? I meant just putting him behind bars. Don't interrupt me this time-" Sonic took a deep breath, "**WE'RE TAKING CARE OF EGGMAN ONCE AND FOR ALL!"**

**Yeppers everybody, if I added the battle, this chapter would be 2000 words long or something. I don't have that kind of time in Study Hall….I responded to all your reviews by reviewing on Chapter 18 on my old account, under the name MeadowHasCome. We're 4 reviews away from 50 guys! Please make my dream come true! Bye!  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm back yada yada boring stuff. So basically, need you guys to tell me whether you like my author's notes or not. That's it. Well, other than the fact I've lost motivation almost completely on this story, almost completely. -_- Not kidding. What the heck, I'm gonna continue writing. To confirm something, ONLY SOME Archie Characters are in here. I'm going back to edit the whole Iron Dominion thing. Sally will be in here, but as the DE FACTO leader of the FF and not a love-interest Sonic. I suppose I could work in some SonAmySal for those of you going for a raging battle…but let's see!**

Sonic easily was at the head of the 2 Freedom Fighter groups, setting the path for them. He tore across the barren desert, which soon turned to land covered by rock-hard metal. It reflecting the sun's rays creating what would've been a beautiful image on the buildings. Except it wasn't buildings. It was building. The Egg Dome rose up, towering over the minuscule Mobians heading towards it.

"Sonic! Watch out!" yelped the Acorn Princess being carried in Sonic's arms bridal style. Our favorite blue hero skid to a stop inches before colliding in to the steel barrier-like wall surrounding the Egg Dome for protection.

"Whoops! Sorry Sal! Head was in the clouds!" Sonic replied sheepishly setting down Sally.

"It's okay Sonic, you must be worried about if this is going to turn out alright, I sure am," Sally said, attempting to start a conversation while waiting for the others. Sonic not impolitely, ignored her as he examined the steel.

"Hmm…this steel?" He asked, tapping on the metal. It let out a hollow sound, showing that there was only an outer layer, nothing in the inside.

"Actually, I think that that is more than a wall. Eggman probably cleverly disguised where his laboratories and testing rooms are. He must've put them 'inside' what most people would call a solid barrier. Nicole, could you check?" Sally said, taking out a small handheld computer with a vivid green screen.

"Of course, I think your theory is correct. It would be best if Bunnie and Mighty broke a…Sonic-sized hole through. After all, this changes are entire plan…" A female's slightly robotic voice beeped out of the computer. By then, all the other Freedom Fighters had caught up.

"Wait, what changes all our plans?" Azure asked worriedly.

"Looks like ol' Egghead shoved all his stuff inside this here wall. That Egg Dome is just a distraction for us so he'll have time to prepare an attack. Ha, bet he didn't think we'd figure his little plan out! Now here's what we'll do." Sonic said as Nicole managed to pull up an overview of what the EggWalls (Just roll with it) would probably look like.

"Once we get inside, Bunnie, Antoine, and I will take this hallway," Sally said, pointing to a branching hallway off the main one, heading towards controls that manned the security, "We'll get the lasers down so you guys will get a clear path. Meanwhile the other Freedom Fighters will be here," She pointed to the hallway next to the other one, "and the Chaotix here," lastly pointing to a hallway on the far side. "Expect resistance. But please just harm who you have to." Sally finished, carefully closing the 3D display.

"Left out one importance things." Antoine said, raising a head, "How are we to get ourzelves in these…EggWallz?"

**Sorry if I can't do him right, accents aren't my thing. Heck, I only know 2 languages! (English and another one you probably have never ever heard of).**

"Ain't that obvious sugah-twan?" Bunnie chuckled. With a sudden move, she pulled back her robotic arm and sent to first smash into the wall. While this was all going on, Sonic was looking at the top of the EggWalls, smirking mischievously.

"Sonic…hey…True Blue…SONIC THE HEDGEHOG FOR PETE'S SAKE WAKE UP!" Knuckles suddenly yelled in a rage.

"BWAH!" Sonic jumped about 10 feet in the air and glared at his fuming echidna friend, "Whoa dude, calm down. But, um…I'll be back in 15 minutes when we get to EggHead. Gotta juice!" He suddenly ran up the wall, right next to the hole Bunnie and Mighty had just made.

"But-!" Amy yelped. The others who weren't paying attention to Knuckles and Sonic blinked in confusion.

"Rose? What the heck just happened?" Shadow asked.

"He said he'd meet up with us later." Knuckles replied, shaking his head in amusement. "God, where does he get those catchphrases?"

Meanwhile, thudding against on top of the EggWalls, Sonic chased after a oddly familiar duplicate. Except he looked different.

"Dude, didn't I see you in Sonic Heroes or somethin'? What'd EggHead DO to you? Wacky hair style." Sonic said, referring to the one and only Metal Sonic. He was interrupted by a blast that sent him toppling down the wall. "AGH!"

5 minutes after that, the 2 teams inside had run into some trouble.

"Um, sugah, sorry to say but it looks like ah'm surrounded." Bunnie yelped, punching out a robot preparing to sneak up on Antoine. They were inside a tiny green room, the control room. Dozens of computers surrounded them.

"Hold on! I'm trying to find the right one!" Sally replied, panic-stricken, running from computer to computer.

"Our teams are surrounded too!" Rouge yelled, pressing her thumb and fore finger on the ear piece clipped on her ear. Team Rose, Future, and Dark were all surround by Dark Egg Legionnaires.

"VECTOR SAVE ME!" Charmy yelled, as what feeled like thousands of hands hit him at the same time. "MIGHTY! KNUCKLES! RAY! OPAL! ESPIO! HEEELLLPPP! WAAAAHHHHH!"

"Hold on Charmy! We've got some trouble here!"

**Everybody's knee-deep in trouble! Sit tight for the next chapter of this saga!**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

**Updated: 4/9/14**

"Since when did you hit _harder _than me….?" Sonic groaned, clutching his stomach where Metal Sonic Trooper had kicked him. The blue copy towered over him, seemingly staring at him. Sonic slowly got up tried to get up, but was pushed back by a metallic foot pressed against the back of his neck.**  
**

"Well, there we have him! You grab him Noah."

"Sure…"

A panda bear and gorilla appeared in to view, both sporting several colors in their fur. To you, they may seem awkwardly familiar. The panda leaned down and picked up the Hero of Mobius.

Then…Sonic blacked out.

X

With a huge heave, Sally grabbed the giant metal lever that deactivated the lasers. She propped herself with an elbow and wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"Ah jus' don't get it." Bunny said, walking up to her along with all the others. "They were having the advantage. Why'd the all git going?"

"I don't know Bunny." Sally replied, looking up towards the ceiling and suddenly jolted back. Looking around frantically, she realized that they were missing the Knothole Freedom Fighter's de facto leader. Sally's eyes widened as she leaped up, and was just about to order the others to look for him.

"Sally…"

All the others gasped and spun around. The mad genius that recurs in every Sonic game stood before them in the doorway of the control room, hands on his hips and a smirk creeping up on his face.

"You remember my…request correct?"

The others looked at him slightly confused. "Sal-gal? What is he talking abou'?" Bunnie asked looking worriedly to her best friend, who's eyes were bugging out. Eggman smirked triumphantly and crooked a finger for Sally to follow. Everybody gasped in shock as she slowly stood up and trudged towards Eggman.

"Yes, I remember."

"And you will do it?"

"…"

"Oh come on, being robotocized and being forced to do my will isn't-"

Before anything Eggman could utter anther word, a bright blue blur came smashing through the wall facing Eggman. Eggman yelled and ducked underneath Sonic's homing attack at the last second possible. Wiping the sweat off his eyebrow, the scientist turned to stare at Sonic.

The cocky blue hedgehog smirked back, "Gee, I guess you don't pay your lackeys, too much; huh, Egghead?"

Egghead frowned at Sonic, which soon turned into a glare. You could see the hate penetrating the glasses over his black and red eyes. Sonic smiled, realizing that Eggman understood what he had said. Noah Raymond Thompson and Spencer Daniel Ricardo had let him go to help the Freedom Fighters.

Everybody was just staring at the conversation commencing. Nobody knew what to do, forget about how to do it. Sonic's catchphrase, "Let's do it to it!" would have made no sense in this situation. There was nothing to do. They had to wait for Eggman to make the first move. Which Egghead refused to do. In fact, the bonkers man just stood there, fist clenched, glaring at Sonic.

It wasn't long before Sonic's smile started to falter. He had expected Eggman to do something by now. Something was out of place. And then it happened.

A totally unexpected, unprepared for situation took off. Quite suddenly, and causing everybody to lurch back, Eggman let out a horrifying yell, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Eggman crumbled to his knees and pounded the floor. He chucked off his dark blue glasses that always reflected light, sending them hurtling towards Sonic's face. The hedgehog caught the glasses centimeters before contact. All the Freedom Fighters were now staring at the sight set before them.

Eggman was rolling around on the floor, pulling at the ends of his mustache. He kept yelling stuff like, "IMPROBABILITY! CHAOS!"

**Ugh, horrible chapter, sorry. I'll try more next time…**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Dedicated to: werewolf lover99**

The blue hedgehog trudged across a Zone Path towards Mobius unhappily. Sonic has just visited the Zone Jail to see if they would take Dr. Eggman after his gears and bolts flew loose-a big fat NO. The Zone Jail apparently was too busy dealing with the crisis the Scourge had escaped along with the Destructix. The prisoners themselves were incredibly rowdy. Foolish break-out schemes put to action every day. Horizontal and Vertical kept under severe watch and isolation from other prisoners. The Zone Cops recollecting and healing-they didn't have the time or strength to watch another prisoners. Especially one serving as much a threat as Eggman.

"Oh, come on Sonic!" Sally said, attempting to cheer him up.

"Yeah! We just have to keep watch over a worst enemy!" Charmy bubbled,"-Oh, and you also broke up with that pink hedgehog. But that isn't so bad!"

Sonic groaned and mentally slapped himself. Sure, he didn't mind the royal delegate having to come with him-Sally was his friend-but why did the Chaotix have to send a member for back up? Charmy could get…kind of annoying. Sonic got that the prince bee was trying to cheer him up with optimism, but it sure wasn't working. On top of all the freedom fighter work he had to keep up with-and disassembling the Dark Egg Legion-ties with his friends had weakened, which had been taken rather roughly in Sonic's heart. To a breaking point when he had forced himself to get over Amy and break up with her.

"Come on Sonic-"Sally said, placing her hand gently on his shoulder, "Stop beating yourself up, I'm sure Amy understood when you broke up with her."

The silent hedgehog who had not uttered a SINGLE WORD during their mission twitched his eye and clenched his hands in to fists, causing Sally to quickly remove her hand.

"Understood." He said, chuckling crazily. A insane look entered his eye as his companions backed away," Understood! Understood she says! Oh, yes! Amy most definitely understood! She didn't get upset and running away crying making me horrible and giving me silent treatment UP UNTIL THIS VERY LIVING MOMENT! OF COURSE NOT! OF COURSE SHE DIDN'T THINK I DUMPED HER FOR YOU!"

"Sonic! Come down! You're scaring us!" Charmy whimpered pitifully, his eyes welling up with tears. Before anybody could stop him, the horrible happened. The water works started flowing.

Alicia patted Amy on the shoulder as she buried her face in her hands while crying.

"Come on, Amy. I'm sure he just had to."

"So he could be with Sally!" The pink hedgehog sobbed to the brown wolf.

"Amy…" A brilliant idea suddenly struck the princess (yes Alicia, is a princess. Read aliciathewolf45's profile), "Maybe you could make him jealous!"

Amy's ears perked up, suddenly interested in what she was hearing. Alicia continued, "Find a date with somebody else so that he'll come running back to you!" She shouted happily, even happier when Amy grinned at her idea.

"That's wonderful but, who?"

Alicia placed her hand upon her chin with this question, but her pondering was interrupted by a ping on Amy's phone.

**Silver: Hey Amy!**

**Amy: PotHead! Hey!**

**Silver: I heard what happened with Sonic an hour ago…are you alright?**

**Amy: Aw, your sooo sweet. I'm fine.**

**Silver: Hey, did you just call me Pothead?! Anyways, u seen Tails aroun**

**Amy: u spelled around wrong….no**

**Silver: GTG…Shadow's barging in to our room and shouting that my side is waaay to messy**

Alicia looked in amusement over Amy's shoulder without her noticing. As Amy finished her conversation with a TTYL, Alicia was practically dancing around.

"Tails! Tails!" She sang over and over again.

"What? Hold on-" Amy gasped at what Alicia was trying to imply. "No! He's too young." She stated dogmatic on her choice. "Pick someone else!"

"Only a year younger, Amy! Do you want to get Sonic back or not?"

Amy sighed in defeat and plopped back on her soft cotton candy pink bed. Her moment of defeat was yet again ruined by a text.

**Sonic: Ames…**

Amy gasped at seeing the sender and quickly texted a reply.

**Amy: Yeah**

**Sonic: Look, I didn't mean to hurt you. So do ya wanna come to the park in an hour so I can explain?**

**Amy: I guess.**

**Sonic: Yes! See ya**

Sonic pranced around when seeing her reply. He hugged Sally and whispered a brief thank you before rushing off.

**How will this end? See ya next time!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Dedicated to: Nate the Werehog**

**Okay, guys. I wanted to thank you. I know I haven't been grateful the last week and I feel bad. Just thinking how there is over 2,000 Sonic the Hedgehog stories in here…it makes me wonder what made you drawn to mine. Thank you. I'll be writing in Sonic's point of view for this chapter**

I rushed to the park at my regular speed: about 70 or 80 miles an hour. Pretty sweet being me, but getting used to the speed is hard. And keeping your eyes open with the wind whipping it…ugh. Anyway, let's get back on topic. I anxiously shifted my weight from foot to foot while waiting for Amy. It wasn't like her to be late. I hid my gift behind my back. I figured that I had to show her I just wanted to be friends right now; nothing mushy. But I couldn't help grabbing it from my mom's garden on my way to here. I glanced at my cellphone, impatiently waiting for the time on the lock screen to change to…6! Yes! Ames will come any minute now.

"Sonic!"

A sweet voice ringing through the silent park made me lift my head up. I slightly smiled. Amy was wearing her old outfit, the short red dress with white bands at the bottom and neckline. Her red boots had a vertical white line and she had white socks on. Her hair was pushed back with her favorite red headband, stopping right above her shoulders. Her jade eyes twinkled as she jogged up to me.

"Hey!" Amy exclaimed happily.

"Hey Ames, glad you decided to come." I said stupidly. I mentally face-palmed, glad you could come? Despite that, I could see her grin grow wider when I called her by her nickname. I slowly took out my gift from behind my back, causing Ames to gasp in delight.

I held out a dazzling red rose, it petals rounding perfectly around each other. I had sprinkled water on it to give the impression of dew. Each thorn was picked off neatly, making the stem incredibly smooth.

"Sonic-I-I-"Amy gasped in delight again.

"For you…" I whispered, placing it in her hand. Seconds later, she pummeled me in a hug. Normally, I would gasp for breath and start running, but this is what I wanted right now.

"You know we can't be together right now…" I said, slowly pulling her off me. I watched as her smile faded away, replaced by disheartened eyes and a small frown.

"Why?"

The simple question sent a million thoughts circling through my brain, confusing me.

"I-I don't know…I guess it's because I feel kind of bad leaving you behind on all these missions…Ames…I feel horrible when you get hurt." I said the first part unsurely, but the last was completely true. I felt a kind of-of-darkness envelope me when I saw her get hurt-emotionally or physically, by me or somebody else, for good or bad.

"We-we can still be friends…right?" She asked pitifully, here emerald orbs starting to fill up with tears.

"Yeah, of course, Ames, we'll always be friends." I said, reaching over and gently wiping away the tears that poured down her muzzle, ruining her beautiful complexion. "I'll always be here for you. No matter what happens, you'll have my shoulder to cry on."

After dropping Amy back home, I just kind of wandered through town. She had seemed a bit happier after that remark, but somewhat worried, also distant. Why? Did I say something wrong?

"Brilliant apology Faker," a voice sounded from somewhere around me.

I slightly jolted at Shadow's remark, not realizing I had stumbled in to the woods.

"You were watching?" I asked, looking around to find the source of the voice. It sounded farther in the forest, so I walked deeper.

"Yes. I think Rose saw me though."

The voice started getting louder.

"She took you back so _easily _after you broke up with her."

I stopped as I looked at Shadow. His back was facing me. From what I could tell, he was gazing at the stars that blanketed the dark sky. There was something about his position that seemed…off. Even sadder then he already was. He stood with his quills swaying in the wind and his arms crossed, showing displeasure.

"What happened? You and Azure break up or something?" I asked, walking up to him.

"No. I just don't like Rose getting hurt over and over again."

"Over and over, since when did I do that?"

"You deny her multiple times. She doesn't show it, Faker, but it hurts her. And who can she come for comfort? Me of course, why so surprised? She _had _to hide her hurt around you; what if you hated her for it?"

My jaw dropped probably about 10,000 miles.

Shadow turned 90 degrees so that he was facing me. His eyes bore a hole through me and a grim expression was worn on his muzzle.

"Rose doesn't want a guy who'll destroy her heart and crumble it."

He took a step forward and pointed a finger to my chest. I took a wobbly step back.

"She doesn't need somebody who'll ruin her life."

With that said, he skated out the forest.

**Man, love writing this, 3 updates in a day. This is my apology that I hadn't updated for a LONG time. Hope you liked it. Also, UMC doesn't really work for me…sorry. I'm calling you guys the Psychos. :-( Sorry to werewolf lover99 and The Unknown Mystery (if you're still there…). PEACE OUT PSYCHOS!**

**~MeadowHasCome**

**P.S. I need you're guys' opinion whether or not you liked being included in the chapter. Ex.: Opal's Revenge! You took the picture for her.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**Enjoy.**

Amy took a deep sniff of the beautiful scent of the rose Sonic gave her and looked dreamily at all the pictures on her iPhone…the first one was when she had first seen Sonic, she had also managed to catch the Little Planet in the view. The next was from Sonic and Sega All Stars Racing. Well, it was basically a picture of her and Sonic in every one. Quite a few scattered here and there were the whole gang; all of them were on Instagram.

**Shadow: U saw me didn't u?**

**Amy: Hm…the Ultimate Life From is using txting slang! And yes.**

**Shadow: *smirking so you know* -_-**

**Amy: How can u hv that face and smirk at the same time**

**Shadow: *facepalm***

**Amy: -_-Hey, BTW, u know Silv's #**

**Shadow: …Y?**

**Amy: Only got Apple ID**

**Shadow: Go check ur email**

**Amy: Thx! See ya hedgie!**

**Shadow: Hedgie? WTH?**

Amy ignored the last text and dropped her phone down on her fuschia pillow. She stretched out her arms and looked at her red alarm clock energetically. She had been up all night thinking about what Alicia had wanted her to do. How would Sonic react? Would it be good? Would Silver agree? What about the others? She got shivers just thinking about how her mom would react.

Speaking of which…

"Amy!" Sicily called from downstairs.

"Coming Ma!" Amy called back. Glancing at her reflection, she shuddered a tiny bit. Her quills poked out every which way, and her dress was a crumpled mess. Throwing open her closets, she placed a finger on her chin, pondering on what to wear.

"Boom or original?" Amy asked aloud.

"Boom. I bet Tails would like that." A sarcastic voice responded from the doorway.

"EEEPPPPSSS!" She yelped, spinning around and looking at her amused brother.

"Hey Amy." Silver said casually.

"You overheard, didn't you?" Amy asked sheepishly looking at the pallet of her boots.

"Mm hm…I also brought a friend along to see what she would think…two actually, good look calming Azure down…" He said, grinning and stepping aside.

"AMY WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Azure screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Whoa, 'Zure…easy…" Opal said, restraining the white hedgehog.

"CALM DOWN? FOR PETE'S SAKE SHE WANTS TO DATE FREAKIN' TAILS! TAILS!"

Amy sighed, it was going to be a looong morning…

X

"Hey Sonic!" Sally exclaimed, running up to Sonic. "Why did you want to meet me in the forest? Kinda an odd place." She said, chuckling slightly. When she got no response from the blue hedgehog who didn't face her, she worried.

"Sonic?"

"Look at the water Sal…" He sighed. The Acorn princess gently walked up and crouched down beside Sonic. They sat on a rocky cliff about 5 feet in height, that faced a dazzling blue river, with tiny water falls here and there.

"It's like life isn't it?"

Sally looked at Sonic oddly. It didn't feel right to see her best friend like this.

"Ups and downs…but it always will get back to the normal way…" Sonic said sadly. Sally shook her head in confusion, where was this going? Sure, Sonic had just broken up with Amy, but why would that hurt him so much? The thought of Amy brought a slight pang to Sally's heart. Why did he have to fall for _her_? Sure, she and Amy were friends, but there was only one place Amy pulsed better than Sally at. Other than fighting, that is. Amy never gave up on a relationship. And look where that got her, a spot with the Hero of Mobius in himself. Sally had known Sonic longer…it just wasn't fair! As much as she hated to admit it, Sally was jealous. She tried her best to fall in love; but it never worked. Just a bypassing crush. But Sonic…a whole new thing. She could be herself. Not the high responsible and organized princess she was forced to be around her parents. Just a girl who loved being with her friends.

And wanted a true one.

X

"You'll really play along?" Amy squealed. The orange kitsune before her grinned sheepishly and rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I'm not in it for TailsAmy much, I'm all for SonAmy. I'm always in to help my friends," He said, grinning at the end.

"That's great! We start tonight!" Amy squealed, grabbing his hands and dragging him out of his gray office chair.

"I was thinking we could organize something so that everybody could come and see US together!" She yelled a bit too loud. Tails quickly slapped a hand over her mouth and made a shushing symbol with the other. She sheepishly nodded her head and stood straight.

"Alright, alright, but what?"

Amy took Tails' seat in the chair and thought for a bit. Tails waited awkwardly standing in front of her, waiting for her to say something.

"Well for Sonic to like something it has to involve sports-"

"THE OLYMPICS!" A hyperactive voice suddenly yelled. Amy and Silver gawked as Charmy suddenly burst through the bedroom door in a cheerleading uniform.

"WHAT'S THE BATTLE CRY?! AMY AND TAILS! YEAH WHOOO!" He yelled.

"I've just been mentally disturbed," Tails said, rubbing his eyes.

"LET'S DO IT TO IT AS SONIC WOULD SAY!" Charmy screeched.

X

Sally stared at Sonic in slight confusion. "Hold on-you want me to be your girlfriend?" She repeated.

"Yeah…" Sonic asked worriedly quickly adding, "Unless you like somebody else-I completely understand-and-"

"Just a little surprised Sonic." Sally said dreamily. It was the next day, and the soft spring wind flowed through the emerald trees. The sun shone brought upon New Mobotropolis and citizens bustled around the new couple, saying and waving hello now and then to the two famous heroes.

"But you will?"

"Of course!" Sally squealed, jumping in to his arms.

"In that case-Amy actually managed to plan the Olympics overnight somehow-with help of course-we can go to the opening ceremony together." He said, grabbing her hand as they started heading towards the stadium.

"Alright! You playing?"

"Duh, Sal."

X

"I'd like to thank you all for attending that dazzling opening ceremony by the Forget Me Nots! And now I proudly present our competitors!" Opal yelled in to a microphone. She gestured to the band leaving the stage. Her co-announcer Azure ran up and made peace signs to the audience. Since both of them didn't want to join, and other were referees, they had begged to bet the announcers and commenters. But you're probably wondering about Amy…

Despite the fact Amy had seen Sally and Sonic enter together, she was confident she would excel in making Sonic jealous. 1) He'd get green with envy at Silver, 2) Amy could show off her athletic skills! Millions of Mobians crowded the ginormous tan bleachers, causing a huge ruckus. Amy waved up the competitors to the huge silver stage set up in the middle of the circular green field.

"FIRST IS THE HERO OF MOBIUS…welcome Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"NEXT WE HAVE THE ULTIMATE LIFE FORM…welcome Shadow the Hedgehog!"

"THE TIME-TRAVELLER…welcome Silver the Hedgehog!"

"THE FIRE PRINCES…welcome Blaze the Cat!"

"HE'S IN IT FOR THE MONEY…welcome Vector the Crocodile!"

"OPPOSING HIS BEST FRIENDS AND THE GUARDIAN…Knuckles the Echidna!"

"THE GUN SPY…welcome Rouge the Bat!"

"THE SMARTEST KID AROUND…welcome Miles "Tails" Prower!"

"OUR ACORN PRINCESS...welcome Sally Acorn!"

"AND LASTLY BUT NOT MOST CERTAINLY NOT LEAST…welcome Amy Rose the Hedgehog!"

The crowd cheered wildly and some over enthusiastic fangirls and fanboys tried to jump out of the bleachers in to the crowd of Mobians. Several GUN officers positioned on the edge of the field hurried on to the grounds and pushed back to swelling mob. They soon created a line barring the fangirls/boys from trampling the heroes.

"A friendly reminder please do not tear slash ask for any quill slash hair samples from any of us! Thank you very much Mobius and see you tomorrow for our first competition!" Azure shouted in the microphone. All the competitors/referees/announcers/ ran off the stage after waving good-bye. All the boys just waved good-bye. Amy blew the crowd a kiss, Blaze did a unsure half-wave, and Azure and Opal did peace signs.

**Combined the SonAmySal and Olympics in to one thing! Whoot whoot! I think my writing's improving too; this is the longest chapter I've written and it's only like 4 or 5 scenes! Yippee! Also…I didn't gloat last chapter or a while ago.**

**WE ARE AT OVER 25 CHAPTERS, NEARLY A THOUSAND VIEWS, AND OVER 50 REVIEWS!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

X

"WELCOME BACK TO THE OLYMPICS FOLKS!" Azure shouted from the commentators' box.

"Today was supposed to be the classic meter dash," Opal continued. Set up in front of the bleachers was a Green Hill race way, like in Sonic Dash.

"But with a twist! Instead of dashing for 50 meters, we've set up…A DEATH TRACK!" Azure started with the crowd gasping, "Except it isn't nearly dangerous enough for death. We'll have 3 competitors go up at a time, hence the 3 lanes, and we'll so who can stay in the longest! We've forced Sonic to agree not to run faster because we need all the runners at the same pace here."

"Oh, and Shadow-you can't use Chaos Control so put that away like a good boy. Good, now Silver no psychokinesis. Tails and Rouge can fly and let's get going!"

First up on the track were Sonic, Shadow, and Silver. The "brighter" ones stretched out and waved to the crowd, whilst Shadow simply stared at the track, ignoring the fangirl signs that said "MARRY ME!" Azure shot the signs a death glare while Opal started the count down, "ON YOUR MARK! GET SET!...Go? You guys were supposed to wait…"

"Well, their off and that's that!" Azure shouted, "We'll need the gals up for the next run, so go get yourselves ready! Meanwhile, let's see what the boys are up to..."

Sonic and Shadow kept at the same pace, Silver was lagging a tiny bit behind of course. How do you catch up with the fastest thing alive and the ultimate life form?

"Looks like PotHead-"

"I can hear you!"

"Like I was saying…POTHEAD is having some trouble catching up with the others."

There were lines of rings up ahead, letting the hedgehogs fill up most of their dash meter. Unfortunately, Shadow wasn't paying attention and tripped over a mine. So Sonic took the lead and Silver managed to catch up with Shadow. Grumbling something inaudible, he skated off, coming neck and neck with Sonic. Silver meanwhile was trying to collect more coins to dash ahead.

Sonic slid to the right lane, right in front of Shadow to avoid a totem pole blocking his path. Shadow noticed a mine up ahead and decided to distract Sonic.

"Can't beat the Ultimate!" Shadow mocked towards Sonic.

"Yeah right, I bet I can beat the Ultimate LOSER!"

"Ooohhhh, burn Shadow!" Opal said gleefully.

"They better not start a Yo Momma-"

"Yo momma's so dumb she puts lipstick on her forehead to make up her mind." Sonic taunted.

"Yo momma's so fat she eats asteroids for breakfast." Shadow shot back. The crowd sweat dropped. Unfortunately, the incredibly short battle had distracted Sonic too much, for he tripped over a mine and lost all of his rings. Half of the crowd booed Shadow for distracting their hero, but the other half cheered. But all their attention riveted when a light blue light suddenly shot past the rivals.

"What was that?" Azure asked, flicking through the cameras for a slow motion.

"SILVER! YOU GO DUDE!" Opal yelled, standing up on her chair and chanting his name over and over.

Silver indeed had just used his dash meter to pass the other boys. They had been so busy arguing they hadn't noticed Silver practically going haywire to grab as many rings as possible. Now he could use his psychokinesis to maneuver through obstacles, speed, and SMASH! Sonic stared for a second then shook his head trying to concen-

"HOLD IT FOLKS! WE'VE JUST GOT AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!" Azure yelled in to the microphone, staring at a piece of paper that Charmy had just flown over to give them. The bee was now hovering over Azure's shoulder, trying to read the print.

"Does she even suit our age limits?" Opal asked, glancing over her shoulder.

"I didn't even know she survived Sonic X!" Azure said, dropping the paper in shock, "Well folks…please welcome our newest competitor…COSMO THE SEEDRIAN!"

As Cosmo walked in the stadium, the whole crowd fell silent. Plants stopped making oxygen. People forgot how to breathe. The sun stopped moving. The moon stared in shock. The stars-well, you get the point. The crowd stared in shock, but finally a small voice spoke out.

"Cosmo?"

Tails walked forward hesitantly and stopped about 2 yards away from her.

"Is it really you?"

"Yes, Tails," Cosmo replied in the same sweet voice from Sonic X.

"OK, SONIC, SHADOW YOU GUYS GET A TIME OUT TO GO SEE YOUR TEAMMATE!" Opal managed to shout in the microphone before the gang started reacting. In an extremely overwhelming rush, the WHOLE ENTIRE SONIC GANG (including the ones who didn't meet Cosmo) rushed over.

"Awwwwww….." Azure said, pointing to the middle, where Tails was…erm…you know…

"That's adorable!" Opal said, with a slight giggle, mocking Azure.

"Hey!"

"Anyway, 'Zure, let's get down there to pop in an interview." Opal said. She reached in to a wooden drawer they were sitting by and pulled out a box. Undoing the sticky tape, she opened it and Azure's eyes bugged out.

"NOOOOOOOOO! NOT OMOCHAO!" She screamed, sprinting out of the room. Opal looked at her and sweat dropped. Winding Omochao's…thing, she gave it a camera and pointed to the crowd running about like crazy around Cosmo. Omochao gave a shaky nod and bumbled off towards Cosmo

X

_Well, my plan's out the window now, _Amy thought, looking at Tails kissing Cosmo.

"Whirr-screech-bang-" Amy turned around to see a blue chao robot floating to a stop behind her, making weird noises.

"Oh, uh hey Omochao…"

"Hello people of Mobius! My name is Omochao and I am your chao commentator for what's going on right now!" It said in a slightly childish voice in to the camera. Amy took a step back and sweat dropped.

"Hello little miss! My name is Omochao and would it be alright if I asked you a few questions the folks at home are wondering?" Omochao asked, whirring up to the seedrian.

"Of course."

"First, may I have your name?"

"Cosmo the Seedrian."

"Thank you! So, from the yelling we've gathered that you supposedly 'died' in Sonic X, episode 78?"

"Correct."

"How did you…erm…come back to life?" He asked awkwardly.

"I honestly am a bit surprised at that. You see-"

"-She was brought back by me!" A voice cackled from above. "Hee hee hee!"


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**THIS CHAPTER CONTINUES THE STORY! Basically, Shadow lover 123 will NOT be adopting this story. I spoke with her, and I cannot tell you our conversation because I want to respect her privacy. Soooo...:P This Is The Way It Is will be continued by me...unless somebody wants to adopt it.**

**werwolf lover99: I know this is SUPER DUPER late, but I was awful busy. I wish your sister a happy 9th birthday! I hope all her wishes came true!**

**To the rest of you: Here continues the story!**

The crowd quickly parted away, must of them running after "recognizing" the villain. There, stood before them, the notorious, evil, sinister, I'm using synonyms, completer re-color, EGGMAN NEGA! The citizens were running everywhere, assuming it was Eggman due to the likeness.

Blaze balled her hands in to fists and gritted her teeth in an effort not to completely rage at him as the others from Sonic Rush and Rivals gaped at Eggman Nega with their mouths open.

"Sonic? Who's that?" Sally asked.

"Get all the civilians out of here, Sal," He replied, eerily calm.

"Sonic?"

"I SAID GO!"

Sally took a step back, surprised at his sudden outburst, then ran off to gather the citizens in one place and have them escorted out. Most of the Knothole/Chaotix Freedom Fighters followed her, with only Sonic, Blaze, and Silver left. Blaze started growling in anger.

"What's wrong little kitty, not happy to see me? Why, I'm flattered princess! Oh, thank you!" Eggman Nega said in his creepy voice.

"You just freaked out everybody, and ruined today's event…so I'd bet she's mad," Sonic replied in Blaze's place.

"Oh quiet, blue rodent. I'm only interested in Blaze today. Besides, the whole reason I'm here is to HELP Blaze."

Sonic blinked a couple times at him; slowly let his fists go and stared at him. Then the familiar glint came back in his eyes…and he started laughing like crazy. Blaze and Silver looked at him and sweat dropped, Blaze face-palmed, too.

"H-help? HAH!" Sonic said, clutching his stomach and rolling around on the grass. Now Silver joined Blaze in face-palming, whilst Eggman Nega gave him an odd look.

"I'm not joking rodent-my world is in trouble." That made Sonic freeze, stare at his with his eyes wide open and quickly regain his composure. Even Mephiles-okay, maybe he would-wouldn't joke about that.

"I thought so. Blaze-I need you to come back to the Sol Dimension," Eggman Nega said seriously. Blaze stared at him for a while, as if deciding upon a conclusion. Silver and Sonic stared at her in anxiety, as Blaze stared at her enemy for some time.

"Blaze?" Silver said worriedly.

"You get one day," Blaze said, narrowing her eyes, "If this is another one of your schemes…You. Will. Pay."

Eggman Nega chuckled, only if you listened carefully you could hear the slight worry in his voice, "I assure you, this is no scheme, let's get going. HEE HEE HEE!"

Sonic sighed in frustration as Silver gawked as Blaze summoned the Sol Emerald.

"One day."

X

"So, you're saying Blaze had to leave because Eggman Nega summoned her?"

"For the billionth time, Knuckles, YES!" Sonic said, rolling his eyes at the hot headed echidna.

"…." Knuckles face-palmed after a minute of awkward silence between Sonic and all the Freedom Fighters.

"What. The. Heck. WHAT THE HECK?!" He shouted furiously, starting to chase Sonic and Silver around, much to their surprise.

"Ah! Stop chasing us! What'd we do?!" Silver shouted, dodging a punch.

"YOU LET HER GO WITH _EGGMAN NEGA _ON HER_ OWN!" _Knuckles panted, trying to catch up to them.

"3…" Mighty started counting down.

"2…" Vector continued, rolling his eyes.

"1! 1! 1!" Charmy shouted excitedly. Knuckles lunged at the two, and managed to catch Silver.

"Knuckles! Let's be civil here!" Sally shouted, trying to untangle the mess the boys had gotten themselves in.

"Okay, so they let her go, you know that Blaze won't accept any help. She says that it's _her _duty as the _princess _and _guardian_." Rotor said, helpfully.

"But who says she's gonna know we're there?" Tails said cheerfully. Knuckles paused to ponder a moment, and sighed in defeat.

"You guys are so dead if she sees us," He commented, snapping his fingers for his team to get back to Angel Island.

"Yep, and you'll be, too. See ya Rad Red!" Sonic said, as Vector took out a warp ring and flicked it open.

"Hmph."

X

"We bad."

"We bad." Knuckles repeated after Sonic the next day, sighing and crossing his arms.

"'Cause if I bad and you bad…"

"We bad."

The Freedom Fighters looked at them awkwardly as Tails intervened, "Uh, guys…maybe we should get going?"

"He started it," Knuckles blamed, stepping through the teleporter.

"Yeah, yeah, blame everything on poor ol' me…" Sonic said, following Knuckles. He froze when he looked at the sight that met his eyes, "But don't blame me for this…"

**I need to get the Azure Adventure out of the way-not all Azure-before somebody adopts this. And no, this IS NOT first come first serve. Whoever is the most capable of continuing this story will. SEE YA!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**After 10 days I decide to update. Since nobody wants to adopt, I decided to continue this story, but don't expect frequent updates. The Life I Want is my main story.**

**On that topic, to werewolf lover99: I fixed the problem I made with the wing mention, sorry about that!**

To recap, part of the Freedom Fighters had been chosen to keep an eye on Blaze while Eggman Nega accompanied her to find out what was going amiss in the Sol Dimension. These 4 Mobians were the siblings of the Freedom Fighters: Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, and Azure. The team had just stepped through the teleporter that Tails and Rotor had developed with the Chaos Emeralds that had been collected. Unfortunately, a devastating sight meets their eyes.

The Sol Dimension was in terrible ruins. Rubble was spread all throughout the used-to-be village that the heroes had stepped in to. The whole world was ashen colored. The sky itself haunted the grave surroundings with rain clouds drifting to block the sunlight that had been streaming down. Behind the siblings, the swirly portal closed, preventing any choice of going back until they found Blaze. Even then, Blaze could only help provided she had not lost the Sol Emerald from the while back.

Azure and Knuckles were looking around at their surroundings while Tails and Sonic simply gawked at the devastation. Sonic slowly reached down after some time and picked up a tattered rag doll. It face was smeared with ash and its brown woolen hair was falling apart. Sonic tucked it between two rocks, which would serve a safe place for it in case the heavens started to sob.

"Wha-what happened?" Tails stuttered. Sonic didn't reply and just walked forward. He put his arms behind his back and looked as though he was a scientist, going on a slightly casual walk. Tails look worriedly after him, Sonic never like it when somebody got hurt.

"Is this what it's always like?" Knuckles asked cheekily.

"No…it's usually beautiful…" Sonic said. He let out a long, tired sigh and gazed around. The only one who had not bothered to comment on anything was Azure. She was still staring at it all, soaking it in.

"Doesn't make sense…" Azure muttered. Tails turned to look at her as Knuckles and Sonic started picking their way through the rubble.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing! Let's go catch up with Knux and Sonic," Azure replied hastily. She took off after her older brothers; leaving Tails scratching his head in confusion.

"Now…where exactly did Eggman Nega say that Blaze was going?" Knuckles queried Sonic as Tails met up with the group.

"Erm…uh…" Sonic said awkwardly. Knuckles stared at Sonic in disbelief for a moment before starting to repeatedly hit himself on the head.

"Blaze _did _say she was only staying for a day," Tails commented, "At least, that's what Silver told me."

Azure looked at Tails as Sonic tried to make Knuckles stop saying "stupid."

"What time did Eggman Nega interrupt?" She asked.

"Um…I think it was around noon," Sonic said, pausing mid-action. This proved to be a grave mistake, as Knuckles took the opportunity to fling Sonic off his arm into a pile of broken brick.

"Then we've only got 4 hours!" Knuckles shouted. Azure nodded in agreement as Tails pulled out a hand-held communicator. Sonic shakily stood up from the rubble and glared at Knuckles. He walked towards him with his fists clenched at took a deep breath. Sonic slowly turned towards Tails, who was pressing buttons on his yellow machine.

"If something truly happened, then Blaze probably would've stayed," Azure suggested.

"Right, which means we can stay. Even if Blaze left, we can help, right?" Sonic said.

"Yep, there's a place to camp not far off, let's go!" Tails shouted.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**Sorry if I wasn't clear last time! This story is no longer up for adoption. I'm writing it since nobody wants to adopt it…hurts my happiness quite a deal…**

Back in the Prime Zone, night was settling in and the residents were calling it in for the day. A group of kids straggled home towards Rosie as Sally Acorn walked down a walkway in New Mobotropolis. Sally let out a weak smile towards one of the kids, who shot her a nervous glance; must've come out weird. Despite this, the princess trudged towards a house located at the edge of the woods.

As Sally approached the house, she heard extremely loud music blaring out through the doorway.

_*This is the end *_

_*Hold your breath and count to 10 *_

_* Feel the Earth move and then…*_

_*Hear my heart burst again*_

Sally smiled slightly, genuinely, something she hadn't done after since Sonic had blown at her. True, Sally thought she had been overreacting that Sonic had yelled at her to get the civilians out. But he had also ignored her the whole time that they had supervised Tails and Rotor building the teleporter. No conversation she attempted would intrigue him.

There was only one other girl who understood what she was going through at the moment.

Amy Rose.

Sally had to dig up a truckload of courage to face her boyfriend's ex-girlfriend. In fact, she was still unsure whether this was a good idea or not, considering that Shadow was her brother. But, from what she had heard, Shadow was on an extended G.U.N. mission. Silver would probably respect the girl's privacy as they had a girl convo. Sally honestly had no idea how to start the conversation. All her life Sally had planned out nearly every detail and done extensive research to make sure the plan would succeed. Rarely had her plan ever failed, even when it did, she amended it with yet another plan.

This time, Sally was going unprepared. She had no idea how Amy would take Sally attempting to get boyfriend advice from her, especially from Sonic. Sally was hoping with all her heart that Amy understood and would help.

However, the more Sally thought about it, the more it seemed like a miracle if Amy understood. Amy had been there first, Sally had joined the Freedom Fighters only after her father had let her. Amy had come from Mercia to Knothole after her cousin Rob O' the Hedge had sent her here. She had become one of the first Freedom Fighters not long after, despite the protests that she was too young. Amy had proven herself over the last 4 years, showing bravery, skill, and most importantly, and determination and optimism. Sally respected Amy for all that she had held among these long, tough years.

Finally, even with her steps slow to prolong the treacherous moment, Sally was at the doorstep of the Rose's house. Now, instead of music, she could hear a voice singing along with the lyrics. Not too loudly, but perfectly on key. The voice was quite good, and it took Sally a moment to recognize it as Amy's.

"_Let the Skyfaallll"_

"_When it crumbleesss"_

"_We will stand-_SILVER!"

There was a loud crash and ecstatic laughter as Amy's yelling continued. Sally paused for a moment, her hand half-way about to knock on the door.

"You're singing waaaayyyy to loud!" Silver's voice emerged as the door cracked open. Sally jumped a little, surprised as Silver stood at the doorway.

"Right this-a way-a mi princess," He said goofily. Sally laughed and walked in, "Seriously Silver, fail with the accent."

"Then why are you smiling?"

"'Cause it was still funny," Sally replied, grinning at the psychic. Silver smiled back as a pink hedgehog stormed into the living room.

"SILVE-Oh!" Amy started to yell, but cut herself off upon spotting Sally. She froze as Sally awkwardly rubbed her arm. Silver looked between the two as realization suddenly dawned upon him.

"Uh…maybe you should go up…?" He suggested awkwardly, his initial cheeriness disappearing. Amy death glared him and then smiled at Sally. Waving her hand silently, Amy sprinted up the stairs. Sally slowly followed, taken a bit aback by the friendly expression.

Amy was waiting at the top of the stairs for Sally to get up. The same cheery same smile kept on, she turned and headed towards the last door at the end of the hallway. Sally followed mutely, unsure of what to say.

Stepping inside Amy's room, Sally felt like there was a Valentine's Day party going on. Everything was red, pink, or white. But the most noticeable thing was the huge shelf of albums taking up a whole wall. Multi-colored binders or albums took up every row. A quick title was scribbled on the spine of each one. There was a small cough and Sally's attention immediately turned from the albums to the hammer gal sitting on the bed. Amy patted the spot next to her for Sally to sit on as she scrolled through something on her phone.

"You listen to music, right?" Amy asked. Sally nodded her head before realizing that Amy wasn't looking at her. Letting out a quiet sigh that rippled the bang over her eye, Sally replied, "Yeah."

"Have you heard Since U Been Gone?"

"Part of it…"

With that answer, Amy pressed the play button on YouTube.

_(Since U Been Gone by Kelly Clarkson. Insert CD. Press play)_

Sally widened her eyes as the song started. She could see where this was going. Nervously glancing towards Amy; she was scrolling through songs with a small screen in the bottom right corner showing the video.

Sally silently listened to the song and tried her best not to feel like the worst person in the world. How was this song making her guilty? This is how, Amy had always followed Sonic. It was part of who she was, expressing her emotions. Amy wasn't afraid to hide her love, but Sally…she had always hidden her crush on the blue hero, not even telling her closest friends her secret. Sometimes it showed, but Sally tried her hardest to cover it up.

Sally closed her eyes as the song ended.

Amy pressed the play button.

_(Want U Back Cher Lloyd)_

Sally's eyes flashed open in a split second. All of this song made song except for one thing…didn't Sonic break up with Amy?

Noticing the confused look on Sally's face Amy made the one minute signal with her pointer finger and waited for the 3 minutes 31 seconds song to end. The second it did, Amy exited out of YouTube and shut off her cellphone.

She turned around and sat cross-legged on the bed. Sally turned slightly to see Amy; who placed her cheek in her hand and cocked her head.

"Which one do you think I'm thinking?" Amy asked suddenly interrupting the silence.

"…I don't know," Sally lied, not sure of her reaction.

"If this helps, Sonic did break up with me, but I couldn't find a more perfect song," Amy added a little shrug at the end. Sally frowned, that made things harder.

"Weeeellll…Want U Back," Sally said uncomfortably. Amy smiled at her answer but did not tell her if she was right or wrong.

"I noticed."

"Noticed what?" Sally queried, confused.

"Sonic's been on the edge, he's been ignoring you, heck, he yelled at you at the stadium," Amy responded casually. Sally looked down at her hands folded on her lap. They automatically tightened.

"I could help."

Sally looked up, extremely startled by this response. After all this worrying, this was the answer? Sally had barely said 15 words and Amy was already offering to help? Then a thought struck her…it was horrible wretched thought that made her cower in guilt.

"Why?"

Amy laughed at this question and looked at Sally happily. Sally shot her a confused glance. Two options: make a joke or make things awkward. Well, that was quickly answered.

"Confusion hurteth brain," Sally joked. Amy laughed harder which brought a smile to Sally's face; which soon turned to a hard-core laugh. After the two recollected themselves, Amy answered the query.

"I want Sonic to be happy. Right now, you make him happy. That makes me happy."

That broke it, Sally burst out sobbing and hugged the young hedgehog tightly.

"How did you get over him?" Sally asked, after finishing the sudden break-out. She wiped away the tears still brimming her eyes as Amy yet again took out her cellphone.

"Opal texted me this song after the whole girl group started texting/calling me to pick myself," She explained to Sally, "It had nothing to do with a break up, but I love the Chronicles of Narnia."

Sally raised an eyebrow, where did the fantasy series come in to play.

"The movies are pretty good to soooo…."

_(There's A Place For Us by Carrie Underwood)_

During the chorus, Amy and Sally both couldn't help but chime in to the song.

_We can be the kings and queens of anything if we believe_

_It's written in the stars that shine above_

_A world where you and I belong_

_Where faith and love will keep us strong_

_Exactly who we are is just enough_

_There's a place for us_

After the song was over, Sally smiled at Amy and stood up. Amy followed lead but the grin was even wider.

"I'd better get going before Elias freaks out," Sally joked.

"Right, see ya!" Amy said, following her out the bedroom door.

The second they opened the door, they were met with a light voice singing All Of Me by John Legend. It stopped abruptly as the girls were half-way down the stairs. Silver turned around from the coach and shut off his iPad and grinned sheepishly.

Sally held in her laughter until outside the house, where she burst. She straightened herself after an orange hedgehog walking by gave her an odd look.

X

"I'm boooorrrreeed…" Azure complained.

The 4 Mobians that had travelled in to the Sol Dimension had found safety from the thunderstorm in a makeshift "tent" compromising of tree bark, branches, twigs, etc. Lucky Knuckles was with them, no? Crowded underneath the small amount of protection.

"Let's tell scarrrrrrry storrrrries…" Sonic said creepily and rolling the rs.

"…" The other three looked at him simultaneously as sweat drops appeared. Sonic shrugged his shoulders, "Heh heh…anyways, we should still tell a scary story!"

Azure shrugged indifferently, Tails responded with a sure, and Knuckles looked ecstatic.

"I'LL TELL THE STORY!" The hot-headed echidna shouted excitedly. Sonic, Tails, and Azure stared at him in bewilderment as he started.

"Many years ago, in a forest just like this own…in a group just like this own, 4 brothers sat around in a fire, crowded around eachother-"

"I hate these stories!" Azure shouted. Knuckles and Sonic looked at her.

"Remember this is K plus? I know for a fact some 4th graders are gonna be terrified if you continue that," Tails noted.

"Plus, the author got pretty terrified when she wrote down that story on a piece of paper! She shredded it and then chucked it into the sink!" Azure added.

**Think this is the longest chapter I've ever written in This Is The Way It Is. Thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW! **


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

"BLAAAAZZZEEEE!" A young voice screeched. The purple princess turned around and was nearly knocked over by a hug sent by Marine. She had been studying the damage in the same town that Tails, Sonic, Knuckles, and Azure had just left. Eggman Nega had shown her the devastation for about 3 minutes and 47 seconds, then left saying he had something important to attend two days ago.

Blaze had spent that entire day trying to calm herself down and figure out what to do. This hadn't worked very well, as she had accidentally set the tattered remains of a village on fire.

"I'm so glad to see ya, mate!" Marine said excitedly. Blaze looked at her in disbelief, how could Marine be happy with all this disaster around? Noticing the look on her best friend's face, Marine looked around.

_(Coming Home by Diddy-Dirty Money)_

"Oooohhhhhhh….Erm…" Marine said awkwardly. Blaze walked forward as the heavens started pouring down. Ignoring the rain drenching her, Blaze walked towards to middle of the ruins. There was a doll safely tucked between two pieces of rock. Looking closer to her surroundings, Blaze noticed there was a large hole in a pile of broken brick. There were footprints melting in to the mud. 4 sets to be exact, soon it became 3 sets of feet.

"Blaze?" Marine asked worriedly, "Everybody's safe…"

"Where are they?" Blaze asked, not turning around to face the young raccoon.

"It's only a couple villages and towns that got destroyed, mate, we can fix it," Marine said optimistically.

"Who did this?"

Marine was taken aback by the vehemence in Blaze's voice. The princess' whole body was shaking from anger as she curled up her hands in to fists. Flames started encircling as they always did when she was angry.

"I dunno, but some of the villagers said this happened 8 years ago, no idea what 'em blokes be talking about," Marine said unsurely.

Blaze froze at this mention. 8 years ago…that dream…the fire…ashes…it all fit together! Except for the part of who caused all of this disaster, which they still had to figure out. It did explain most of the dream, and the footprints and marks all made sense.

X

Sonic awoke with a start. All of the siblings had fallen asleep after the author refused to let Knuckles a story do to the damage it might cause young children. But that's beside the point, Sonic had just heard somebody screaming Blaze's name at the top of their lungs.

"Snrzk!" Knuckles grunted, waking up suddenly. Azure and Tails woke up in turn as Sonic crept out of their shelter; and got immediately drenched.

Knuckles burst out laughing as the soaking wet Sonic stormed back as Tails sleepily rubbed his eyes.

"Whazzup?" Azure asked groggily.

"Didn't you guys here that?" Sonic asked, wringing out his quills absentmindedly.

"Nope," they all said in unison. In response, Sonic sweat dropped and rolled his eyes.

"Well, I heard somebody go like 'Blaaaazzzeeee' or somethin' like that. It sounded like it was from that town we were in yesterday," Sonic said gesturing out the "door" of the "tent." Knuckles rolled his eyes as Tails and Azure got up.

"Let's go check it out," Azure suggested, starting to head out the door.

"You crazy?! It's sopping wet!" Sonic exclaimed. True, it was just rain, but he felt like he had gone through enough pain at this moment; so why did he have to be covered in water? However, nobody bothered to answer to poor hedgehog's question and instead trooped out. Sonic sighed in frustration and unwillingly followed them.

X

"It makes sense!" Blaze shouted. Marine stared at her in confusion; scratching her head while looking at an ecstatic Blaze.

Blaze, however, understood exactly what she was talking about. She closed her eyes as she recalled the memory from a very long time ago.

_So much fire…smoke! The people, I have to help them. _

_I tumbled my way through clouds of smoke, ground that wasn't solid. It was all blurry…then I remembered._

"_Azure! Azure! Where'd you go! We have to leave!"_

The reason why Azure didn't remember anything. The reason she was in the dream. Why Azure acted weird when Blaze took her to the Sol Dimension a month ago. The puzzle pieces fit together.

X

"Aaaaannnd it's an amazing new discovery, folks! Espio the Chameleon does not want to train to 'perfect his ultimate ninja skills'!" Charmy yelled into an invisible microphone. The Chaotix, minus Knuckles, were settled around the Master Emerald. The brown wolf of the group chuckled at Charmy's commentary. Espio rolled his eyes at both Charmy and Alicia.

"Well, da kid's got nothin' better ta do, Es. Can't blame him," Vector replied from his position leaning on the emerald. Espio looked down at him from the top of the emerald and sighed.

"We _should _find something to do," Opal said from where she watching Cherry the Chao fly around the Master Emerald in circles. Even the chao was bored out of its mind.

Basically, Espio was meditating on top of the Master Emerald, Vector was jamming to some music which he was soon to get sick of, Charmy was yelling stuff about what people were doing, Alicia was eating cherries, Mighty was half-asleep, Opal was staring at Cherry, and Cherry the chao was floating about Shrine Isle.

"Oh, burst into song like usual?" Mighty asked lazily. Opal scoffed at him and crossed her arms, yes, she was still a bit angry at him, but then again, she was rather stubborn sometimes.

"I WOULD listen to Demi Lovato, but_ somebody_-"she looked at Espio who promptly looked away, "Got sick of me not using ear buds."

"Thank da heavens for that," Vector commented. Opal glared at him as Alicia nearly choked on a cherry laughing.

"But still, whaddya wanna do?" Vector asked the whole team now. Simultaneously almost everybody shrugged. Charmy however, tapped his chin with finger and slowly plopped down on the grass.

"Remember when Knuckles left for a while? And Mighty went to check out all of Mobius?" Charmy asked Vector and Espio.

"Yeah, what did you guys do when we were gone?" Mighty asked, looking at Charmy. He was startled when Alicia suddenly snapped her fingers.

"I remember! Espio told me that they ran a detective agency or something like that!" She exclaimed. Vector nodded towards her, or it could've just been the music.

"Let's find a detective case!" Charmy shouted excitedly. Mighty shrugged his shoulders, Opal and Alicia exchanged looks, Vector smiled, and Espio…

"No way, Charmy," Espio said in all seriousness. The whole team stared at him. Espio opened an eyes realizing they were staring at him. "What?"

"Why not?!" Charmy shouted, pulling puppy dog eyes.

"It was dangerous. Very dangerous. I have no idea why I agreed to let Vector bring you," Espio replied calmly.

"B-but," Charmy said as tears filled his eyes. The rest of the team looked at Charmy and immediately covered their ears. Well, Cherry just put his tiny hands on the side of head.

"WWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"OKAY! I give in!" Espio yelled, covering his…"ears." Charmy immediately stopped and grinned at Espio, "Okay."

X

**Basically it…sorry it wasn't too eventful, I'm not feeling the tops today. Music does help me write though, so I turned on some X Factor Australia 2013 and started typing. :-) Oh, and sorry if I'm not doing to great on the "romance" part; I'm not allowed to date. Please drop me a review! And here is a thank you to all my reviewers:**

**Werewolf lover99**

**The Unknown Mystery**

**AgentDolly **

**Shadow lover 123**

**Epicn00b**

**So…5 reviewers in total. 81 reviews. Is that even possible?! That's amazing! I can't wait to hit 100!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Two lone Overlanders trudged through the darkness enveloping Station Square on this wet, soggy, April afternoon. These two travelers had just arrived from the big city, and honestly didn't look like they belonged there. They were cast odd looks from time to time, which were all ignored.

"I don't get why you wanted here of all da places, Norman," One of the growled in a hoarse whisper.

"Trust me, Truman, I know wha I'm doing," The other one replied pleasantly.

The two travelers faces were hidden by the trench coats they were wearing. But it was quite obvious that they weren't locals. The taller, more confident of the two was examining almost every shop from the outside, whilst the shorter, nervous one was casting nervous looks at everyone who passed them.

"Excuse me, sir."

A panda that had just walked by turned to look at the person called Norman. He looked a bit surprised but nonetheless he said, "Were you referring to me?"

"Yes, I was actually. Do you know a certain someone called Sally Alicia Acorn?" Norman asked, as Truman pulled out a photo of a squirrel/chipmunk.

"The princess? Yes, I do, actually," The man replied nervously. It was never a good sign nowadays when somebody asked for the princess.

"Good…do you know where she is?" Norman asked, a bit of coldness coming into his casual voice. The man gulped and replied after a moment, "I believe she resides in New Mobotropolis."

"Thank you, that's all we need," Norman replied as he gestured for Truman to put away the photo. The man nodded his head and turned away.

But not before a fatal scream issued from his throat.

X

"Witnesses report that a man identified as Noah Raymond Thompson was seriously injured by two men bearing trench coats. These witnesses also say that these two men interrogated Thompson for information on Princess Sally Acorn. It is advised that Mobians close to Sally Acorn be careful, as officials say that Nocturnine had just met with the Council of Acorn. This is Scarlet Garcia, and it's back to you, Josh."

Charmy looked at Vector, who looked at Mighty, who looked at Opal, who looked at Alicia, who looked at Espio, who looked at Cherry, who looked at Charmy. Almost all of them were thinking the same thing, mission time!

"Sweet! We only had to wait a couple hours 'till we got out first mission as detectives!" Charmy yelped excitedly.

"First and last," Espio corrected, "Knuckles will probably be back by the time we finish, and he'll probably have do something even if we aren't finished."

Charmy pouted at this statement, mainly because it was true.

"Come o-on, s-stop ruining C-Charmy's fun!" Ray complained. The rest nodded in agreement, including the chao.

"Oh, for the love of-fine! Let's go get more information from the Station Square police!" Espio suddenly yelled angrily. He stormed out of the Chaotix's HQ before any of them could answer. The Chaotix left behind blinked as they registered what just happened. Soon, an awkward silence filled the room until Charmy accidentally turned the TV on again.

"Alright…that was totally out of personality and completely unexpected…now who wants to go with Espio?" Mighty asked, picking up the remote and turning the TV off.

"Can I go with Espio? I need to talk with him," Opal asked.

"I'm going with her, too," Alicia added. Vector shrugged at them, implying a 'yes' as the answer to Opal's question, as Alicia's was more of a statement.

"Great! Come on!" Alicia shouted, grabbing Opal and all but running out of the room. Charmy and Mighty sweat dropped at the wolf's enthusiasm.

"We have to go watch da Master Emerald," Vector reminded the two remaining. Mighty, Ray, and Charmy exchanged glances as they tried to hold in the laughter. They epically failed, of course.

"What's so dang funny?!" Vector yelled at the laughing Mobians.

"J-just make s-sure y-y-you don't fall of t-this time!" Ray yelped. Vector blushed terribly at the memory of accidentally walking off Shrine Isle yesterday. This made the trio laugh even harder, which was thought to be impossible.

X

A G.U.N officer pressed the rewind button a security film in a police station for 3 Mobians standing behind him.

Espio, Alicia, and Opal were all inside G.U.N. Lucky having a best friend who's brother works for G.U.N., isn't it? Well, it did almost 25 minutes of convincing Shadow, which probably would've failed had Rouge not butted in on the conversation.

The officer pressed the play button once the time on the top right corner showed "9:30 p.m." The footage was in black and white, but it showed exactly what the Chaotix wanted. The officer looked to Espio as the film ended, questioning if he wanted to see it again.

"No, we're fine. Thank you for this," Espio replied smoothly. The officer nodded mutely.

"Hey, Espio, didn't that panda look familiar?" Alicia asked, squinting at the film which had been paused with Noah Raymond Thompson lying on the ground.

"Hey! I remember! He was with the gorilla that rebelled against Eggman during that attack we were on," Opal exclaimed, looking at the film as well.

"Yeah, my best friend is kind clueless sometimes," The officer replied. He finally showed all of his face to the trio. It was none other than Spencer Daniel Ricardo, the gorilla that had helped them against Eggman. He looked the same as before, with fur sporting a rainbow of colors and gold jewelry. He now had a Scooby Doo tattoo on his left arm and a golden dragon tattoo on his right arm. Spencer also looked considerably tired.

The three Mobians stared at Spencer in disbelief for quite a time. Espio was the first to regains his composure, "Do you know what hospital Noah is staying at?"

"Sure, Green Hill Hospital for the Welfare of Mobius," Spencer replied calmly. Espio nodded his head in reply and motioned for Alicia and Opal to follow him.

It was time to dig into the details.

**I know that there are a lot of adventures going on at once, but the Sol Dimension one is actually rather short. You saw that Blaze pretty much figured it all out last chapter. I need to let this span out longer because in order to provide an accurate Winter Olympics, I need to play it. AgentDolly owns the game so I have to wait until I can go to her house. Well, I hope I can get more than one or two reviews on this chapter. See ya!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

**Think about all those endangered animals in this world. Thousands, perhaps millions, of them are endangered. Thousands are extinct.**

**And usually it's because of us. **

**Thank you to werewolf lover99 for caring.**

"Mr. Thompson?"

A nurse was waiting at the door of a hospital room. A multi-colored panda bear turned off the TV and smiled at her, "Yes?"

"There are some people here to visit you. I believe you know them from the…Chaotix?" The nurse glanced at her clipboard as a confused look came over her face.

"Hm…that does sound familiar," Noah said, tapping his chin, "Oh yeah! Didn't I meet them when I was working for Egghead?"

_Flashback…_

"_Thanks for helping us, dudes!" Sonic said, fist bumping Noah and Spencer. Noah smiled and Spencer gave them a half-smile. _

PAUSE

"Mr. Thompson!"

Noah shook his head and looked at the nurse again. It must've looked like he fainted when he had a flash back. Well, when you get shot in the chest, those things happen. The nurse shot him a frightened look. Noah gently smiled at her, "I'm fine, Hope, you were saying the Chaotix…?"

"Oh yes," Hope said, regaining her composure, "I think they want to ask you about what happened."

"Fair enough," Noah said with a shrugged, "Send 'em in."

Hope nodded and slid back into hallway. Moments later, a purple chameleon, brown wolf, and lavender hedgehog walked in. Noah smiled at them slightly uncomfortably. After all, he had been taught to fight the Freedom Fighters in a point in his life. Now he was going to be interrogated for information on the details of what had happened for the GOOD of the Freedom Fighters.

Ironic, no?

Well, despite the fact that it had only been a day, Noah was a fast recover. He was sitting up straight, although with pillows propping him up, to greet his "visitors." His chest was wrapped in bandages, of course. There was a TV Remote lying on the bed sheets, implying that he had been watching TV for quite a while.

"Hey, Noah!" Opal said, first to break the silence settling in.

"Hey…Erm…O-o-o…"

"Opal, Espio, Alicia," Opal said, pointing to the people in question as she said there name. Noah nodded his head acknowledging that he understood her.

"Are you feeling better?" Alicia asked politely. Noah shrugged and made the so-so sign with his hand. Noticing the worried look on her face, he let out a chuckle to break the ice.

"I suppose there's no denying it Mr. Thompson," Espio interrupted, "You know why we're really here."

"Yes, I do. But don't call me Mr. Thompson. Call me Noah or better yet, Spike," As Noah told them his nickname he pointed to the spiked collar around his neck. Alicia and Opal giggled and Espio rolled his eyes.

"Alright, _Spike_," Espio said, putting emphasis on the nickname, "Can you tell us what happened?"

"Well, most of it.

I had just visited the Council of the Acorn that night. I can't tell you what we talking about-classified information. Anyway, I lost track of time and stayed there for way to long. I was hurrying back to G.U.N. that night. Well, I was until I heard somebody go something like 'excuse me' so I turned around. There were two guys in trench coats were standing there. One was tall and the other was kinda chubby. Anyway, the tall one asked me if I knew Princess Sally. The chubby one pulled out a picture. I told them I did. Then the tall one asked me where she was.

Now, I've been trained for a long time. Two guys plus picture? That equals trouble. There were all those other factors, too. After all, not everybody goes wandering around during the night. The guys looked pretty suspicious. The chubby one looked really nervous.

Anyway, the tall one asked me where she was. Now that was really suspicious. I knew for a fact that Sally was in Station Square itself, but I told them she was in New Mobotropolis. The guy told me thanks. I turned around, next thing I know, I'm in the hospital."

The whole time, Espio had magically produced note pads for all of them. Well, only two. Alicia and Opal were sharing one. In fact, they were still writing in it. Espio, however, had been taking diligent notes.

"Hm…you work for G.U.N?" Espio asked, tapping his pen on the note pad. Noah nodded his head. "Well, thanks for the information Spike. It's going to help a lot." He motioned for the girls to follow him outside.

Once outside the hospital and on the way to Angel Island, Espio started evaluating the information he had gathered. He glanced down at him notepad.

_**Acorn Council-then why did we see Chuck?**_

_**Secret Info-what?**_

_**Night-lost time**_

_**Two Overlanders-suspicious**_

_**Trench Coats**_

_**Tall & Chubby-chubby one nervous**_

_**Princess Sally**_

_**They even had a picture!**_

_**Noah lied…good…**_

_**Now they're headed New Mobotropolis**_

"I wonder why Spencer didn't tell us that..." Espio suddenly realized the girls weren't paying attention and death glared at them. Alicia rolled her eyes at him and Opal stuck out her tongue. They were still scribbling in the book.

"What are you two drawing?" Espio asked angrily, "This is serious."

"That's why we've been _helping, _genius," Opal replied, going back to the note pad. A bewildered look crossed Espio's face, which soon turned in to anger.

"Oh for Pete's sake!" He suddenly said, snatching the note pad.

"Hey!" Alicia yelped, rubbing her hand where the note pad had scratched.

Espio was staring at the note pad with his mouth open.

"Well, you can't sing, but you can draw."

Opal shrugged her shoulders, "I can NOT sing well, I know that. But mom taught me how to draw…Besides, Alicia helped."

Opal and Alicia had been drawing a sketch of the two suspects based on the security film and Noah's descriptions. Unfortunately, they had pretty much ignored everything else Noah had said.

Espio sighed and face-palmed, tossing the note pad back to the girls, he started walking again.

X

"So lemme get this straight…"

"For PETE'S SAKE!"

That was Knuckles yelling at Sonic. The group, Marine, Blaze, Tails, Azure, Knuckles, and Sonic, was settled around a toasty fire. The light cast shadows on their faces, which would've looked scary if the environment hadn't been so friendly. Marine had taken them to the towns that hadn't been destroyed. It was also revealed that only 5 villages had been destroyed. All the citizens had been able to escape safely.

Blaze had just explained her theory of Azure to the group. Most of them weren't that sure that her theory was true. They didn't think that Blaze was mistrusting, it was just that only Blaze had experienced the dream.

"I'm just confused!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Okay, one last time, Blaze," Azure pried.

"Fine…" Blaze said with a sigh.

"I experienced a dream. It showed fire and ashes. Very similar to what the citizens have told me happened recently. Also, I kept yelling Azure's name for some reason.

My theory is that Azure was originally from the Sol Dimension. Someone or something caused every memory of her to be wiped away, and that included her memories," Blaze finished.

Sonic scratched his head and opened his mouth, unfortunately, Knuckles slapped his gloved hand over the hedgehog's mouth before anything could be said. Sonic glared openly at his older brother. Knuckles smirked at him while all the others sweat dropped.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

"Hmmm….so, this is what you're saying-"

I'll cut off Vector over here to save your poor ears from melting into nothingness. The Chaotix were huddled inside their headquarters, waiting for Knuckles to return from New Mobotropolis. Nicole had communicated with them explaining the "Azure Theory" and that Knuckles was…"trusting" them to guard the Master Emerald. Meanwhile, the De Facto leader had insisted on being crowned the leader for the time being; much to the Chaotix's dismay.

Oh, and the reason I say huddled is because SOMEONE forgot to pay the bills. *cough* Vector *cough* So, it was freezing with the rain spree that the clouds insisted on pouring upon New Mobotropolis.

"Yes, Vector, exactly what I told you before!" Espio yelled impatiently.

"SHUSH!" Charmy whisper-yelled from the couch. So the electricity was out, that doesn't mean the girls' cellphones stopped working, right?

Espio sighed in exasperation and Vector rolled his eyes.

In order for you to correctly picture this scene, I must describe exactly what they were doing. First of all, the Chaotix HQ is the one from Sonic X. However, there was a TV on the wall, flat screen, and it seemed considerably bigger. This was because Espio, Vector, and Charmy had had to rebuild their home because Shadow had crashed them onto the main Metarex ship. Knuckles had rejoined there group shortly after those events, and he was a considerably good builder. Knuckles was good at all survival skills, having lived on his own since he was a young child, and there was the fact he was the best treasure hunter in the world. Oh, and there was the fact it was incredibly messy.

Espio glanced down at his note pad yet again as Vector started drabbling on about different theories that might be involved. Was Vector missing the biggest thing? Most people who went incognito were careful not to reveal themselves in any way possible, which included disabling any cameras that might have possibly been able to take their picture or video. But these two Overlanders had spoken to Noah and had allowed themselves to be captured on camera. It didn't add up.

**_Acorn Council-then why did we see Chuck? Chuck's a member of the Council-if Noah had truly met with them, then Chuck would've been gone for the afternoon._**

**_Classified information-we need to know what that is_**

**_Noah was travelling during night time-never a good sign_**

**_Two Overlanders-common in station square_**

**_Trench Coats-it wasn't raining then; it wasn't even all that cold_**

**_Tall & Chubby-chubby one nervous-were they planning something?_**

**_The two men were searching for Princess Sally-why?_**

**_They owned a picture of her, they must be serious_**

**_They asked where she was_**

**_Noah lied…good…_**

**_Now they're headed New Mobotropolis_**

As you just saw, Espio had added more details into his notes. In truth, he and Vector were the only ones being serious about the case at the moment. The others-except for Alicia-had complained that weekends should be spent with fun and laughter. Alicia, on the other hand, had left to visit a friend.

Yesterday had been boring for Vector, and he had wished he had gone with Espio to see Noah. On the other hand, Espio seemed upset about something. Tension with the ninja nowadays was never a good sign. At least he had Mighty and Ray's help controlling Charmy.

He insisted on making up the lost time by immediately getting to work on the case at hand. With enough bargaining, and losing his secret stash of Coke, Vector had gotten the others to agree on working on the case all of tomorrow. However, Espio insisted on finding out what to do and where to do it tomorrow. AKA, he wanted to plan everything out. He had also made it clear they did not trust a high pitched voice on a recorder disguised as Eggman like before. And like always, Espio had insisted that the groups be split up so that nobody would get side-tracked or distracted. It was a nice way to get everything organized for work, but it did make everything more boring.

Suddenly, Espio decided to listen to Vector. He had just caught the name slip of the leader of the Knothole Freedom Fighters somewhere.

"What did you just say?"

Espio glared at Vector in annoyance; didn't anybody care about what he had to say today? In truth, Espio had interrupted Vector's drabbles with a lecture, and Vector had "every right to space out."

"I _said,"_ Espio responded huffily, "That we have to contact the Princess not to come back to New Mobotropolis. Next, we need to send out part of the team to talk to a council member to figure out what they were talking about. It is probably essential to this. Next, we need to go incognito and look around for suspicious characters. Remember, you already told the Freedom Fighters not to worry about it and that we would take care of it."

Vector scratched his head as he tried remembering when he had said that last bit. Espio rolled his eyes and starting writing what he had just said on his notepad.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Vector and Espio turned around to see everybody except Charmy covering their ears as the young bee started screaming with his eyes glued to the screen.

"NOO! INDI CAN'T DIE! HE CAN'T!"

Espio looked at Opal with his eyebrow cocked (1). She shrugged her shoulders in return, "Hey, Ray was the one who wanted to watch The Last Crusade (2)."

"W-what? That w-was Mighty!" Ray said, pointing to his older brother accusingly. Mighty held up his hands and grinned sheepishly, "I didn't know that Charmy liked Indiana Jones so much!"

Espio sighed for the second time this hour. Except this time, he thwacked himself on the head with the notepad in his hands. After that was finished, he pushed his chair back from Vector's desk and walked out the door.

**I took a break from The Life I Want. I think I did better on this chapter than the recent ones, what do you guys think? Love you all, we're almost at 1,500 views! And remember, please check out my story on FictionPress called Munny Not Money! Drop me an Anonymous review or a one work review, I don't care! I would love to see it! See ya'll!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Sonic whistled a little tune as he ran through Green Hill Zone for the umpteenth time. Not surprisingly, the tune sounded remarkably like the Green Hill Theme. It was great to feel the cool breeze in his quills and the soft, mellow touch of the spring green grass that adorned the location after the Sol Dimension fiasco.

Sonic stopped for a minute; not to catch his breath, of course. Seeing the towns in the Sol Dimension in ruins had given him a new perspective upon the gifts he had been given to be living in New Mobotropolis right now. With no Egg lunatic to worry about and to be in a relationship that didn't involve being chased by a hammer…Ahhh, the true gifts Chaos had bestowed upon Mobius' hero were truly amazing. At least, in Sonic's point of view.

Sally's view was a bit less; she felt as if their relationship was teetering now. Sonic always wanted to be free, to be able to do what he wanted, and when he wanted to do it. Amy had always gone with Sonic on the adventure, showing talent and bravery among the best of the Freedom Fighters. Sally felt as if she was not _worthy _of being Sonic's girlfriend. Bunnie Rabbot had tried her best to knock this ridiculous theory out of the princess' head, but with no luck so far.

For the Chaotix, things were a bit hectic trying to solve the case in the 3 days' time that Knuckles had forced upon them. Tails and Rotor were inventing to their hearts content, the Freedom Fighters were relaxing, and Scourge had just invaded Mobius.

Wait, what?

"Sal, you have got to be joking!" Sonic said into the wristwatch that had Sally's face on its screen.

The digi-Sally shook her head and sighed, "That's what Nicole and the sensors say, but they have no idea _where _he is. Perfect, isn't it? Right before Amy wanted to try the Olympics again."

Sonic rolled his eyes in response, "Do I have to come back?"

"No, just thought I should tell you. Anything new?"

"I was thinking three of us could do…something together."

"Three?"

"You, me, and Amy."

"Amy?!" Sally asked, well more yelped.

"Yeah, you know, break the ice," Sonic replied calmly.

Sally sighed in exasperation, "Sonic, that won't work out, trust me."

Sonic shrugged, "I thought it would be a good idea."

Sally sighed yet again, "Look, Sonic. I need you to come back. It's important."

"Ok, Sal! Gotta juice!"

X

It was in more of a daze that Sonic left the Knothole Freedom Fighter's tree stump base fifteen minutes later. Any 15 year old male would be surprised when the girlfriend he thought would last forever and be perfect broke up with him. The fact kept crossing Sonic's brain as false, this was fiction, and it wasn't real. But Sonic had to face facts sooner or later: it was just a dream.

_(Just a Dream by Nelly)_

Sonic started sprinting through New Mobotropolis. The only thing he'd ever do when he was worried, confused, or upset. Use his instinct. Do what he was made to do. Run.

He turned every corner, but no matter where he went, all he could see was Sally's upset face. The voice haunted him, "_I'm sorry Sonic, it can't work like this. I need somebody who will stay next to me. I can't have somebody who's always on the run."_

Without realizing it, Sonic had run to the place that he had grown up in. The place he had formed the Freedom Fighters. The place where new fighters were added. The place he had joyously ran in fifteen minutes ago, happily thinking about the good times he was having.

And now here he was, in Green Hill Zone, on his hands and knees, staring at the grass. The wind played softly with the grass that Sonic stared at, the only sound penetrating the utter silence engulfing the despair cornering Sonic.

Soon, the blue hedgehog's body started shaking as he took deep, shuddering breaths in order to prevent the tears from rolling out of his eyes.

A lone tear trickled out of the emerald orbs and hit a grass blade like a dew drop.

**werewolf lover99: Sorry about that misunderstanding. You kept adding stuff to your OCs when they weren't in the story, so I thought you were requesting for them to appear again.**

**I'm really tired today, and I'm not allowed to date so I'm not good a romance. Bye guys.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

"Whaddya get?" Vector asked as he took a seat on the large desk shoved in the corner of the Chaotix HQ. The team had regrouped the day after they had been sent on missions; of course, they had come for the night, but everybody was too tired to report.

Charmy bounced up and down excitedly, "Oh oh! Me first! Me!" Vector looked around the room as if begging for somebody else to speak instead, but everybody was too busy enjoying the newly restored heat. Knuckles was searching through some CDs to find the Disney movie that Alicia has chosen for the night. Espio was meditating (-_-), Alicia and Opal were talking about who knows what, Mighty and Ray were talking, and Charmy was waiting for Vector to hurry up and listen to what he had to say.

Vector sighed and motioned for Charmy to start. Unfortunately for him, the others had apparently told Charmy what they had found out of "complete boredom"/to annoy Vector. Poor, poor de facto leader. He's going to hate the author for picking on him. Charmy started off by saying that he, Ray, and Mighty had spotted the Overlanders leaving, and the others couldn't find any other information. Vector turned up to glare at the ceiling of the HQ, which was presumably where the author was. Charmy continued babbling about unspecific details involving the case.

"FOUND IT!" Knuckles suddenly yelped, triumphantly holding up _Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs. _Vector eyed the case in fear, reviewing the countless times he had been forced to watch the film in the On Hold Characters waiting room.

In a fit of fear, Vector suddenly bolted out of the room without a second thought. The only remnant of him was a trail of dust fading away.

X

Amy twirled a pencil between her fingers as she stared at a piece of paper set before her. She was seated at her red and white desk. There was a home-made pencil container-apparently made from Pringle's Can and decorative duck-tape. There were a couple knick-knacks lining the edge of the desk that pressed against the light pink wall.

Amy was attempting to write out the plan for the Winter Olympics, but she couldn't take her mind off the new she had received yesterday from Cream. Sally and Sonic had been together for less than a week, and Sally figured they weren't made for each other? Now nobody had heard from Sonic, and everybody knew he was depressed over the break-up. How could she hurt him like that? How?!

Amy inhaled a deep breath of the scented air around her to calm down. After a long exhale, she glanced down at the small amount of words scribbled down on the paper. There were many main problems she had to solve before she even figured out what events she wanted to do. The main one was that it was April. Amy had wanted to do Spring Olympics, but they had already tried that out for size. If she chose on Winter Olympics, she needed to go to a place that was cold, freezing…like Rotor's hometown! Actually…never mind…Amy thought as she recalled the _last _time she had went there. It was much too cold. She needed somewhere that where they could control the temperature, but could hold events…time to visit Tails.

Amy pushed back the white chair from the desk and got up. Grabbing the piece of paper, a clipboard, and pencil, she hurried out her bedroom door. The excited hedgehog all but sprinted down the stairs and shouted, "HEY MUM! I'm gonna visit Tails!"

Amanda Rose leaned back from the oven so her face was visible through the kitchen door, "Okay, sweetie. Back at 7."

"Kay, mom! See ya!"

Amy thrust open the door and smiled as the cool air hit her face in a way of freshness. Spring had just begun, and all residents of New Mobotropolis were thanking the heavens that it had. Barely anybody could bare another snow or thunder storm, nuh uh. They could wait until the end of the year, or better yet, next year for _that._

**Writer's block, no need for more.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

Amy absentmindedly twisted one of her quills around her finger as she occasionally glanced at Tails' computer screen. She was, of course, at Tails' garage. Cosmo was also there; she was watering all the plants. Oddly enough, a tiny potted sprout had disappeared mysteriously. It was the plant that had come from the single seed that had been the only memory of Cosmo.

Of course, the reason why Eggman Nega had even wanted to resurrect Cosmo had still remained concealed. Most everybody hadn't worried themselves with that-they were too happy that Cosmo was back to even consider the possibility that she was being used again.

The Seedrian had been staying at Cream's, and the two were starting to develop a close friendship, but Cosmo spent most of her time at Tails'. This was mainly because Tails had confessed his love for Cosmo right before he was forced to kill her, establishing the fact that Cosmo now knew they shared mutual feelings. She was still waiting for Tails to get the guts to ask her out, but there was no rush. He was only 11 and a half, after all, and Cosmo was only 11. They were both ready to wait as long as their love needed.

Let's put this to the point: There were plants lined up against one of the walls, several planes, and a huge desk with a huge Dell computer, a swivel chair, and an open tool box in the middle of the garage.

Now that we've finished discussing Cosmo, let's get back to our "heroine" shall we? Amy let go of her quill and put both of her hands on the back of Tails' swivel chair. The yellow kitsune didn't bother to look up as his eyes stayed trained on the Microsoft Excel spread sheet. He was typing up something on the top row, and now and then deleting something.

Even though this was a simple task, Tails to great care in everything he did. As Tails "grew up" he was becoming more secure and organized in everything-some could say the opposite of his older brother and best friend, Sonic the Hedgehog.

Finally tearing his eyes from the spread sheet, the kid genius turned around so that he was partially facing Amy.

"Alright, first things first-you're saying you want me to convert the stadium into an in-door Winter Olympics stadium," Tails said carefully, as if still unsure of what Amy had to say.

"Yep!" Amy said cheerfully, obviously oblivious to the amount of work and money this would take. Tails blinked at her for a couple seconds, before slowly turning back to his screen and exiting out of Microsoft Excel.

"Amy, not only would that take forever-it would cost A LOT of money," Cosmo pointed out, almost accidentally pouring water down the front of her leaf-like dress. Amy's cheerful smile faltered into a frown whilst Cosmo and Tails exchanged glances.

"Amy, not only is Cosmo right-a public event would be bad right now. The Chaotix just got those two Overlanders. Those two haven't even been questioned yet," Tails started, "We don't know why they're here-but it's probably to get Sally."

Amy frowned as she tried to find a way out of the predicament.

"It would take less time and we could get funding if everybody pitches in, and we can always get the Freedom Fighters not participating to keep guard. Please, Tails! Everybody really needs a break!" Amy said thoughtfully.

Tails sighed and rolled his eyes. He already knew that there was no way to tell Amy no, but it was worth a shot anyway. Shrugging towards Cosmo, he opened up Excel and started typing again.

"Alright, I'll plan out the place and you plan out the events and stuff," Tails said calmly. Amy gave out a squeal and gave Tails a friendly hug; despite the fact he was sitting in a chair.

"You're the best! I'll get to it right now!" Amy squealed excitedly. Tails grinned and Cosmo giggled at Amy's enthusiasm.

X

_Angel Island, I bet you know where we are_

Vector snored soundly with his feet up on his desk. The rest of the Chaotix were "watching" Cloudy of a Chance of Meatballs 2 after Charmy's persistence that it was his turn to choose the activity for when they got bored.

Notice I put quotes around watching. Cherry was asleep somewhere, Knuckles was looking at the screen with a blank look in his eyes, Mighty was absentmindedly staring out the window, whilst Ray, Opal, Alicia, and Charmy actually watched.

It wasn't that the film was bad-they just honestly weren't in the mood for it. So there was nothing to do. Nothing really to talk about. The case with the Overlanders was over after Vector had spotted them on his turn to keep watch. It had been highly uneventful, as it turned out the Overlanders were rookies.

They were still being held in custody for questioning, but that was nothing for the Chaotix to do. G.U.N. was insisting on taking the matters into their own hands. Mainly because they had assaulted one of their agents.

There was a sudden blast of music, interrupting the lines coming out of Steve the Monkey and a shrimpanzee in Cloud of a Chance of Meatballs 2. Alicia jumped and quickly answered her phone. She raised a…eyebrow…and she glanced towards Opal and mouthed, "Amy."

Opal stared at her a minute as if trying to figure out what she meant, and then suddenly made an "oohhhh" face. Alicia sweat dropped and rolled her eyes. There was no need for her to talk to Amy-Amy was doing all the talking. Taking Alicia's hint, Opal grabbed a nearby pepper shaker *hint hint* and walked over to Vector.

"AAAAAACCCCCHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOO!" Vector sneezed. The rest of the Chaotix burst out laughing at the "leader's" misfortune.

"Amy needs to see you," Alicia said, turning off her smart phone. Vector glared at her and Opal, putting two and two together, "Can't we just buy an alarm clock?"

Espio and Charmy simultaneously looked at each other and said, "Déjà vu."

Vector looked blankly at them before recalling the time he had woken Espio up when Vanilla had called the boys for a favor.

X

Amy sat on a park bench in the Mobotropolis garden. She was growing bored waiting for the people she had called to arrive. You can't really blame them-all of the Mobians she had called were spread out all over New Mobotropolis, Knothole, and even Angel Island. That honestly didn't change the fact that Amy Rose was B-O-R-E-D.

Pulling out her cellphone for the umpteenth time upon the author's request, Amy went into YouTube. She found no reason to get songs on iTunes if you could just find them on YouTube. She went to her History and looked at the songs she was listening to yesterday. Amy was on a pop music streak, for no apparent reason. Perhaps it was because it was the only music she could find that was loud enough to drone out Shadow's and Silver's yelling that wasn't rock. Maybe it was because a lot of songs explained her crushing feelings when she broke up with Sonic, and he hooked up with Sally; or the relief when Sally broke up with Sonic.

No, not relief, Amy realized as she paused her thumb from selecting a song. It was joy. It hurt to say it, especially since Sally was her friend, but she was happy that Sally and Sonic broke up. However, she was unhappy that the feeling was not mutual. The breakup had been bad; but at least it hadn't turned into a yelling match.

There was one bad outcome of SonAlly-Sonic seemed unhappy lately. Although it appeared he had gotten over it, he seemed to be struggling in some ways to understand the fact that the second girl he was infatuated with didn't work out. Sure, the first time Sonic broke up was because HE felt bad, but this time was almost the same thing.

While Amy pondered on this, she hadn't realized she had accidentally played a video, and that an advertisement was playing quietly. Suddenly, however, a very LOUD version of…COTTON EYE JOE started playing! Amy gasped and nearly dropped her phone. Quickly catching the phone and pausing the video, she looked around and was relieved to see nobody had seen her.

She silently exited out of the video and tapped on the one right above it. Break Away by Kelly Clarkson. It was yet again how surprising this related to her life. Everybody thought that she was from the royal capital in Mercia, but she was actually a village gal. Pretty surprising, you wouldn't expect that from the hammer aficionado would you?

Amy lowered the volume as the song came to the chorus, smiling. She loved this part.

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway_

Few knew she had planning to come to Knothole before-including her dearest cousin. Her mother was debating on the fact, especially since her father had passed away in the war. Amanda wanted to hold on to the one object that he had left behind-the small cottage on the edge of Mercia.

Amy's ears drooped slightly as she recounted memories of the past. Almost all of them were with her mother, the dominating figure in her life. She had barely known her father-forget about remembering how he looked.

A tear slowly slid down her muzzle as the song ended. The song that always made her joyful didn't work right now; Break Away would hold no effect on her past. No matter what, a song cannot cure the actions of before, as Amanda said after learning of her daughter's sudden music spree.

Amy was too busy mourning to notice that a certain blue blur was standing behind the bench. The pink hedgehog was also too busy to notice that she had been talking aloud as she thought of the past. Sonic had heard it all, and it was quite a shock. Sonic had never really pondered on Amy's past; he was usually more worried about running away from that Piko Piko Hammer.

Sonic quietly cleared his throat as he realized that Amy didn't know he was there and had heard what she had said. Amy immediately spun around in shock as her eyes widened. She stood up and walked over to Sonic.

"S-Sonic? I didn't see you!" She gasped.

"I realized…are…are you alright?" Sonic said carefully. Amy looked at him for a moment, before realizing she had been thinking aloud. She nodded her head meekly, unsure of what else to say. Amy had been planning on keeping her past a secret. Not even Silver or Shadow knew of it-and they knew better than to ask where their dad was.

Sonic could still see the hurt in her eyes. A reflection of the past. Amy had lost so much when she was little, and concealed it so well.

"Don't lose hope. When the sun goes down, the stars come out," Sonic whispered, cupping her chin is his hand. Amy blinked at him, since when was Sonic sentimental?

"I read it online somewhere," Sonic said with a shrug. Amy rolled her eyes that comment helped a tiny bit. Sonic could see that his was heading nowhere; no quote could melt away the hurt that the war had caused her. Sonic took an inward breath, there was but one way to get her to feel the way she always was.

He kissed her.

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in an entire week. I have had no after-school activities or difficult homework. I suppose I needed a break. I WAS on fanfiction, I PMed, read stories, and read reviews. Well, I experimented with different moods this chapter as an apology.**

**Anyway, AgentDolly posted a story called A Fresh Start. It is from the Sonic the Hedgehog Fandom, and it's AU. You wouldn't believe how appreciative we would be if you checked it out guys. Please do. **

**Also, I'm putting the poll for next adventure up again! See ya and sorry about the long author's note!**

***Insert smile here*,**

**MeadowHasCome**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

_**(Where we left off: Sonic kissed Amy)**_

There was a little cough from the background, and Sonic and Amy immediately pulled away from each other. Standing behind them was a yellow-orange fox with two tails, which was holding a blue print of something. Tails blushed, but it was obvious that the other two were much more embarrassed. Amy looked side to side uncomfortably, while Sonic tilted his head up and whistled at the sky. Tails just awkwardly shuffled his feet, unsure of what to say.

After a moment of silence, Sonic coughed into a fist to break the unwelcome peace, "Uh…hey buddy…how long have you been standing there..?"

"Since you started….um…erm…uh…" Tails trailed off; making it obvious he didn't want to say the word for fear of an even more awkward minute. Sonic and Amy looked at each other simultaneously and blushed like cherries. Tails scratched the back of his head and looked at the ground.

"Well…what are you here for?" Amy asked.

"You called me," Tails immediately replied, glad the topic was wandering to something comfortable.

"Oh yeah!" Amy said, a light bulb appearing over her head. Sonic and Tails exchanged confused looks before looking back at Amy.

"Then all we have to do is wait for the others," Amy noted, placing a check mark on a clip board she produced out of nowhere. Now question marks appeared over Sonic's head, and Tails just sweat dropped.

The moment she said that, there was a bright flash. When it faded away and the three could look again, they saw Shadow holding a Chaos Emerald. Before anybody could say or do anything, a turquoise light suddenly shot by and crashed into a tree. Silver rubbed his head in a daze trying to regain focus. As the others looked at him, a flying contraption of some sort came tumbling out of the air, bearing our favorite echidna and his crocodile companion. Knuckles was smart enough to jump out of the failing Gyro, whereas Vector just frantically tried to steer it away from the group, which it already was. The fairly large group collected below watched as the Chaotix de facto leader crashed into a tree trunk, and his snout when through. Amy giggled as Vector attempted to get his snout out of the trunk, but only succeeded in hitting his head very hard. Next, Blaze came running up to them like a normal person, which she was. She smiled at Silver and then joined the others in staring at Vector.

Last but not least, a metal semi-circle floating in the air came down, showing Eggman sitting in the center. Clanging down seconds after, Metal Sonic leaned on the Egg Mobile, imitating Sonic's cocky behavior. Sonic almost charged at them, and would've had not Amy grabbed his arm and held him back.

"I called them here," Amy assured him. Sonic gave her a bewildered look.

"How did you manage that?" He questioned.

Amy shrugged, "I called him."

"But how-did-ugh, never mind," Sonic gave up. Oddly enough, Eggman did not make a move to launch any missiles he had loaded up, and Metal Sonic made no move to attack. Instead, Eggman grinned weirdly, and Metal Sonic just kind of stared at Sonic.

Amy finally cleared her throat after Knuckles and Shadow pulled Vector out of the tree, and dunked water on the Gyro to stop it from spreading a fire. The 9 other characters assembled looked at Amy, causing her some uncomfortableness.

"W-well, thanks for coming, guys," Amy started, "Basically, we're trying to do the Olympics again. Except this time, Tails is working on a special stadium that will make it the Winter Olympics!"

"So why are we here?" Knuckles asked impatiently.

"Well, any Olympics needs participants!" Amy replied cheerfully. There was a collective groan from Vector, Eggman, Shadow, and…Metal Sonic… Amy responded to this by sending them a death glare. "Too bad, by coming to this meeting, you have automatically said you will participate!" She declared angrily. The four shut up at the sudden mood swing, and Amy smiled in appreciation.

"Good, Tails can only modify the stadium to have 5 events," Amy said calmly. Now there was a wave of groans from everybody.

"Look, guys," Tails commented, and everybody turned to stare, "We're doing the best we can here, and you won't imagine how much persuasion it took to get the Council of Acorn to lend us that much money. I would have asked you guys for the money, but that made me feel bad. So listen up, please?"

Knuckles, the leader of the groan, gave a sigh and shrugged for him to continue. Tails smiled, "Alright….so these are the events…"

"Curling,"

Amy cheered.

"Snowboarding,"

Sonic gave out a whoot.

"Dream Skating,"

Oddly enough, Shadow spared a slight smirk.

"Dream FIGURE Skating,"

Blaze smiled, despite the fact that if she melted anything, there would be big trouble.

"And Ski Jumping!" Amy added, and Tails grinned ear to ear.

X

Far away, perhaps in a different dimension, a round figure gave out a weird cackle. He was in a dark room, with only a slight shadow of him visible through the slight crack of light escaping from the door way.

"Rise, my minion, rise…now is our opportunity to do what we have waited for so long! HEE HEE HEE!" He cackled.

Through the door way, a black and gold Metal Sonic poked its head in, obviously listening in. Unfortunately, the villain was too busy cackling madly to notice his newest "creation" spying on him.

Its red eyes disappeared as it backed away from the door. It carefully sped down the hallway into the nearby control room of the base. Carefully making sure that nobody was around, it used its arm cannon to blast the surveillance cameras. It made a loud sound, much to the Metal Sonic's displeasure, and it waited several minutes to make sure nobody had heard the sound and came to check on what was going on.

After that, it proceeding to press on its red core gem. Surprisingly, it melted away into a fresh green, as well as its eyes. Yet again making sure nobody was around, Metal Sonic pressed on something in its ear and spoke.

"Agent Jack reporting. Low on power."

A faint voice buzzed through into his ear, "Alright Agent. Did you get anything?"

"I don't know why you sent me here, Nicole. The old wacko still blabbering on about how that 'renewed' weapon is gonna help his plans. I'm telling ya, he went bonkers after he attacked the Sol Dimension!" Agent Jack replied with a roll of his eyes.

"It is rather odd that one would attack one's own world. We have to wait and see. Did you say you were low on power?" Nicole replied through the ear piece.

"Yep," Agent Jack said, oddly cheerful. Back on Mobius, Nicole rolled her eyes and continued giving instructions.

"He's made your version of Metal Sonic's before, according to the data files on some of the odd quests Sonic has gone on. Look around for a device to charge, I can't tell you much more."

Agent Jack nodded, "Thanks Nicole! See ya!"

"Hold on!" Nicole yelped, Agent Jack paused and listened.

"Yeah?"

"J-just be safe…Shard…"

Shard smiled and replied, "Alright Nicole, I will be."

_Werewolf lover99:_ _I know, isn't Break Away an amazing song? Unfortunately, Kelly Clarkson didn't write it herself. Avril Lavigne, but she gave it to Clarkson for her new album. Pretty soon, the "real" version leaked out after a decade of waiting! I personally prefer Clarkson's, for she sings with more emotion. For your review on The Life I Want, I said the story might be 10 or more chapters, so I did lied. I wasn't putting myself down. My story on FictionPress is called Munny Not Money._

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review! Also, I might be updating infrequently because also have Munny Not Money-my FictionPress story-and The Life I Want to work on. I'm trying to wrap up the latter story. **

**Peace out Psychos!**

**MeadowHasCome**


End file.
